Infernal Fire
by mamabot
Summary: Moonracer/Powerglide Firestar/Inferno. Jazz/Strifer. Ratchet, Perceptor help a beloved pair. Optimus return with them to team with Wreckers to assault 'Con plans. Along the way painful information is found, but also powerful bonds are secured & sealed.
1. Coming home

**Infernal Fire: Chapter 1**

**Prime Blood Time line: **_Femmes have lost Elita to death and Chromia is POW/MIA. Currently, Moonracer is Commander of the covert base Rock Bottom (the femme underground base from G1) with Firestar, Strifer and a couple other femmes_**.**

**Definitions/credits:**

Spark guard plate: a plate welded over the spark chamber to keep it emerging and accidentally bonding. (if you like, a spark-condom) As far as I know, I made this up for Megatron in my Tron story.

Cord: male/mech interfacing appendage emerges from a slit in the soft flexible underarmor skin just below the spark chamber on the center chest. (I'm not the only one who has used the interface appendage from the chest rather than the crotch.)

Tank: a tank in the pelvic region containing the _code._ Underarmor skin in that area highly sensitive. (if you must, internal testicles)

Code: Trans-fluid the male/mech fluid containing RNA code. MissSparkle1 and several others have used this term.

RNA: aka, DNA, I know for sure ZuperBuu used this term yet I think I've seen it several other places as well.

_The One: _When bond mates sparks merge, they are no loner two beings, but one soul… one essence... One life… One existence. _**One.**_ Just like when I look deep into my husband's beautiful blue eyes just before he kisses me and I melt into a pile of goo in his arms. Time and space no longer exist. Nor do I care. You know what I mean?

Sparklink: The telepathic and empathic abilities only spark mates share.

**Cast: **(mine) Mindwipe, Timber, Flack, Strifer and a couple others

(Hasbro's) Moonracer, Firestar, Chromia, Powerglide, Inferno, Ironhide, Optimus & Roller, Jazz, Prowl, Skyfire, Ultra Magnus, Springer, Topspin, Roadbuster, Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack…. And a few others.

**Story Begins: **Having stolen one of Shockwave's ships, they have come in hot to Earth to deliver news and seek temporary safety/recoup time. As soon as the crash registered on Teletran 1's security systems, Sideswipe & Sunstreaker, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide dashed out to investigate. Ironhide reported back to the command room, "Prime, the femmes are here."

Prime curiously replied, "How many?"

Ironhide, "All. Well, all currently on active duty at Rock Bottom." It was his way of saying his own beloved was still not among them. It still left questions.

Prime asks again, "Why?"

"Unknown. First priority is to bring them in. Some are in better shape than others."

"Understood. Do you need assistance?"

"No. We'll make it. Out."

Anxiously, Prime waited at Ark's doors for the returning party. Firestar, in her dully flatbed truck mode, carried two of her sisters, while Ratchet carried two more. Strifer along with Moonracer and the mechs, surrounded them in security detail. They headed straight for the med bay with Prime striding right behind them. He helped lay the injured on the gurneys. Ratchet nodded to Prime silently ordering: his duty was done, clear his med bay of all non-essential personnel.

Prime gave Moonracer, Strifer and Firestar curious looks as they limped out of the med bay. Ratchet slammed the door after Ironhide, last to leave. Prime turned to the three clearly exhausted femmes. "Shouldn't you be in there?"

Moonracer smiles weakly, "Prime, I might be scratch and dinged, but what I need isn't in the med bay."

Ironhide smiles tenderly to her, "He's on patrol. He should be back in a couple hours. You look like you could use some recharge." She nods and then staggers. Prime flicks a finger to Ironhide, who wraps an arm around her waist. "Come on darl'n, lean on me. You will be just the icing on his returning cake."

Strifer puts a hand on Commander Moonracer's shoulder, "I grabbed the data pads while you were helping with the extraction. Go. I'll debrief Prime. When you have a clear head, come." Prime nods his confirmation to take it as his order.

She sighs and leans her weight into Ironhide. Halfway down the hall, he gives up and just lifts her into his arms. She curls her arms around his neck and the tears trickle out. "I'm so sorry, Ironhide. I haven't found her yet. I've been looking so hard-"

Ironhide clamps his hand behind her helm forcing her face into his neck. He doesn't want her to see his own face hurting for her, or his tears also leaking out. "Hush dar'ln. It's just the exhaustion talking. Don't worry your pretty little helm about me. I've been through worse."

She sobs, "No you haven't, you big red liar."

"Well, shush anyways. We're here at your favorite spot." He punches in his override code and enters Powerglide's quarters. Nearly big as life, is a pin up poster of Moonracer beside the bunk. Ironhide chuckles seeing it. "Hum, I wonder what's on his processor every night?" Carefully he eases her down and pulls the heavy flight blanket over the beyond exhausted femme commander.

Her optics slip closed at the scent of her lover on the blanket comforting her and her breathing slows, "I'll never stop looking. I promise you, Ironhide." He can't help but press a kiss to her forehelm at her devotion. Slag she's a commander worthy to take Elita or Chromia's place.

He leaves silently, but puts a note in chalk on Powerglide's door. **Warning: Sleeping Mate Inside.** Yes, it's true they haven't spark-bonded, but in every other sense of the word, they were mates.

Striding back down the hall, he ponders them. They support, encourage, and love each other with every pulse of their sparkbeat for the other. In fact, neither Powerglide or Moonracer corrected anyone very often who called them mates.

{flashback} Powerglide had sworn Ironhide to secrecy when he found First Aid welding an extra strong piece of metal over his spark chamber straight to the underarmor. Ironhide quirked an optic brow, "Trying to be tougher than me?"

Powerglide shakes his head near tears. Ironhide knows from experience how sensitive the underarmor is in that area. "I'm not doing this to keep her out. I'm doing this to keep me in." Ironhide now knows, the tears are not from the physical pain. Powerglide has just put a burier between himself and Moonracer. They will not be able to spark bond. Powerglide's voice chokes, "I can't fathom the thought of Mooney baring my pain." Ironhide shook his head in disbelief of steps Powerglide would go to love his Moonracer. The fool. {end flashback}

Ironhide, turns down the hall, sighs heavily, and raises a prayer to the stars, "Please Primus, let me give my spark to Chromia. Let me take her pain away. She's waited too long. Forgive me?"

~~ Just as Ironhide had taken Moonracer out of sight, Firestar slumps against the wall for support. Optimus takes her arm gently making her turn and face him. "I'm alright. Just a rough flight. Probably near the top of ten worst."

Optimus also puts an arm around her and guides her down the hall, "Come on Firestar, you can barely keep your optics open."

She tries to pull away but is too weak, "But sir, the debriefing?"

He smiles, "Can wait until I understand you. Now come on." She makes it two steps and drops to a knee. He too lifts her to his arms.

Tears leak down her face, "I'm not a helpless weak helium-headed bim-bot femme."

Optimus smiles warmly lifting her higher into his arms, "No, you're not. You are a proud soldier and remind me very much of a stubborn pink commander." He holds her closer and she relaxes in defeat of his compliment.

By the time Optimus makes it to Inferno's personal quarters, Firestar is deep in recharging sleep. Optimus taps in his override code and opens the door to the darkened room. He barks a sharp whisper, "Inferno!" Only a grunt and a moan comes from the berth. Optimus tries again.

This time Inferno rolls over and growls, "Go away Sunstreaker." And the snoring begins again. Optimus takes two steps forward and kicks the berth from underneath with his big ped, making Inferno jump. His optics pop open sitting upright. "Optimus? Please, be kind. I've a patrol that was to the Pit and back."

Optimus orders, "Move aside, soldier."

Inferno's voice nearly squeaks, "What?"

Optimus chuckles softly, "I have a gift from Primus for you."

Inferno is still confused and can't see what Prime has, but does as his Supreme Commander ordered. He scoots to the side pressing his back to the berth wall and lifts the blanket. Optimus slips Firestar to her mate's side. As soon as they touch, the damaged link is complete. Inferno wraps his arms around his sparkmate tightly. "Oh my beloved Star," he cradles her tightly and a sob of happiness escapes.

Optimus lightly orders, "Inferno, she's very tired. Very drained. You must let her sleep and make sure she refuels. Got it?"

Inferno caresses his mate, "I will protect her from even herself. After all, she shares my spark."

Optimus places a warm hand on the mech-mate, "I know you will. Take all the time you need. Debriefing can wait awhile."

Inferno chokes on his emotions, "Thank you, sir."

Firestar snuggles down groggily, "Where am I?"

Inferno and Optimus answer softly together, "Home." Optimus turns to leave hearing Inferno soothe his beloved back to sleep.

The empty half of Optimus' spark cries out to a lost mate. But the living piece lifts in delight at seeing a couple back together. He steps out into the hall re-securing the door. Yes, this is what he lives for, to see his mechs and femmes succeed in finding mates and lives full of love. Prime's footsteps to the planning room is light and hopeful.

~~As soon as Ironhide and Optimus had left with her teammates, Strifer turned to Jazz. "Please, take me to the war room. I must tell you something before they get back."

Jazz leads her silently to the room. Along the way, he reaches down entwining their hands. Her grip is nearly crushing with fear. Inside the room, he closes the door, and she latches herself around him. A sob escapes, "I found her."

Jazz doesn't let her leave his arms, but he does lift her chin, "What do you mean?"

"You can't let Ironhide be in the room during this meeting. I don't care what you do, but he can't be here."

Jazz shakes his head, "That's not going to be easy. He is one of the commanders. Wait!" He puts it together, "Are you saying you found Chromia?"

"I think I have, but I didn't like what I found. Ultra Magnus and I have been working on some secret information."

"Does Moonracer know?"

"Not much. Only that I have a hint of a hope. Magnus and I know we have proof, just not an exact location yet. Or an extraction plan. Or enough information to make one."

Jazz sighs and draws her back to his arms thinking, soothing her neck. "You don't seem as tired as the other two."

"Moonracer and Firestar piloted the ship the whole way. If you can call it a ship. She told us all to rest. It was a long horrendous flight, if you can call it that either."

Jazz smiles pressing his lips to her temple, "Well, you're home now, love." She snuggles deeper into his arms. He mummers against her against her helm, "I was going to try more romantically to ask you this, but after everything…" He lifts her chin once more, "Will you bond with me, take my spark with you when you go back? "

She smiles, "Do you seriously mean wild, partying, a mech's-mech is actually willing to reduce his spark to only one femme?"

He gives her a wild smirk and backs her up to the table, "No, not one femme. You. There is a whole universe of difference."

She lets her fingers wander up his chest plate, "Really?"

"Yes. Only you can handle this much awesomeness." He waggles his optic brows.

Her chin lifts to him, "Show me." He lowers his head and captures her lips, reeking havoc with her processor. Her fingers curl into his chest panel. His curl into her aft panels.

"Jazz, that's not the kind of de-briefing I meant," Optimus coughs from the doorway.

Jazz drops his head to her shoulder, "Scrap." Her chest giggles, and still flushed and running hot.

Optimus can see that heated dazed look in her eyes, "I'll go get the mugs, you two get the briefing prepared, like you were supposed to."

Jazz is clear headed enough to tell him, "Its about Chromia. Get rid of Ironhide."

Optimus locks the door and codes it so not even Ironhide can get in, "What do you mean?" His own spark flip flops between hope & delight and anticipation & dread.

Jazz backs away from Strifer so she can face Prime. "Ultra Magnus and I have been working on finding her."

"Why didn't just you come? Why did you risk everyone?"

Strifer bits her lip and takes a deep sigh, "Sir, please don't take this the wrong way, but after what happened to E-" quickly remembering not to say the dead commander's name before her mate, "Err, our first commander and then our SIC, our current commander decided that we stay together. She decided it was safer to wire the base with explosives and loose the whole base to self destruct than to risk a skeleton crew being captured by Shockwave trying to hold it down."

Optimus leans in nodding. It was a great risk to move all five half way across the galaxy. "How did you get here? That hunk looked like it could barely fly before it crashed."

Strifer rubbed her head in a new dent, "Yeah, that's true. We stole it from Shockwave's repair bay."

Jazz scoffs, "Repair bay?"

She rolls her eyes to him, "Well, duh. If we stole it from the main line, he would have noticed. This gave us a few leaps head start. But it also made it one of the most wild and challenging rides of my life." She turns to Jazz and smirks, "Kind of like going rally racing with you." He chuckles with her.

Optimus rubs his head. His femme soldiers risked a lot for just one more. He looks carefully between the couple sharing a loving moment. Optimus drops his eyes to the underside of his palm where Elita's name is secretly engraved. He rubs it tenderly. No, the femmes didn't risk all this for Chromia. They did it for Ironhide & Chromia. They did it for love to continue. Something the Decepticons wouldn't understand. Hope.

Looking up from his mate's name, he brings the conversation back on track, "So what information do you have?"

Strifer pulls a chip from her gauntlet, "This." A knock at the door makes them all jump.

"Prime, what's going on?" Ironhide asks.

Optimus tucks the chip into his own gauntlet and asks quietly, "Any other news?" She nods. "Alright. Proceed with that, and I'll look this over privately afterwards." She nods. Optimus unlocks the door letting Ironhide in.

"What's the big deal?" the weapons commander asks again.

Jazz curls Strifer closer, "I need to ask Prime privately if he would certify our bonding ceremony before we announced it to everyone."

Optimus, the master of façade, nods. "And I remind him that I will certify it, but it should remain secret to keep Strifer or Jazz from being a pawn with the Decepticons."

Ironhide nods solemnly knowing that was a key reason Elita had been killed. Then lit's a smile, "You were going to have me as a witness, right?"

Jazz reaches a hand out to his dear friend, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Dion."

Ironhide clamps a hand on each shoulder of the couple. "Strifer, he's going to make your life pit. Jazz, she will make your life … well, an improvement." Everyone in the room laughs.

Ironhide reaches into his subspace withdrawing the high-grade. Optimus puts his hand on it and shakes his head. "Save it for later. Right now, we still have business. Strifer, what have your risked life and servo for?"

"Ultra Magnus wanted me to send you a report of his findings." She goes over to the computer and slides a different chip in. Optimus and Ironhide take their seats. Jazz brings the cups of warm herbal Energon over. A huge one for Strifer, knowing how depleted she is. He spoons a couple drops of honey into it as well. Optimus shares a smile with Ironhide. Elita's Earth-influence. Ironhide takes the honey jar from Jazz before he can put it away. Slowly, Ironhide drops two into Optimus' mug and then his own. Strifer turns just in time to see Optimus silently clink his mug with Ironhide. A silent prayer for their two lost beloveds.

Strifer slips into the chair beside Jazz and squeezes his hand tightly under the table. The screen comes on showing a map of Cybertron and several of the underground passages. Her finger trails across the lit war table making a purple line.

"We know that this is a fuel line to a Con lab. But it isn't Energon."

Ironhide narrows his gaze, "What is it?"

Optimus is silent as he draws his own finger across the table while the others speculate. He tunes them out. Closing his optics, he reverts back to his Orion days and following the grid data. Fire. There was a fire in this area. It was a bad one. And then a slow cheeky smile comes across his face.

"Care to share with the rest of the class, Optimus," Ironhide teases him taking a sip of his mug.

Optimus leans back and sips his own. His gaze narrows in on Strifer. She tries to look away quickly. Optimus smerks out loud. She looks back and lets out her own cheeky smile. He tips his mug to Strifer, "Oh, you femmes are sneaky bots."

Ironhide looks between Strifer and Optimus, "Mind letting the rest of us know?"

"What's tomorrow, on the Cybertronian calendar?" Optimus takes another drink waiting his reply. Ironhide shrugs. He points to Strifer, "We will have to wait for Firestar and Inferno to come round." He taps the depot at the end of the purple line, "Come on Dion! Look."

Ironhide gawfs at his old name and leans in to the map. Then turns it around. "Hey! Isn't that…?"

Jazz leans over to Strifer smirking, "That's why he's not the tactician."

Ironhide raises a fist, "No, but I can still flatten your nose." He turns back to the map, "What's in there?"

Strifer pipes up, "Firestar wanted to confirm with Inferno. She has a sample. Moonracer wanted to get Powerglide's perspective of this area." She pulls up another side of the other end of the purple line. Optimus is looking closely at the end point of the line. He shares a secret look with Strifer. She nods.

Optimus turns to Ironhide, "After, Jazz and Strifer bond, I want you to take some time doing a complete over haul of the femme's weapons. Find out if there is anything we can do to help them. And find Skyfire. I want them going home safely in one piece. Got it?" Ironhide nods.

With that, Optimus shuts down the table and smiles broadly. "So, ready?"

Jazz turns to Strifer and takes both her hands, "Ready?" She nods.

The group stands together under the Autobot insignia painted in gold on the wall with the mark of Primus even higher. This room is more than a war/planning room. At times it became the chapel and prayer room as well.

Optimus puts a hand on both his friends' shoulders, "I'm sorry." They both look at him curiously. "I should have had my two best friends present when I took my vows… but…" He smirks to Jazz and Strifer, "I was too impatient and greedy." The mechs laugh lightly knowing how much in love Orion was with Ariel.

Strifer on the other hand just gapes at patient, calm, controlled Optimus Prime before her? "You?" The other two nod in agreement. Optimus smirks the old Orion light-sparked smirk.

Then becoming regal, Optimus Prime stands back up straight and takes their hands laying one each other's sparks and holding it there wit his own. "A spark bond was a gift Primus granted his children. The most sacred union ever. From this moment forward it will no longer be Jazz or Strifer. You will be _One." _Optimus takes a sigh and drops his tone for a moment, "You'll never be who you were before." Then back to his Primal tone, "From this moment forward you will encourage, support, grieve and pain together. You will be forever… _**One**_. Until All Are One. Strifer, to you accept Jazz's spark to join yours? You vow to guard it, encourage it, support it and love it with every last…" Optimus chokes a whispered prayer for himself, "Primus help me." Ironhide puts a hand on his grieving friend's spark chamber. Jazz and Strifer are seeing first hand the other have of this bonding. When one dies, the other is half empty and struggles to continue forever reaching and longing to be reunited with it's other half. Some never recover from the silence and either go insane or give up and die shortly after their mate. Only the very, very strong can push through the pain and keep existing half-sparked. They touch Optimus tenderly knowing he is doing exactly that for the Autobots. They have all become his surrogate other half he lives for.

Strifer curls her fingers into Jazz's chest panel facing her love, "Jazz, I love you. And I would be honored to cleave my spark with yours. No matter the risk."

Jazz can see that Optimus is still finding it hard to breathe. "Strifer, the sweetest sexiest thing in the universe. I would be delighted to have your spark mingle with mine. Together, our sparks will make the most beautiful music Primus could ever imagine. Come, make music with me." He taps her chest lightly and the outer armor plate covering her spark retracts at the same time as his.

Optimus has regained himself at this point, and smiles at his friends' unconventional vows but just as meaningful. "As Prime, I hereby certify that Jazz and Strifer are now bonded sparkmates. Primus bless you with a long and bright future." With that, he and Ironhide turn their backs letting the two sparks emerge from the underarmor and bond in a flash of blue light whiting out their optics, even with their backs turned.

As the light finally dissipates. Ironhide and Optimus swiftly turn catching the two bots before they hit the floor, euphoric grins on their faces. The newly bond couple are settled into the chairs still grinning at each other. It's obvious they are using the new sparklink to communicate with each other.

Optimus reaches into his subspace and pulls out a special bronze trimmed data pad. This is one he keeps historical documentation on. He writes on the pad and then slides it to Ironhide to sign. He does. Then slides it to Jazz and Strifer to sign. They do as well, and then it is passed back for Optimus to seal with his signature. He takes the stylus, touches it to the Matrix, and then touches the data pad. The document has been permanently recorded by the reigning Prime. Under past rule, they never would have been allowed to bond: caste restrictions. Under past rule, data clerk Orion Pax would not have been permitted to court Superintendent Ariel either. Optimus smiles to the couple, "I am glad I could seal your bond for the records. Do you want a copy?"

Jazz grips her hand pressing it to his lips and cups her face with the other, "The only person I really wanted it certified by, was Primus. No offense, Optimus." Strifer leans in and presses her forehelm to his. Optimus smiles.

Ironhide lays a hand on both of them, "What Primus has brought together through all of this, just can not be broken." He looks up to Optimus supporting and encouraging the widower, "Ever."

Optimus whispers, "Until all are one…. Again."

Strifer reaches a hand out to Ironhide, "We'll find her."

Ironhide holds her hand sweetly, "Honey, today is for you. Don't even ponder us." He chucks a thumb between Optimus and himself. Ironhide then smiles to Optimus, "I think we should get these two out of here." The two commanders guide the dazed newly-bonds down to Jazz's quarters.

Jazz smiles to his friends, "Thanks guys. You know there will be a party later."

Optimus puts a hand on each one of their helms, "I good reason to party. A secret bond and then Inferno & Firestar's anniversary. It's a good day."

Strifer smiles to Optimus while grabbing Ironhide's hand, "Lets hope it only gets better." Optimus smiles and taps his gauntlet holding the secret information, nodding.

Ironhide and Optimus leave the quarters locking the door. Prowl coms Optimus, "Just a reminder, the UN is coming."

Optimus turns to Ironhide with a devious smile, "Prowl, could you please contact them. Tell them something has come up that consumes our attention."

Prowl carefully asks, "Ah, sir, like what? You know the humans will not be satisfied with a vague answer."

Ironhide snerks, "Oh come on Master of Words. Just concoct something that with take them a few days to translate."

"Lie?" Prowl gapes.

Optimus shrugs, "I think the proper term is, _embellish._"

"Are you going to let me in on the truth?"

"The femmes came back with a host of information that needs time to sift through. And…"

Prowl leads, "And… what, sir?"

Ironhide responds, "A significant spark bond anniversary for Inferno and Firestar needs to be celebrated tonight."

Prowl scoffs, "Jazz just wants to throw a party."

Optimus uses his serious tone, "No, not Jazz." He pauses and turns to Ironhide laying a hand on his shoulder, "I do." For a moment, Ironhide saw Orion, and smiled to him. He actually chuckles, "If that femme is going to fly that wreck half way across the universe to be with her mate on their spark bond-date, it's time for a celebration."

Prowl wait's a few moments as well. Ironhide is roaring with laughter. Prowl responds warm supportive, "As you wish, Prime. Out."

Optimus smiles to Ironhide, "We have work to do while the others rest." He turns to his office and locks the door. Ironhide goes across the hall to his own office and begins his own orders. Optimus plugs Strifer's chip into his terminal and then begins going over Strifer and Ultra Magnus' notes. Painfully, there are notes referring back to Elita's death. It was hard, but Magnus had respectfully included only the crucially needed details that apply to the situation currently at hand. It smelled of an inside job. Somebody who either knew the Wreakers or the femmes had been in on Onyx, Elita and Chromia's capture. Why?

~~Powerglide stomped down the hall towards his quarters fuming. Seeing the chalk mark on his door, he swiped a palm smearing it. "That was painfully cruel, Sunstreaker!" He yelled down the empty hallway. He was sure they were the twins were watching on the vid link.

Inside the quarters, Moonracer, deep in recharge with the heavy flight blanket pulled over her head heard the bellow, but didn't move. She just couldn't, nor did she want to, hoping to be a pleasant surprise for the red jet when he came in. But she was quickly disappointed.

Powerglide continued as he entered his quarters fuming and turning the lights up to full. Yanking his weapons off his armor, he tossed them on the shelf, "Ha ha, real funny you clowns! Threw scrap on my bunk just to finish off the joke. Well! Joke's on you! Now while I get cleaned, you two get that crap out of my bunk or I'll beat you with it!" He begins yanking his gauntlets, shin guards off as he headed for a door across the room.

Moonracer peeked out from under the blanket to see why he was in such a fowl mood. He was continuing to swear, while stripping the dirty armor from his body, "Fragg'n FAA." Tossing the helmet to the floor. "Stupid Air Traffic Control." Left shoulder panel "Slagg'n NSA!" Right shoulder panel. "Slagg-it, I was protecting your stupid White House and you shot me down!" His wings are singed. Powerglide slams open the door to the wash racks he shares with the Aerial Bots, and another large piece of armor hits the tiled floor.

The angry hurting red plane-bot, thrusts on the hot water. He tries yanking his wings off, but can't reach the clasp with pain and gunk in the way. Instead he rips the chest piece off and tosses it aside. The hot water sears his neck cables, dislodging some clumps of hardened mud.

Years ago, he had first hated the idea of sharing wash racks with the Aerial Bots, but once he saw how Grapple had constructed them so even Silverbolt could turn all the way around without brushing a wing against the wall, he had to bow to submission and gratitude. The flyers didn't have to share with the narrow width ground-pounders.

The feel of light hands on his wings, instantly irked him into the negative side of sharing wash racks again. "Skydive, if you don't get your hand off me, I will break your arm."

The hands don't stop. In fact, they reach the clasp he couldn't and slide the red wing kibble from his proto-form wing strut. And then the other side. Against his processor's wishes, Powerglide's body moans in deep relief and sags against the now hot wall. With the kibble released, the struts and now relax and lay straight down his spine. The tender hands trail down his now proto-form naked back and struts soothing and massaging. The underarmor skin is soothed by the softly soaped wash rag. And then the aft/pelvic panels are released. Powerglide clamps a hand over the palm trying to wash the area right over his erotically sensitive pelvic _tank._ "I'm not that kind of 'Bot." He removes the hand from his body keeping his optics closed, "I appreciate the help with the wing clasp, but please, leave now. I maybe tired, but I will pound you if you touch me again."

The other hand comes up his chest, pressing a naked femme chest to his back, making him gasp keeping his optics tightly closed. The finger tip slips over his spark-plate and into the groves of the engraved tattoo. Powerglide looks down to the sea foam green femme finger tip. He can't move with one hand braced against the shower wall, the other still clamped tightly over the intruder's other palm, he slowly watches the finger tip trace every single Cybertronian letter over the reinforced plate locking his now rapidly racing spark: _**Property of Moonracer**_

"Sunstreaker or Sideswipe, you better run for your life. I will never ever forgive you if this is a prank. This is your last warning." His voice is anything but calm. It's shaking near the verge of tears. The fingertips stop tracing the femme's name engraved over his life force. The body slips from his back. He closes his optics tightly sure the prank is over. But the body slides against his side, under his arms (now both braced against the wall for support) and pulls his face down into an open tender kiss. And that little nip she always does to his upper lip.

"I'm home, love," she whispers. He whimpers softly. She nips him again.

Opening his optics letting his tears slip free, "Please don't wash away, my beautiful hallucination."

She smiles to him, "I just clipped your wings, buddy. You aren't going anywhere." True to a flyer, he swoops down and clasps her body and mouth to his, surrounding and consuming her. His footing slips, and they both go crashing to the shower floor. Neither one notices the hard floor with the merging of limbs, lips, entwined fingers, sparks hammering in pain to entwine…

Chapter 2 starts with Inferno waking up…..


	2. one once again

**Prime Blood: Infernal Fire Chapter 2**

_Warning the mates have been apart for too many years. So what do you think is going to happen? Inferno and Firestar's accident is flashbacked._

~~ Inferno is awaken to his body, surging off the berth in a gasp. His optics shoot open. It felt like someone had just grabbed his…! Focusing his optics, that's exactly what his mate just did. She clamps her mouth over his, while instantly impaling her chest on his glowing hardened intimacy cord. With the feel of her hot wet port squeezing the cord tightly, his spark launches like a rocket and embeds itself inside hers, inside her chest chamber. Her poor spark never got a chance to emerge before he slammed and melted into her spark chamber. Giggling, the spark doesn't care one bit.

_One _is breathing together. Rising the climax together. Pulsing, throbbing, caressing together. _Ahhh, One, I have missed you so. Shhh, pulse. Mmm, there I am. I can hear the music. I can feel again. I can see again. Ahh, yes, rise with me. Ha, oh yes, there. Feel it, pulse it. Yes… yes…. Yes, there-I-am. We?_

_One_ becomes _Two_, just as the overload hits and splits them instantly. The Firestar blocks The Inferno, as she keeps him charged and hard. With a strength he didn't think she should have, Firestar, lifts him to the sitting position. She slams his back to the wall of the berth, pinning him down by sitting in his lap. Before he can retort, she has grabbed the glowing red and white fiber optic-looking cord before he can retract it. Inferno actually looks frightened by the needy, hungry look on her face.

Surging his concern through the sparklink, he is met with a wall she has erected. Physically she thrusts it into her chest port around him again with a deep growl, "I'm not done."

He gasps at the aggressive sexual contact again, "Darling, I (pant) can't-"

She thrusts a hand over his pelvic tank holding the code she wants, "You are still more than half full. Yes, you can."

He continues to gasp, "But my pump-"

"Give me this next load and I'll let you refuel." She orders.

Now he is panicking, "Firestar, what-" But her body begins pulling, sucking, thrusting his cord. Her pump pulls taking the strain off his pushing. Her finger tantalize his arousal nudging his urge to fight her aside, "Nnnah! Firestar, you, ha!"

She growls digging her claws into his shoulders, "I will bleed you dry before I will let you leave these quarters! Understood? Now hang on!" His optics close and he lets his mate's body have her way, sucking the next load from his tank, straining the intimacy cord pump to launch a hot batch of RNA code into her own femme port and down into her awaiting holding tank. The overloaded energy surge his system climaxes to, joins the physical overload of hot liquid code numbing him to any care of consequences to his body.

Inferno stumps to the side when his pump shuts of screaming in pain and heated overload. Sucking in massive amounts of air into his intake trying to cool his system down, he pants. He finds the strength to clamp a hand around her neck tucking her close to his neck. Holding her still, he reaches into their damaged bond trying to find the answer to her aggression. Not that he completely minded, but it just wasn't like her. He hits a wall.

So he has to find the strength to audibly ask, "Sparkmate, why are you shielding me? What are you hiding? Why are you going to drain my code-tank?"

She reaches into her subspace and withdraws a cube of Energon, "Take this. It's concentrated." He does as ordered hoping she will answer him soon. Yet is very curious when she reaches back and pulls out a vial for herself.

She downs the pink fluid. Then grabs her own cube. She doesn't sip it, she chugs it. Then ferociously launches herself at her mate, "Round three!"

He's had enough Energon, that he fights her advances. This time he pins her to the berth. Arms to her side, hip to hip, he stares down in to his beloved's pained optics. She wiggles under amorously him trying to get him to release his cord again and trying to trigger his code tank pump located under that highly sensitive pelvic area.

His body is confused between anger and arousal. Finally his spark wins out, "Firestar, you need stop. You won't get what you want until you talk to me."

She tries a different way. Moaning encouragement, she thrusts her breast up teasing. She is able to get a nipple into the slit of under armor covering the cord. He slips a hand over the aroused area separating the contact, "No, not until you answer me." He is firm but loving with his mate. She says nothing but looks hurt. Not changing his grip, he changes his expression, "Darling, I love you and will never turn down a chance to interface with you, but what has turned you into such a ferocious animal?"

Her chin waivers. His grip relaxes. The tears slip. He moves back pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Firestar, talk to me. Drop the wall. Let me in."

He has to strain his audios to hear her through her sobbing, "Ever since (sniff choke) the accident… Onyx….and then Elita…. And, and then Chromia…. I want what Optimus and Elita almost had. Please, My Spark… please…."

He clasps her tightly to him and feeds off her pain trying his best to send her all his love. Her body racks with sobs. Soothing and stroking her grieving body, he soon sends her back into recharge. Inferno holds her tightly pulling the blanket around them both, cursing their weakened bond. He will wake her with love making, as promised, but only after she has had a chance to truly rest. Until then, he will hold her and try helping her fight the nightmares.

~~Jazz and Strifer were no strangers to each other's bodies. But with this new bond of _Oneness, _he knew exactly how much pressure to stroke _this_ with. She knew exactly how her teeth had nipped too hard on _that_. He knew right where she had a bruise to avoid. She knew right where he had a joint out of alignment and actually pushed it back in, with a sigh of relief from them both. This was a whole new experience.

_One _giggles, "Should have done this a long time ago." The other half of _One _sniggers, "I'll see when the first battle wounds come."

~~Powerglide lifts Moonracer from the floor when the water begins to turn cold. He turns her so she can shut it off. Then he smiles, "Grapple gave us something very special that only Ratchet has." Moonracer smiles as he leads her across the room to a sunken tank. Huge. Large enough for Superion to sink into. Stepping down into the hot tub of soothing oil, Powerglide sits on one of the benches submerging them both up to their necks in hot soothing herbal oil. Moonracer settles her self in his lap, tucking her nose into his neck. Chest to chest, spark nearly against spark, Powerglide wraps his arms around her back soothing her back strut. She has one arm curled around her love's neck and another around his waist. Both sets of optics slip closed. A smile slips from both, as the cord slips it's way into the waiting port. A lit of smile creases her face. This wasn't needed for arousal. No, this was a need to be connected and touching as much as they could without the sparks touching.

Long ago, Powerglide had told her he didn't want her to suffer his pains of battle. He also admitted, he wouldn't be strong enough to feel hers and be unable to rescue or take her pain away. It would drive him insane that would only transfer and reverberate her problems. He would never subject another to his own demons. Moonracer had tried only once to argue with him, reminding him of the positive side: Support, instant contact, unquestionable love, devotion. Commitment. Jutting his chin up he had been firm, "I am weak. You are too strong to be bound to a weakling like me. So, if you want me, that's where I draw the line." And so there it was. With an extra plate welded over his spark to keep him from bonding with her in a weak moment of passion, he made his commitment to her. Here they were now as close as sparkmates could be without bonding.

"I love you, my mate," Moonracer whispered into his exhausted audio.

"I only belong to you, my mate," he caressed back with a weak voice.

~~~ "Prime, the Aerial Bots are back. The UN is here as well. Silverbolt tried to warn them, but theyinsisted. Refused to back down." Prowl coms into the leader's office. Optimus groans. "Ironhide and Brawl are keeping them outside the Ark. I've been out to talk to them as well."

Optimus finishes the statement, "They insist on hearing it directly from me?"

Prowl sighs for his commander, "Yes."

"Alright. Thank you." The line clicks off.

Optimus pings Ironhide via closed link. "Yes Prime," the guardian answers back.

"Can you handle it for at least another hour?"

Ironhide smiles into the com link, "With or without firing?" Optimus doesn't even make a sound. Silence is worse than a groan. Ironhide gets serious, "I'll be fine. They won't, but who cares?"

"Do me favor, don't say anything." Optimus reminds him.

Ironhide smiles, "Oh don't worry. I can do that. Love pissing them off even more with silence. I learn from the best. Out"

Optimus shakes his head and takes his time finishing his notes and recommendations. Then sends a short secured message to Ultra Magnus: **I'm coming**. With that, Optimus wipes the computer clean of all traces of his current project. Tucking the chip deep into his subspace, he stands and stretches the aching joints. Smiling he sends a couple more messages to certain members of the base, and then makes his waythe hall towards the Ark's main entrance.

~~The Aerial Bots found their flyer friend and his mate. Superion had returned from where Powerglide had failed in a pile of mud. Elated at their success (not at their friend's failure) they had headed to the hot tub to celebrate. Curious at the litter of red and sea foam green armor in the wash rack, they stared at each other and then began searching.

Skydive was the first to strip his armor and nearly tripped over Powerglide's sleeping head tilted back against the floor, arms clasped around his sleeping mate. "Hey, guys! Keep it down, but come see what I found!"

The rest of the planes came over in various stages of stripping muddy and dirty armor. A collective "Awww," came out. Moonracer, still pressed chest to chest with her mate, has fallen asleep with her head tucked close to his neck. Arms still clasped around each other.

Silverbolt turned to Slingshot, "Let's get them back to their quarters."

Slingshot wrinkled his nose, "Do you think their, aw, ya know…?"

Fireflight cocked an optic brow, "Ya know, what?"

Slingshot rolled his optics, "_Connected?"_

Fireflight blushes, "Oh."

Silverbolt snaps his fingers, "I got an idea. Slingshot, you take that side, I'll take this, Air Raid, get his legs, make sure hers are straddled, Skydive, get the quarter doors. They will be more comfortable in his berth. Carefully, we don't want to wake them."

The team does as their commander suggested and soon the sleeping couple are tenderly laid to rest on Powerglide's berth. Fireflight grabs the blanket and lays it over the couple.

Silverbolt presses his hand to Powerglide's forehelm as his optic start to open, "Sleep. She's home."

Powerglide clutches his mate tighter and rolls to his side curling around her. The other planes leave the room shutting the wash rack door.

Fireflight sighs, "Man, that is one lucky bot. He's a fool to let her go back."

"Who says she'll go back this time?" Skydive asks.

Silverbolt reluctantly answers as only a fellow commander could understand, "Commander Moonracer knows where duty lies."

"Well, duty sucks when it comes to love. Look where it got Elita, Ravenfire, and Chromia? Wonder what Ironhide has to say about that!" Fireflight scoffs.

Slingshot shakes his head, "See you in the morgue after you ask him."

~~ Optimus comes to the securely locked blast doors of the Ark that separate his home from the rest of the universe. He opens it only enough for him to slide through sideways. Nearly always stoic, Prime comes to Ironhide and nods curtly. Ironhide cocks a curious optic brow and com's him, "One hour or two?"

Optimus replies via com, "Things took longer than I thought." The UN and reporters are yelling and clamoring for Prime's attention, but he stays focused on his soldiers. "I knew you had it under control."

Ironhide turns his back to the crowd and scoffs his commander, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Optimus doesn't respond to the question. He nods to Brawl to head in. Then to Ironhide, "Go. I've got this."

Ironhide shakes his head, "No, you need a bodyguard. Even if it's only window dressing." To that Optimus huffs at his friend's cockiness.

Finally Optimus turns to the crowd, "I'm sorry, I have no time for you today. I thought my message had been clear. Sorry to waste your time."

He turns his back and heads towards the door. When one arrogant reporter pipes up, "What could be so important?"

Optimus scans the crowd looking for someone who might understand. He sees someone of military persuasion and narrows his gaze, "I have new information that needs to be dealt with. Vital."

Ironhide cocks an optic at him for revealing that. Some one else asks, "We heard rumors of a ship that crashed. Female Autobots on board? What is really going on inside the base? Bot orgy? Why no humans permitted inside? Don't want the truth getting out about so called mech/femme interaction? Hum?"

Ironhide fumes and takes a stomp forward. Optimus puts one hand to his chest stopping the deadly advance without looking. Optimus remains stoic, "We have Sparkplug, Marie, Spike and Carley. We do have humans inside. Now, excuse me. I have duties that require my attention."

"They are part of your loyal team. They will only tell us what you tell them to say. Why not any of us?"

Optimus scans the crowd again for any sign of support. There's a face! Much older, but none the less, he would know that smile anywhere. The one who had defended him when this group of rabid invaders were pissed of his last vacation with Elita. Optimus smiles broadly reaching and kneeling before this ambassador, "Mr. Abraham. Please, would you come with me?" Optimus extends his hand to the ailing much older man. Certainly he doesn't have much time left on this Earth. The man smiles back and seats himself into Optimus' palm, "I wasn't sure you would remember me." The thumb carefully closes over the lap securing the older respected man in Prime's palm.

Optimus smiles, "You, I could never forget. Please, you are most welcomed into our home. I am sorry, Ultra Magnus isn't here today. He so enjoyed your company last time." The man laughs boisterously. With that, Optimus ignores the rest of the crowd and heads inside carefully with his new charge. Ironhide closes the door into the face of the angry crowd. A very solid clank is heard baring the door. There's a reason why it is called a blast door. The sound of the crowd is instantly cut off.

Ironhide smiles and sighs delighted, "Ahhh, sweet silence!" Except for the clank of their peds on the metallic floor. The older gentleman laughs.

Abraham asks carefully, "So what is really going on?"

Optimus smiles, "I really did get some new military information that I need to confirm with my officers. But also, we have a spark bond anniversary we are celebrating. You will enjoy tonight's celebration."

They walk further down the main hall in silence. Ironhide breaks off to another room to finish some duties. Abraham soothes Prime's thumb, "Optimus, I heard a rumor." Optimus looks down to the man. Abraham's face is sorrowful, "I feel the need to offer my condolences. Twice over?"

Optimus only dips his head in acceptance of the gesture, but neither confirms nor denies the rumor. They continue down the hall to the rec-room.

~~ Inferno comes round again, by the flashing green and red lights on his intercom panel beside his berth. Some how during the course of their last recharge, the entwined mates have slipped down to lay side by side, but never loosing contact. It takes Inferno a few moments to entangle one arm, with a moan and a snuggle from Firestar, and reach up to the com. He touches it so he can read the message afraid playback would awaken the femme medic. The red light is business: **Need to confirm readings from Hydrax. Prime/Ironhide.**

The green light is personal: **19:00 Rec-Room. Be polished, ditch the weapons. Bring your Sparklight. Ironhide/Jazz**

With that, Inferno checks the current time. Only 12:00. He's got a few more hours. Maybe now she will talk to him. He strokes her helm watching her so peaceful and so perfectly beside him. She's been living a Pit-ful life lately. First she had to confirm Elita's death... And the sparkling. Onyx and Chromia, her two best friends are captured, presumed dead. And of course their own damaged sparklink. Clutching her closer, he prays, "Please dear Primus, help her. Protect her. What can I do for her?"

Firestar shutters in her mate's embrace, "No! No!"

Inferno presses his lips to her forehelm, "Shh, my Star. I'm here. The nightmare has passed. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Awake she clings to him, "I need the bond. Don't let go of me right now."

"I won't. Sleep a few more hours. Just sleep. Feel my peace. Sleep." Her breath begins to slow and her spark beat begins to drop to a calm pace. He knows the nightmare she is reliving. He was dreaming of it himself just before Optimus laid her in his arms ceasing it instantly.

{flashback} Before the war, Inferno and Firestar had been one of the last couples officially bonded at the Hall of Records. Orion had taken a moment from his work station to watch the friends take their vows and Alpha Trion seal the ceremony. As everyone else had turned their backs while the sparks merged, Orion returned to his station.

Years later, Optimus Prime had sent a team out to try rescuing civilians from attempted Decepticon capture in Hydrax. Bumblebee, Huffer, Brawl, Onyx all provided cover fire while Inferno and Firestar (trained rescue personnel) pulled the innocent out and loaded them onto Skyfire. Running a last sweep for survivors, Blitzwing and Cyclonous made their strafing run. The rubble came down. Another blast and a contaminated radioactive spike came down from one of the upper floors of the multiplex of science buildings. Firestar launched herself on top of Inferno trying to roll him out of the way, breaking his hold of the wall he was supporting. Too late. The spike impaled them both under the crumbling wall. Like two olives in a martini glass. Firestar latched her arms even tighter around her mate.

Inferno groans in their link, _"I don't feel so good, Darling."_

Firestar groans likewise, _"My love, I'm going to be sick." _They retch in unison as the radiation begins it's assault on their sparks.

Bumblebee and Huffer dig through the rubble. Huffer shakes his head, "Oh, this is ugly." Bee whines with him. Some how, the team gets them out and carefully loaded onto Skyfire still impaled together.

Ratchet comes to the rec-room and sees Sunstreaker and Red Alert putting up streamers. Off to one side, Carley is directing Huffer and another bot with a very large flame shaped cake. On one wall is a huge poster of Firestar and Inferno. He comes closer to it.

Ratchet stares at it while a cube is shoved into his hand. He glances to First Aid who tips his own cube, "Cute couple. Glad they're still here to celebrate." Ratchet says nothing, but a grimace flutters across his face. First Aid grips Ratchet's shoulder, "Hey, I was there. You did incredible work."

Ratchet smiles back to his teammate. "I had a good team." Then he looks to Optimus coming in the room, "I wish I could have …"

{continue flashback} Onyx calls ahead, "Ratchet, prepare the med bay."

Ratchet growls back, "I already am! Duh!"

Onyx ignores his rant, "Ratchet, Firestar and Inferno are impaled together through the sparks."

All the air whooshes out of the doctor's vents, "Oh Dear Primus. How are they?"

Onyx presses a hand to Inferno's chest and one to Firestar's back. "From what I can tell, they are weak but beating in sync. It's almost like it's only one spark. If they weren't bonded, I doubt either would be alive. I don't like the look of this orange radioactive spike. I'm sending them ahead with Jetfire and Ravenfire."

Ratchet turns supportive, "Understood. Try to keep them calm. I'll prepare and inform Preceptor. Out."

For Inferno and Firestar _The One _is very sick. It has never felt like this before. Always before this bond had been peace, comfort, support. Right now it was writhing in agony trying to hold the Two together as _One._ The waves of nausea waved over and over again. Several more times they retched and then their body began to convulse. Jetfire's mate Ravenfire tried to hold them down and calm.

Arriving at the med bay, Ravenfire and Jetfire carry the couple in. Immediately Preceptor examines the spike while Ratchet focuses on the bots' systems. Clutching hands off to the side, the jet couple stayed incase larger bots were needed to assist.

Preceptor confirmed with Ratchet, "We have to get it out quick. The contaminate is eating the sparks."

Ratchet doesn't look up from his scans, "Looks like a clean blow through her left shoulder. But his right toxin pump is severely damaged. It's already leaking. First Aid! Prepare the decontamination unit, STAT." Now he lifts his head, "Ready?'

Preceptor sags, "Oh slag."

"What now?" Ratchet barks as First Aid and Wheeljack comes over with the portable unit.

Preceptor moans, "Their combined spark signatures are keeping the spike from imploding."

Ratchet slams his com line, "Ironhide, I need a bomb disposal unit!"

"I'm a little busy right now trying to keep them off our back door."

Ratchet bellows_, _"I have a bomb inside the med bay now killing a bonded pair. When they die it goes off. Wanna get rid of it now so I can save them too?"

Ironhide lets off a string of obscenities, "Chromia's on her way with Moonracer and Brawl."

For Preceptor and Ratchet time went too slow. For Firestar and Inferno's _One, _is was a constant struggle to stay bonded. The spike wanted to separate them, but their sparks and souls were reaching and clinging around the spike for every tiny trace of each other. Their strength was beginning to fade and one by one they could feel Inferno going into toxic shock while Firestar's shoulder burned in actual fire.

Ratchet cried out, "Come on Inferno, release the repellant. You can do it! Send it down the spike. Keep it in check. Firestar, keep him calm, cool him down. Don't let his fever spike."

The couple moan in agony straining to follow the medic's orders. Finally Inferno's foam released putting out the orange and green flames erupting from Firestar's shoulder. His spark rate had surged, but at her free hand caressing his face he calmed and slipped into emergency stasis. Firestar began to sob.

Ratchet soothed her helm, "Hang on, Firestar."

She glances up to him, "Ra… Ratchet, I can't hear him."

He smiles tenderly, "Shhh, sweet star. It's okay. You know better, my little medic. Come on, tell me. Focus on your patient not your spark."

She closed her optics and sighed heavily. Recently Ratchet had been giving her deeper training into medical procedures. He had lost a few recently. On top of the fact, Prime ordered him to with no explanation why. From the first moment of training, Ratchet saw Firestar as kindred family member. (little sister or daughter) As Firestar talked to Ratchet he smiled each time she got the diagnosis right. Gently nudging her memory when she got it wrong, all the while stroking her forehelm and Inferno's as well, with a soothing calming her so she could still feel her sleeping mate. Keeping hope alive.

When Moonracer, Brawl, and Chromia arrived with the bomb disposal unit, they gasped. A sharp look directly to the new arrivals made it clear, remain silent. Then he com'd them, **This is going to be delicate and must be swift. Inferno is unconscious but could come to. Firestar must remain calm for both of them, got it? **The team nods.

Ratchet and Preceptor take their places at the sides letting the bomb unit Commander Brawl at the head of the spike. With a nod to all parties, Ratchet counts, "One… two… three!" Preceptor yanks the disintegrating radioactive spike from Firestar's back. Tossing it into Brawl's tank. He slams the lid the three whisk from the med bay.

Firestar howls with pain. Inferno gasps awake and violently begins shuttering. First Aid yanks him away and into the de-com unit. Firestar is still screaming in agony that pierces Ratchet's own spark.

A muffled explosion is heard from the hall. Jetfire checks and then returns, "They're fine Ratchet. The hall is gone, but everyone is fine. Proceed."

Ratchet fiercely clasps Firestar's face in his big tender paws forcing her optic to optic with him, "Calm down! It's going to be fine."

Her eyes are wide with fear and shakes her head with a strength she shouldn't have. "Ratchet! I can't hear him. I can't feel him. It's….. silent. He's gone."

Ratchet jerks his head over to First Aid and Wheeljack trying to stabilize the convulsing fire brigade leader. He turns her head so she can see him, "Look! He's alive but won't be if -"

She whimpers as tears come down her face, "It's silent. I can't feel him."

"Ratchet! He's crashing!" First Aid bellows.

Inferno's voice comes through the shutters of his body, "Firestar. My beloved Star. I failed you. I'm coming to _One _with you …" The medics all look to each other in fear knowing that tone in the mech's voice. He's preparing to die. He can't see or feel his mate, therefore has given up.

Then Ratchet looks back to Firestar. Calling and pleading with her mate. But he's gone out again. CMO barks the orders, "Jetfire, Raven help Wheeljack with the portable containment shield. First Aid bring them together. Preceptor, get me tape, cable, rope anything to bind their hands together. Go!"

The teams do as he ordered. As Ratchet had hoped, as soon as they could physically touch, the couple's sparklink came back and both patients' readings quickly dropped to level that dropped the CMO's sparkrate to a acceptable level. Everyone sighed and got to work. Preceptor tied Firestar's hand securely into Inferno's. Then he got to work removing her damaged shoulder and chest panels.

For the mech-mate, Ratchet and First Aid had their hands full trying to neutralize the toxin leaked from his ruptured pump. Wheeljack kept an eye on the shield unit turning the inside into an oversized decontamination chamber. The medics worked for hours. Ravenfire slipped Energon into the medics to keep them functioning as well.

The last piece remain was the damaged sparks. Ratchet had the bots bodies and sparks stabilized, but how to repair the sparks? He just didn't know what to do. Looking at the couple sleeping peacefully and smiling, he was satisfied for now. The sparks were deteriorating any further, it was alright to step back and rest the processor for a moment. Regroup. Time to call the experts.

He turned to his team, "Wheeljack, I want to keep them in de-com. Everyone else, get some fuel and recharge."

First Aid helps him cover the couple with a warming blanket. "And you?"

Ratchet lays a tender hand on Firestar's helm. He can't help himself and leans down to press his forehelm against hers. "I can't leave them just yet."

First Aid nods, "I'll relieve you in a bit. Okay?" Ratchet nods and steps out of the shield to begin cleaning the equipment.

Jetfire and Ravenfire finally step from their sentry posts and come to help Ratchet. Nobody asks, so nobody answers. They just begin cleaning up. Jetfire finally pipes up from the pinging in his helm, "Elita and Prime both are asking."

Ratchet nods, "You can tell them they can come. I actually have questions for all four of you, if you would be willing and answer them."

Ravenfire leans in, "Us?"

Ratchet nods, "Lets wait until the other spark bonded get here and then…" Ravenfire looks over to the bonded rescue team and then understands. The poor CMO wasn't bonded himself, therefore needed first hand knowledge of the sparklink in order to heal his patients. More than that, they all focus on Firestar, Ratchet's precious charge. {end flashback}

Chapter 3 coming….


	3. codelines

**Prime Blood: Infernal Fire Chapter 3**

Inferno looks down on his beloved sleeping mate. He lets a soft finger tip slip down the deep scar of her shoulder to her spark chamber. With a caress to the soft underarmor, her beautiful spark slowly emerges half way. And there it is. A normal spark would be a perfect blue sparkling icy globe of glowing light. But not theirs. He touches the line where an orange streak runs through the blue. The cause of their damaged sparklink.

Ratchet and Preceptor had been able to remove the poisoned spike but a poisoned scar remains forever damaging the sparklink between the mated pair. The ability to call and reach out had been severed. The ability to feel each other empathically, gone. The only time they could feel each other was when they actually touched. Feel but not talk. The only time they could talk was when the sparks merged and became _One. _Unfortunately, they couldn't hold together like they used to. As wonderful as a massive overload could be amorously, it was just enough energy to blow the sparks apart.

But it didn't matter, he smiled. He still had her. Other species survived without this amazing bondlink. Look at these humans married/bonded for way more than half their lives! He smiled and leaned in to nuzzle his face into his mate's spark energy. If any other bot had tried it, they would have died from her self preservation mode. But seeing how half of the energy contained was his, the spark emerged further to press into his affection.

They have a survived all these eons. They will survive even longer, if a Decepticon doesn't kill them first.

To this though he feels her, "Or Moonracer's flying." She giggles back.

He doesn't pull back. He just nuzzles deeper, "Then don't go back."

She pulls her spark into her chamber and pulling his cheek above her spark wrapping her arms around his head. Finally she responds, "I have to."

He holds her just as tight, "What could be so important?"

"Could you actually lay here with me and deny Ironhide this opportunity of mating?"

Inferno's body stiffens and whispers, "Chromia."

Firestar pulls back enough to face her mate, "Yes. But you can't tell him. It's not pretty. And it's not a sure thing. That's why Ultra Magnus asked us to confirm with Jazz, Prowl and Prime."

Inferno strokes her shoulder scar, "The ultimate rescue mission. Now I'm jealous."

She giggles and nuzzles him back. They lay in silence for a few minutes while he curls her so he can run his palm down her central support rod. Firestar lets her fingers trail down the scar on his belly above the toxin pump that was replaced.

"Star, what's going on? You came for Chromia, alright. You came for our anniversary, okay. But why are you trying to bleed me dry?"

"I may have figured out how Optimus and Elita conceived. I want to try."

His hand freezes. The hope of all their species died when Elita and the sparkling were killed. Not just any sparkling, but Prime's. The strongest of the strongest. The Matrix bearer's offspring and mate. No other sparkling had a stronger chance. It was a miracle. It was a tragic loss. Not one he even wanted to consider possible for himself.

Inferno didn't say anything. What could he say? Could he deny his mate a chance at happiness? But he just didn't feel right continuing his codeline if Prime couldn't. It just felt wrong in his spark.

Firestar could feel his worries and conflicting emotions. She drew herself to lay across him and look down into his beautiful optics, "Love, Elita had told us all she hoped this worked and that all of us would be able to continue our mates' codelines. It was the best gift we could honor Primus and our mates with. Elita told us to try. Not to wait until hers was born. But timing…"

Inferno couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Sweetly he kissed his mate. Ever so tenderly he took his time caressing and lingering on every dimple, scar and beautiful freckle on her underarmor. This time, the overload did not blow the sparks apart. It was a slow wave after wave of pulsing warm encompassing love leaving tears of joy on each other's faces. It could be called more of an _overwave_ than an **overload. **

Inferno lifts his head for a moment and lets it clunk back down on the bunk, "We have to meet with Prime and then Ironhide has a party planned for us. You up for that?"

She clenches his hand tight, "I'm not letting go of you the whole time. I have to feel us."

Inferno smiles, "I can handle that. Wash rack?" She nuzzles down in to his arms again, secure in his tenderness. He smiles, "Alright. Just a few more breams. Rumors are going to start."

She giggles, "What rumors are left to start about us? Every one knows I've got you right where you should be!"

He sits up scoffing in amusement. "Just for that! No more breams for you, Miss Smart Star!" He tosses her over his shoulder in the fireman's carry and through the adjoining door into the wash rack he shares with the other medics/emergency personnel in this wing.

~~ Optimus walks into the re-room with Mr. Abraham. He comes right up to Ratchet and smiles. Ratchet smiles back up to Optimus, "Ah, Mr. Abraham, correct?"

The diplomat smiles, "Yes, I am. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not so good with names any more, Doctor."

Ratchet chuckles, "That's fine Ambassador. Ratchet's my name, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry Ultra Magnus isn't here." Optimus, Mr. Abraham and Ratchet chuckle.

Carley's voice gets everyone's attention, "Spike, don't even THINK about it." Spike's finger is lingering over the flame colored cake with the white star in the middle.

Mr. Abraham looks up to Ratchet, "So, what's the celebration?"

Ratchet points to the poster on the wall, "It's their sparkbond anniversary."

"Spark? That's your life force, correct?" Ratchet nods.

Optimus holds his hand out to Ratchet asking him to take Mr. Abraham. Ratchet does looking curiously to Optimus. "We have another bond to celebrate. Confidential, of course. Excuse me." Ratchet shoots his friend a curious look, but Optimus remains silent going to Carley instead.

Mr. Abraham asks, "Would you mind explaining?"

Ratchet turns to the man and continues, "Unlike human marital bonds, when we take a mate, it is a physical bonding. Not sex, but a fusion of life forces. Once the sparks merge, they become two halves of one life force." Ratchet lets the words sink in. They both look over to Optimus talking to Carley.

Mr. Abraham feels nearly ashamed to ask, "Elita….?"

Ratchet drops his voice very low and respectfully, "Tonight is a celebration for Inferno and Firestar. There will be no tears tonight. There will be laughing, dancing, a few stories and probably too much drinking. But there will be no tears tonight. Elita would shoot us all in the aft if we let one tear fall on her behalf tonight."

Mr. Abraham understands deep in his heart. "Two life forces become one. Until All Are One?" Ratchet nods. The ambassador watches Optimus smile to Carley's scowling of him. Then Optimus pulls himself up straight rubbing his thumb against his left finger palm side. Ratchet takes a deep sigh seeing it too. Optimus leaves the room. Abraham sighs, "Fusion of two life sources. Two halves of one life force… what happens-"

"It's a miracle. Only the very strongest survive," the medic ponders in awe that his leader is still functioning sanely.

"Ratchet, look at me." Ratchet faces the old man in his palm, "My wife died a couple years ago of cancer. I may not have been physically bound to her, but emotionally… Liana would kick my butt too if I started crying over how much a miss her and screw up someone else's party. I can empathize with Prime. With every last breath I take, I will serve my people, because when I get to Heaven, I will have eternity with her. But my people need me here and now." Ratchet gives him a warm compassionate smile. "And I'm lucky to have friends and family who keep me active. I have to admit, at night, when it's quite, I miss her most." They both turn to the empty doorway. "I can see you care about him very much. And I can see he loves you every bit as much back." To that, Ratchet's smile broadens.

"So, tell me, were you at their bonding ceremony?"

Ratchet shakes his head. "No, I didn't know them at the time."

A new voice at the door way has Ratchet's attention quickly. Tinder (a black and orange femme with fresh welds on her face) and Flack (Army green and black femme with a patched hip panel) grace the doorway. First Aide smiles exclaims cheerfully while Ratchet growls, "What are you two doing here?"

Tinder lays a tender hand on Ratchet's arm, "Please Ratchet, no high grade, but we flew half way across the universe to meet this mech who turns our medic to mush?" He narrows his gaze at her and releases his gruffness. Silently, he pats her hand giving in.

Flack curls her arm through First Aide, "So, what is a medic like you doing in a place like this?" He flushes and chortles at the pick up line. Leading the femmes to the couch to be comfortable and rested, the medics introduce the humans.

~~~ Powerglide is awaken by the sound of clattering armor. Cracking one optic open he scowls at what he sees. "And just where do you think you are going?"

Moonracer lifts her head in the dark room placing her pelvic armor on, "Prime wants to meet with me. Duh, Commander Moonracer crashed Shockwave's shuttle nearly on his head? Kinda have to stop screwing with you to answer for myself." She sighs struggling with the shoulder piece. "And Ironhide is throwing a party for Inferno and Firestar in the rec-room. He said you had a rough patrol. I don't blame you if -"

"Mooney, stop." He gets up and comes to her side. He helps her attach a shoulder panel. "Give me a moment. I'll come with you." Then swats her lightly on the aft, "You should have told me from the beginning."

He turns to get a piece of his own armor but she catches his arm, "I'm sorry." He continues slipping from her grasp. "There was no need for me to be-

He turns swiftly and pins her to the wall kissing her hard. Just when he knew it was going to be heated again he pulls away, "I love you! I will always love you. Alright?" She sees a change on his face in the dimly lit room. Fear. He takes a deep breath and charges in, "Tonight you're going to hear rumors of Astoria. They aren't rumors. I fell for a human female for a very brief period of time. I was an aft. A royal-"

Moonracer shoves him away violently and leaves the quarters fuming.

Powerglide slams his unarmored head into the wall "Primus, I'm an aft!"

~~ By the time Prime returns to the war table, Moonracer is already there. She looks very different than when he last saw her. Last time she was exhausted and despondent. Now she was recharged and mad. But focused.

She has the war table lit up and scrutinizing the schematics carefully. Before he can even address her, she barks in full command mode without looking at him, "I know exactly how to keep Ironhide busy. He is to keep that stupid red plane out of my sight. Got it?" Silence. So she looks up realizing she used the wrong tone with _her CO_. "Sir," she tries again with a pleading tone.

Optimus has seen enough fights between couples, been there a few times himself, and knows it's best not to react. Instead he flicks a finger to the table. "Debrief me."

She sighs at him pushing her rant aside and staying on the more important task. Tapping a section of the table, it expands, "Each of us has been focusing on a different aspect."

Optimus remains calm and firm, "I got Strifer's chip. This is an inside job." Moonracer drops her hands in defeat, and weakly nods. He prods, "Wrecker or Rock Bottom?"

Strifer shakes her head, "I just don't know. And I should."

Optimus spills the facts, "An ex-Seeker commander's mate as been captured from a very secure location. One secret base commander has been killed. No! Executed." Moonracer flinches at Prime's cool replay of the facts of his own mate's death: Strictly professional. "The next FIC is then captured." He slaps a hand down making her face him, "Commander! How can you be sure she is still alive?"

Moonracer gives him a positive tone, "I know she is."

"How?" He nearly barks.

"I read Firestar's notes. She doesn't know I did."

"And why would one of your subordinates feel the need to keep information from their commanding officer?" He is testing her in several ways. Some against him.

Her head and voice drop to nearly a whisper, "They don't want to loose another commander."

Optimus reaches over and grabs her chin making her face him directly, "You think I do either?" Once he sees her optics change to understanding him, he lets go. "I want all the facts. You know Ironhide and I go way back. But I will not risk your team and Ultra Magnus' for one bot. One femme. One potential officer's mate."

Moonracer tries to stay professional, "I saw her myself. I spent cycles and sacrificed recharge to hack into Shockwave's labyrinth camera system. She's in there. Alive."

Optimus smiles tenderly, "Sacrificed recharge? Sure you aren't hallucinating?"

Moonracer quirks a smirk, "No, Firestar saw it too. On her own time." He nods. "But Prime, it's not pretty. She's done stuff…. If we get her back…" Moonracer shutters. "She has become someone Ironhide would never recognize, in order to protect him. He can not be there."

"Should you be there?" He's just as concerned for her sanity.

Moonracer pulls herself up straight, "I WILL be there. And yes, I will defy you to be on that hit team."

Optimus nods, "Very well, Commander. Now, show me what you have."

Before she can start, Jazz and Strifer come to the door holding hands. Optimus looks at them curiously, "You two shouldn't be here." He checks his chronometer, "It's only been-"

"This is my teammate." Strifer boldly steps forward to the map.

Jazz smirks, "It's a major part of her I just love."

Optimus nods slowly with a deep understanding, "Yes, I can relate, Jazz."

The four are looking at the close up of the map when two more red bots darken the door way, hand in hand. Moonracer looks up to them and beams. "Firestar you are positively glowing. Feel better?"

Blushing, Firestar leans her head to Inferno's shoulder, "Yeah. You?"

Moonracer's face falls flat, "Don't ask." They all shoot the green femme curious looks, but she drops her gaze to the map avoiding them.

The rescue team couple goes over to the warm Energon dispenser and gets a couple cups, never loosing physical contact with each other. They come to Moonracer's side and slide the map over to the place where they had been critically wounded. At that point, Inferno wraps a loose arm around her waist holding them hip to hip.

Firestar taps it to enlarge, "Inferno, those orange spikes are still there. What were they? What was being kept there? Why would Shockwave be interested in this area?"

He sighs trying to recall the accident, "I know it was a chemical warehouse. But for the life of me, I can't remember what all was there. Have you tried Hydrax records?"

Strifer nods, "Eaten." Everyone looks to her curiously. She shrugs, "Shockwave sent his little Driller pet to eat the building. Not so much as a stylus was left."

Inferno cocks a smirk, "Know anyone who can get into main records storage of Iacon?"

Optimus only cocks one optic to him, "Funny Inferno, very funny."

The doorway darkens again. Three more mechs. Prowl, Ironhide and Powerglide lingering in the background. Moonracer looks up, but as soon as seeing him, focuses right back to the table. Powerglide slinks back a few steps.

Optimus looks around the room at his team. Inferno coms him privately, **She needs sparklink right now. Please don't-**

"Prowl, take Strifer, Ironhide, Powerglide to my office," Optimus cuts off Inferno's plea and keeps Moonracer separated from her own issue. "There's a second map on my wall. Ironhide, I'm going to leave the Ark in your hands. Rock Bottom, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Preceptor and I will be leaving as soon as Skyfire arrives."

He turns to the rescue team. Inferno nods to his commander, "I would prefer to stay on Earth." Firestar whips her head up to him in fear. "I'll explain later, Darling." With that he leans his head to press into her forehelm. "Right now, the mission is all that matters, right?" Silently she nods against her mate. A rescue mission: their strength.

Optimus nods, "So be it." He turns back to Prowl, "Find me a way into Shockwave's detention facility on C block."

Ironhide pipes up, "Do you want the building to remain standing when we get done?"

Optimus shakes his head at his cocky friend, "Sorry, but even you aren't that good. Just go. We still have a party tonight and I want as much of this hammered out before then. Go." Jazz gives his new mate one last hand squeeze and then follows the other mechs out. With that, Prime seals the door and then puts the room on frequency jam and locks out the intercoms. Only the link between Prowl and Prime's helm will work.

He looks to the three femme leaders: "Out with it now! No more secrets between each other in order to save each other spark ache. You have a mole! I will consider Prowl and Ironhide's plan, but when I get to Cybertron, only Ultra Magnus and I will know the true plan. Spill it. Now!"

Strifer drops her tone, "Sir, no offense but this could be-"

Optimus' optics glow angry, "Your Commander was executed saving your aft! Why did she risk her life and that of her sparkling? Forget the pleasantries. Don't pacify me. Say her name if you must. Forget I'm her mate. I am your Supreme Commander and I want to know why two of my commanders have captured and killed because of you."

Inferno grips Firestar a little tighter. She can feel his anxiety washing over her. In turn she is trying to send a compassionate expression to Prime that he just doesn't want.

Optimus slams one fist into the other palm, "Facts. Now."

Quickly, succinctly, Strifer pours on the facts. "We got word that Onyx was alive. Strifer and I went to search out the information. We saw a black femme flyer take off, but I can't be sure it was her. We found evidence of another femme hold. That's where we found Tinder and Flak. There were several others dead. But we came under attack by a Driller and a flyer high up with jamming abilities. Chromia and Elita came out to help. Along the way, we found the rest of the femme's and sparklings fleeing the hold. Elita and Chromia were trying to gather as many as possible while running for our mobile unit. Elita found a bunker and hunkered down. You know how fast she is." To that, Optimus nodded. "The sparkling had done nothing to slow her down. And you know she is the best shot." Once again, Optimus nodded.

Firestar picks up from here, "I was handling the transport. Elita com'd us. She ordered everyone else to load the transport and get the refugees to Ultra Magnus so he could warp them to Velecitron and then to a safer planet. Elita told us to leave her. Chromia begged her not to." Firestar stops gathering her breath. Optimus' fingers are curling into the table. "Elita shot Chromia in the knee joint therefore forcing her to ride up top and lay cover fire for the transport. Sir… we … didn't…. it…"

Optimus' throat was tight but he had to know, "Go on."

Inferno sent her waves of encouragement, "Chromia saw the black flyer from above. But still couldn't identify it. We took off. There was a clear exit plan for Elita. Chromia did insist on knowing it. With our femme short code, Elita told us. And Chromia agreed."

Optimus takes a deep breath, "So someone knows your short code. I don't even know it. Elita wouldn't tell me… just incase I was captured, you wouldn't be compromised."

Moonracer whispers, "We know."

"Does Magnus know?"

"Only Springer. For the same reason, Ultra Magnus refused to know."

Optimus tries a different way, "Has Springer been captured or probed?"

Firestar shakes her head, "Not as far as we know."

Optimus nods, "One of the things I will check with Ultra Magnus." He takes a deep sigh, "Now Chromia."

Strifer can see Moonracer is still shook up so she takes point, "Here." She points to a piece of the map. "She heard Shockwave was doing experiments with some captured femmes. We weren't sure if it was a ruse to lure us out or truth. So Moonracer and Chromia went out alone to investigate. We did see Slipstream land and be welcomed in. A few cycles later, she looked shaken up, but left on her own. They com'd back out findings."

Moonracer takes over, "We heard a sparkling cry. We went to investigate and then a streak of black just swooped down and Chromia was gone. I never saw what or who it was. I can't even be sure if it was a warp or a swooping flyer. It was just so fast… I…" Firestar grabs her friend's hand.

Optimus walks away from the table and gets himself a cup of hot Energon. It gives him time to process everything they are saying. Completely focused.

He taps his com, "Prowl, I need Powerglide." Moonracer stiffens, but remains professional. Optimus comes back to the table. They all step back so he can have the full table. Then he turns the table 3-D.

"Moonracer, give me an estimate ceiling you saw that black flyer for each incident." Moon racer touches the 3-D map at each point of the attacks leaving sea-foam green dots.

A tap is heard on the door. Optimus lets Powerglide enter then seals it again. Powerglide carefully avoids Moonracer and focuses on his CO. Optimus points to the map. "I need to know flyers who can hit these specs." Quickly Prime puts more information a wall board containing estimated speed, ceiling, and fire power. Walking to the wall board he looks it over. "Autobot or Decepticon?"

"And Neutral." Optimus finishes. Powerglide is now very curious. Optimus hands him the stylus and clears a blank space for him to write. "Alive?"

Optimus finishes, "And assumed dead or captured."

Powerglide begins his list, "What are you looking for?"

Moonracer snaps, "A traitor!" Powerglide felt that retort like a stylus in his back.

Optimus snaps himself, "Silence, Commander!" Moonracer instantly knows she was out of line.

Powerglide finishes his list and hands the stylus to Prime, "That's all that is fresh in my processor."

Optimus keeps his tone firm, "If you think of any more, give the names to Prowl he will pass them along. Dismissed."

Powerglide turns and makes optic contact with Moonracer, but she quickly turns aside to get her own hot Energon. Optimus opens the door forcing Powerglide to leave the room.

As soon as he is gone Optimus turns on his Femme Commander (not caring if the others hear or not), "Moonracer, do you want to be removed from this mission?" She shakes her head firmly. He leans in, "I suggest you get your processor together. Solve your problem with your mate before we leave, or you won't be coming. Am I clear?"

Moonracer sneers, "He's not my mate."

Optimus narrows his gaze repeating the question, "Am I clear?" She doesn't move. "Distractions get Commanders killed. There's been enough fluids spilled by complications."

Strifer gasps, "Optimus you can serious believe you caused Elita's death!"

He puts a hand up for her to be quiet never letting his optics leave Moonracer's face. "Am. I. Clear. Commander?"

She whispers, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, everyone, look at this list and tell my why any one should be eliminated?"

Inferno, holding Firestar's hand tighter comes to the board. He pulls a red stylus from his subspace. "At the time of the first attack, this trine were here pounding us here on Earth." He puts a circled line strike through Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream.

Firestar pulls her own orange stylus, "Theses aren't black." She takes out six more names. Optimus comes over and moves those names to a separate file, marking them **camouflaged?**

Moonracer comes over with her green stylus, "Ultra Magnus had this one in the brig during the first assault and the that one during the second." She marks a 1 and 2 next to a couple more names.

The list is narrowed down pretty severely. Ravenfire, Jetfire, Onyx, Blitzwing, and Octane.

Strifer comes over and grabs her own lavender stylus ready to mark out the Autobot names, "Oh come on! You can't seriously have those names-" Her hand is blocked by both Optimus and Moonracer.

Optimus takes his gold stylus and circles two names. Ravenfire and Onyx. Everyone takes a heavy sigh. "Two who know the femme code, black or dark colored, skilled warrior flyers, either in the proximity or unaccounted for." They all just stare horrified at the names and implications. "Not a breath of this leaves this room." He looks to each one in turn.

Firestar leans into her mate and he wraps a protective arm around her shoulder. "I don't even want it on my processor."

Optimus touches her shoulder warmly, "I know. I don't either. It always pains me to see a traitor in my ranks." He taps Onyx's name but looks to Moonracer with a double meaning, "But they may not be willing a traitor. There may be more to the situation than we know. We will have to find the traitor and ask them for the truth." Moonracer drops her gaze. He just told her she needs to listen to Powerglide's side of the story.

Taking a deep sigh and then a drink of his warm Energon, he turns to Strifer, "Have you told your teammates?" She shakes her head. "I know this may feel like a bad time, but do you want to?"

Strifer looks to her friends confidently, "I trust them. Jazz and I spark bonded last night."

Firestar beams a smile, "Oh honey, that's wonderful!"

Moonracer actually smiles simply for her, "Strifer, that is good news. Fast, but good."

Strifer smiles up to Optimus for confirmation, "Jazz doesn't do slow."

Optimus shakes his head, "No, he doesn't. He fell fast and hard for you." She flushes at the compliment knowing how long Jazz and Optimus have been friends and what a player-of-sparks Jazz has been.

Optimus turns back to the board and saves it to a data pad. Then subspaces it and clears the board. He points back to the table. "Inferno, I guess I'll have to wait until I get to Iacon to figure out why Shockwave is interested in that depot."

Inferno nods, "I'll take a time with Preceptor here, but taking him with you is a better idea. He knew the spike was a bomb. Along with Wheeljack and Ironhide, they are your chemical experts. I'd just be a third cog mucking the stew." Everyone knows he's trying to keep it light and away from the painful issue of separating mates again. He gives a weak smile, "Did I hear Carley brought a cake?"

Optimus nods, "Yes she did. Currently Ratchet is protecting it from Spike."

Firestar pulls a chip from her subspace, "Inferno, you and I need to see Preceptor about this sample before we go."

Optimus checks the chronometer, "We still have time. Why don't you go now." The couple nods and heads out.

Optimus releases the door and sends Prowl and ending ping to his meeting as well. He lets Strifer know she should go see Jazz. Optimus holds Moonracer back while she leaves. "I want you to talk to him alone. I don't know what you heard-"

"He told me he cheated with a human."

Optimus is taken back, "He told you himself?" Then smiles warmly, "What does that tell you?"

Moonracer tries to brush the meaning aside, "Nothing."

Optimus doesn't let her, "Define cheating or unfaithful?"

Moonracer looks up to him, "What do you know about what happened?"

Optimus smiles, "Enough. Now, what do you think happened?"

She shrugs, "I.. have no idea."

Optimus leans in almost too smug, "He's your mate. You know him better than anyone. What do you think?"

Moonracer scowls, "We aren't mates."

Optimus cocks his head dismissing that comment as well. "You still need to listen to him. He didn't do anything like you imagine. But in his spark, he feels like committed the worst sin. Listen to him before you decide to let him go." She doesn't move. "Look into his optics. That mech loves you very much. Did you see the mural in his quarters?" She shakes her head. He smirks, "Little busy focused on what was in front of you?" Shyly she nods. "I have a feeling he was too."

Moonracer bites her lip and then asks, "Optimus, did you ever…?" He shakes his head. "But you two were bonded. And he won't-"

"Moonracer, I'm asking you to listen to him, not bond with him or make him change is mind. Just listen to him. I will not let you ruin Firestar and Strifer's moment with your own pain. Got it?" She nods. "Besides, he did nothing. It's all the teasing around here that is making him think he did."

Moonracer lets that sink in for a moment. "You wouldn't be letting a lonely mech off easy because you sympathize, would you?"

Optimus snorts and scoffs disgusted, "Nobody is _that lonely_." Moonracer gapes at Prime, who rarely vents his opinion of individual humans.

Moonracer now leans in, "I'd like to meet her."

Optimus doesn't even hide his disgust this time, "**That **is probably the first female I've ever wanted to exterminate. And you!" he points a narrowing warning gaze, "If you bring her here, I _will _execute you, Commander!"

Once more she smiles relieved that Powerglide is in more trouble with himself than her, "On what grounds?"

"Mental duress to my soldiers! Enticing a mutiny! I'll find something." He growls firmly. Optimus taps his com still grumpy, "Powerglide to the war room." He smiles back to her while clearing the table, "What better place to hammer out an argument than a war room, hum?"

Moonracer shakes her head. She can't help but ask once more, "Really? It isn't that bad?"

Optimus shakes his head again, "I never said he was the smartest mech. But by Primus, he is probably the most loyal and faithful. Present company excluded." He winks to her as Powerglide graces the doorway.

Chapter 4: So how much trouble is Powerglide really in? Inferno and Firestar go to see Preceptor about their injured sparklink and the contaminate.


	4. painted into a corner

**Infernal Fire Chapter 4 **_So how much trouble is Powerglide really in with Moonracer? Inferno and Firestar go to see Preceptor about their injured sparklink and the contaminate._

_**Warning: **_take your insulin before you read this chapter.

Seeing Moonracer, the red plane-mech tries to back away in terror. Optimus motions him to come in, then leaves with a parting glance to Moonracer putting up her angry front to Powerglide. Optimus shoots her a last warning look behind Powerglide's back and closes the door.

Moonracer crosses her arms over her chest tapping her foot in anticipation, "Out with it."

Powerglide doesn't have his wing-kibble on so the struts still lay flat against his back. With his head bowed, he looks like a beaten cyber-puppy. "I'm an idiot."

Moonracer nods, "That's what Prime said."

Horrified, his head shoots up to Moonracer, "You… you talked to him about… her?"

Moonracer shakes her head, "No, I talked to him about you. He said I should sit down, shut up, and listen. He's forbidden me to go to the celebration for my subordinates until I do. So if you don't mind," she leans in and sneers, "Get on with it!"

Powerglide strokes the back of his thumb slowly over his spark guard plate, "I love you, Moonracer, and I promise you I will never hurt you again."

She huffs, "What happened?"

"There was this femme, I mean female. She needed rescuing." He shrugs like it's no big deal, "You know. So I did what we all do." He pauses and ponders what to say.

Moonracer retrieves her rifle from subspace and begins checking it's readings. He doesn't continue. "Powerglide, I'm going to give you to the count of five and then I'm going to send you to the med bay by the courtesy of my rifle and head off to the party. Then!" she cocks the riffle, "You can explain to me from the brig because I'm sure Ratchet will send me there for missing the party to repair your aft!" She aims the rifle at him, "One…."

Powerglide belts it all out quickly Blurr style, "She gushed over me and gave me all these compliments and I felt flattered and you know I never get that kind of attention. It all goes to the sleek and sexy ones like Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and commanders like Prime -of course-, Ultra Magnus… and of course the spark savers, Ratchet, First Aid…. but never me. I mean, like, I'm not good looking like the ground-pounders or even cool like Tracks-"

"Two!" Moonracer polishes the rifle.

"So she said she wanted to spend more time with me and well so I did and it felt good for someone to spend time with me and think I was cool," big gasps for breath, "And then they all started teasing me about having a girlfriend and then I just couldn't handle it. She kissed me and it felt good-"

"THREE!" She bellows tightening her grip on the weapon.

He falls to his knees, "Moonracer, please!" One thing the Autobot mechs are keenly aware of is that Femme Commanders are very different than regular femmes. If they say they will shoot you, Autobot or fellow femme or 'Con, they _**will**_ do it. "I understand if you never want to see me again. I can't blame you." His tone drops from pleading to honesty, "But my spark guard will always remain. This plate will forever bare your name." With that said, he drops his head preparing to push himself to stand up and walk out the door.

But before he can move, a sea foam green hue blocks his vision. The light clatter of her rifle being laid at his side freezes him.

"'Glide, look at me." Her voice is very soft, but he refuses to move. She takes his chin lightly in her hand and he lets her lift it to level their optics. "Did you interface with her?"

His face crunches and nearly turns green, "Gwak! NO!"

Moonracer smiles, "Anything physical?" He shakes his head violently. "Did she see your plate?" Now she is getting to the crux of the issue. She lays a beautiful soft finger over his chest. He lightly shakes his head.

He whimpers, "Moony, have you ever…?"

Her face turns curious, "'Glide, we're on a secluded base. We don't see any one. Who would I?"

Now it's his turn to scoff at her, "Hello, the Wreakers? You know, your secret, advanced, stealthy, brutally strong re-enforcements?"

She smiles recalling a memory, "Oh yeah. There was that one time with Leadfoot." Powerglide feels his spark sink. Oh she is enjoying the torture on his face. "Yeah, the time Blitzwing decide to play Pound-the-Driller on our heads and cracked the ceiling. We didn't have the supplies to fix it, so the Wreckers came out. Leadfoot was so sweet, he brought me some sweets."

Powerglide's mouth gapes, "You cheated because of sweets?"

Moonracer narrows her gaze at him accusing her, "I gave him a kiss on the cheek. And then I shared the sweets with everyone on the base. And you know what Ultra Magnus gave me?" Powerglide knows he's no competition for the General (heard a few femmes swoon over the _other_ large high ranking red/white & blue mech as well), he sinks lower, if that's possible. Moonracer growls at Powerglide's sulking, "And new ceiling, you dope! So I gave him a hug."

Powerglide falls back on his aft gaping at the current commander scowling down at him. So she leans in further until he is laying flat on his back on the floor and she now has him straddled, and her weapon aimed at his _cord. "_So I will ask you one last question, Powerglide. Did you ever tell her you love her?" He shakes his head violently. She beams a smile, "But you were flattered, excited, thrilled and enamored?" He nods.

"Well so was I." She withdraws the weapon and lays herself completely on top of him, "But you gave me a piece of your armor that I wear around my finger. And every time I miss you, I look at that."

He gulps, "I lay at night tracing your name on my chest."

She smirks, "I hear you've been painting too."

To that, his face flushes hot. "Who… who told you… that?"

She smiles broader, "Optimus and Ironhide. Any one else seen it?"

"Just the Aerial Bots."

"Is it any good?"

Powerglide shakes his head negatively. She narrows her gaze curiously. Powerglide finally finds the courage and brings his hands to tenderly stroke her face. Like sculpture studying his muse he traces each line and each curve. "It's slag compared to the real thing." He lifts his head, "I started painting it the day I stood Astoria up and never went back." He leans in closer and whispers, "I love you Moony."

She leans into his lips, "I love you too 'Glide." The kiss is warm and reconciling. Pulling back he continues to stroke her face.

She giggles, "You really had me worried."

He cringes, "I really was worried!" He smiles, "You are not a femme to mess with. Certainly not when is comes to sparks."

She strokes his chest, "Any chance you'll let me see that spark of yours?"

He closes his optics and crashes his helm to the floor. Not this fight again, and he walked right into that one. He takes a deep sigh, "No. I told you I was weak. Didn't I just prove that point?"

She scoots up to come face to face with him, "No, in fact you just proved how strong you are. How loyal, devoted, honorable and true you are."

He pushes her off and rolls to a standing position, "Yeah, just like a cyber-dog."

She grabs his arm and spins him slamming him against the wall. With a fist strike to his _tank, _he cringes and nearly doubles over. "Primus, maybe you are a freak'n coward."

He yanks himself upright and stares her down, "I may not be able to handle my pain that a spark-bond may bring to you, but by Pit I am no coward!"

She cocks her head, "Really? What's your _tank _held on with? Baling wire because it sure isn't wing nuts."

"Frag you Moonracer!" He winces and glowers at her.

"Do it!"

His head yanks back in surprise, "WHAT?"

"Frag me." She juts her chin at him. "Your heard me, put up or shut up." He still gapes at her. "Are you mech enough to frag Commander Moonracer or not?" He stares at her trying to figure her out. Why is she goading him into this kind of a fight? She turns away, "Maybe you **are** only good enough to be a toy for a human female like the ground-pounders are teasing you."

Now he is steamed. "That's not what you said last night in the wash rack."

She pokes him over the cord once more, "Show me if you are a man or a mech after what you just told me now. Because I am commander enough to take you down and make you scream like Astoria."

His lighting fast flyer strike does it again. Before she finishes that little tart's name, he has the commander off the floor, her legs latched around his waist, and one of his hands clamped under to lovely aft. "I'll show you all!" he roars and clamps his other hand behind her helm and nearly swallows her tongue trying to get them out of the war room. He begins to make her moan as they make their way bumping into the walls down the hall. She just _has_ to stroke his naked wing struts with the lightness of just two finger tips making his body quiver with arousal.

She giggles at his reaction, "Ast- AH!" He cuts off her teasing by slipping one digit into the crease for her inner thigh joint. Her moan is loud enough to make Optimus and Ratchet's heads poke out of the rec-room. But the couple doesn't see it while bumping their way down the hall to his quarters.

Optimus smiles to Ratchet, "Don't wait for them."

Ratchet chuckles, "What have you done?"

Optimus sighs happily, "Hopefully we will never hear that spoiled brat's name in this base again."

Ratchet smirks, "Oh you mean Ast-" He ceases instantly at the sight of Prime's dagger coming loose from his gauntlet. "Right, never again. Agreed."

~~~While Moonracer and Powerglide were hashing out their problems, Inferno and Firestar made their way to Preceptor's lab. The scientist looks up from his lab work at the happy couple. Preceptor beams, "Ah, Inferno, I see you found just what you needed."

Firestar leans into her mate nearly blushing. Inferno on the other hand is very proud to admit, "Yes I did. Just the boost this old spark needed." Preceptor laughs, "I'm pleased to see you too, Firestar. These audios sure have missed your voice." Coming closer, she gives him a warm one armed hug, still not letting go of Inferno. He notices a different look on their face. "Alright, why else are you here?"

Inferno hands him Firestar's sample. "Shockwave is up to something at the depot sight. We never did find out everything about that place."

Preceptor takes the sample and looks at it under the microscope, "Isn't this the same thing that impaled you both?" Firestar nods.

Preceptor turns to them both, "When's the last time your sparks have been looked at?" Inferno has a smug look while Firestar is blushing. Preceptor closes his eyes and shakes his head, "Forgive me, let me rephrase. When is the last time _medical personnel_ have looked at them?"

Inferno shakes his head also questioning Firestar, "Since you guys cleared us for duty?"

Preceptor points to the sample, "I wonder if things have changed. Is your link still…" Not sure how to ask the question.

Firestar lifts their linked hands, "Damaged? Yes. I can feel him when I touch him, but I can't send or receive him. I can't hear him. The silence is…" Her chin waivers.

Inferno's face changes expression feeling all her tormented emotions. He curls her back into his snug embrace. "Hey, shhh, I'm here. Link or not, I'm here."

Her voice shutters, "But you need to feel me encourage you. I need you to feel my love. I need…"

He cups her face, "Star, we've been over this so many times. I'm okay. I know where your spark lies. Within me. Shhh, it's okay."

She pushes forward and buries her face in his chest, "Maybe I need you. I want what we used to have. And more."

Inferno strokes her back, "I wouldn't mind that either, but it doesn't matter."

Preceptor can see right before him the damage to the bond. "Inferno, Firestar, would you mind if I looked at your sparks?" They turn to him. "Maybe I can do something to help. Maybe…"

Inferno nods. Preceptor motions to the gurney and has them take a seat side by side. "Here's what I would like to do. First, let me see your sparks individually and then merged. You said things were normal when your sparks rebonded?"

Inferno quietly tells the scientist, "Its harder to stay bound when overload hits."

Preceptor pats his hand knowing how sensitive that information is, "Remember what an overload is? A massive release of energy. With an injured spark, it's not that surprising. It's happened to others with weak or damaged sparks. Is there anything that works better than others?"

Firestar sends her mate a warm wave of arousal. Instantly Inferno heat signature rises. Preceptor can see communication, "Ah, you have found something?"

Firestar doesn't break her gaze with her mate, "Yeah, when he takes it slow and-"

Inferno cocks an optic brown, _**"I **_take it slow? Nu-hu. It's when you stop being a aggressive animal."

Preceptor clears his vocorder making them face him flushing, "So a slow release rather than a jolt holds the connection longer?"

Firestar is placid by Inferno's slow warm sendings, "Mmm, you could say that."

Preceptor smirks, "Inferno, I wasn't expecting a demonstration of overload while spark bonding. Just the bond itself."

Inferno looks back to his mate lovingly, "I may not be able to separate the two. Look at her Preceptor, have you ever seen a more wonderful creation in all your life?" Firestar flushes deeply into his slowing back caresses.

Preceptor smiles at the honest compliment and a true testament to the pair's relationship. "No, I haven't. You two are just what Primus envisioned for a perfect spark bonded pair." Everyone is silent for a moment holding onto that thought, letting time stand still.

Inferno turns on the gurney silently drawing Firestar by the hand. Looking deep into her optics, he lifts her to sit on the gurney. Joining her, straddling the table, he softly takes her thighs and draws them closer together, laying her thighs over his. She takes his chest armor off, lowering it to the floor and his spark slowly emerges, but his optics remain in contact with Firestar. Preceptor silently makes his notations and observations of the mech's spark.

Then he turns to Firestar, "Ready?"

She shakes her head flushing. Inferno furrows his brow. She points to the door, "I may be a medic, but I can't just bare my spark in here. Anyone could walk in. Inferno, only you or Ratchet has ever seen me… you know… my underarmor."

Preceptor and Inferno smile at her shyness. Then the scientist nods, "I've got just the answer. Inferno, help her take of the armor, but use this drape to cover everything else. Leave the opening just above the spark. And, I'll draw the curtain."

Firestar bites her lip, "Preceptor, you're nice and I know you aren't a pervert, but… I don't know if I can do this with you … ah, watching?"

Preceptor smirks to Inferno, "I seriously doubt you will notice me in a few minutes. Don't worry." He hands the fabric drape to Inferno and steps aside drawing the curtain to enclose them on the berth.

Inferno's spark reluctantly retreats while helping her remove the armor, still she waivers, "Inferno, I'm nervous."

He smiles setting the chest piece to the floor, "What if it was Ratchet?"

She shrugs, "That's different. Ratchet knows everything. Besides, he's like family and I know he knows you and I really well." Then she smirks, "Besides, he already caught us _at it_."

Inferno giggles remembering the reaming he got from Ratchet when he found the couple in the closet soon after surgery with Inferno still hooked up to the temporary external toxin filter on a wheeled post. "He didn't care about us joining, just the strain I was putting on all his work."

She smiles, "Yeah, but he did have a glint of amusement in his optics."

Inferno drapes the fabric over his mate's shoulders, "Not where I was standing." He draws the tails of the covering over her breasts and positions it so an opening is bared at her spark slit, but a clamped closed just over her port slit. "Better?"

She nods nervously, "Inferno… I'm sorry."

Now his face falls in sad confusion, "Oh Star, stop." He can feel his words had the opposite effect he hoped for. So he lifts a tender palm to her right cheek, "How long have we been bound?"

She lits in slight amusement knowing tonight is their anniversary, "Forever?"

He smiles back at the tender jest to his vows to her that night, "And how long will we be bound?" It's a reminder of her response to his vow.

She whispers, "Eternity."

He nods leaning closer, "That's right, my love. Forever and eternity."

She leans in closer, "I thought eternity had arrived the day you left." His spark sinks again and she can feel he felt exactly the same way. Her voice chokes, "Elita had her bond still. Chromia was wishing she did. Moonracer was glad she didn't. And I felt… robbed."

He leans in pressing his forehelm to her, "I know. Oh how I know. I cried bitterly the moment I wakened and realized this silent curse was true."

"I know you need to stay here." The tears are running down her face.

"And I know you need to go. I don't blame you one bit." A tear of his own escapes.

"Do you see why I need that hope? Do you see why I need every drop of your code?"

He leans in even closer, "You have my promise. I will give you that hope." She lifts her lips to his in a tender press matched only by the tenderness of hope wrapped up in his supportive wave of _send_. Her hand reaches to cup his face, warming the kiss. The tip of his tongue doesn't just beg her lips to part, it begs her spark to come to him.

Just a Preceptor had thought, Firestar was not aware of anyone else in this universe. When the scientist heard the tender spark wrenching conversation turn silent, stifling his own grief for them (and Prime), he knew the spark bonding would soon begin.

Careful not to disturb the couple's intimate moment, Preceptor slipped through the fabric silent as Prowl. For a moment, he was so moved he couldn't physically move. The couple was so tender in their slow caresses. It was perfectly clear their bodies and sparks were in harmony at this moment of time. Inferno's right hand cupped his mate's waist keeping himself secured to her, while his left thumb stroked her chin softly drawing her mouth to open wider allowing him to kiss her deeper. Begging her to let her spark out. Firestar has her left hand curled around the back of her mate's helm pulling him into her answer. Her right hand pans across his tank slipping up his torso.

What really catches Preceptor's attention is the ice blue orbs and tendrils of energy slowly emerging from the chests of the couple. The closer the sparks got, the less apparent the poisoned streak of orange is. It was like the two orbs coming together neutralized the poison. No, the poison just has no power when this much raw pure attraction is in control. Nothing short of Primus could stop this motion of uniting what was always meant to be _**One**_. Preceptor had never actually witnessed two sparks merge with his own optics and certainly never so slowly.

It took the scientist a moment to realize the mech of this pair was trying to control the merging so he could get his scientific readings. Preceptor shuttered out of romantic awe and into his scientific observation mode. Swiftly he kicked on his multitude of scanners and began recording.

The sparks continued to slowly merge becoming one incredible orb of pulsing blue light. After only a few spark beats, Firestar leans back with Inferno silently staying with her, leaning forward. Preceptor only barely notices the red glowing tip of the mech's fiber optical _cord _emerge and continue closer to cover his mate. Her hand curls around his shoulder back pushing him harder onto and into her. Firestar moans a sigh of deep contentment as physical connection is made. Much like a tired soldier would welcome a berth after a long hard battle.

Inferno replies with his own sigh of comfort, pushing slowly, deeply into his mate. The spark light becoming dim as the two spark chambers come closer together. The two bodies become one like the sparks already have.

Preceptor shutters his optics and backs away even more silently than he arrived. Slowly he draws a hand over his mouth, and thanks Primus for this couple being together. _"Primus, they are so beautiful in their pure love and devotion to each other. Can't_ you _grant them wholeness again? Please, give them what they need to continue to support and lean on each other. You must grant them this."_

"Inferno!" It's a soft gasping cry of love. Not of passion.

"My Star," is the reply of devoted possession.

Wheeljack shows up at the door just at that moment and stares at the very confusing room. Preceptor is complete angst. Soft tone of love making behind a drawn curtain in the lab? "What is going on?"

Preceptor moves forward grabbing Wheeljack's arm and drags him from the room shutting the door. Preceptor makes a motion with his hand to forget what he's seen, because he can't speak himself.

But Wheeljack doesn't listen, "Don't even tell me that was scientific research. Who are the two horney bots?"

Preceptor scowls at Wheeljack angrily. Pulling his back up straight he pokes the inventor in the chest, "For your information, Wheeljack! I'm trying to see if I can remove the poison that has tainted Inferno and Firestar's sparklink!"

To that he turns to storm back to the lab, but finds the door closed. Even though he made that comment, he forgot for a nanoklik they were still inside consummating their bond. He turns back to Wheeljack sheepishly locked out of the lab.

Wheeljack gives him a nervous smile, "Preceptor, that's probably the nicest anniversary gift anyone could give them. Want some help, when they're done, of course?"

Preceptor nods slowly, "That would be nice."

Wheeljack smiles and makes sure his tone is professional, "So, what did you see - in their spark readings!"

"Have you ever witnessed sparks bond?"

Wheeljack shakes his head, "Can't say I have. Heard rumors, read detailed notes-"

Preceptor smiles again in awe, "The most beautiful sight I've ever seen. The incredible way the energy surrounds and pulls… did you know sparks can caress?"

Wheeljack touches his friend's shoulder, "So when you finally find her, are you going to let the bond just happen or are you going to analyze it until she offlines you?"

Preceptor nods to the couple inside, "I have a feeling, I won't give a damn about anything else in the whole slagg'n universe."

Wheeljack smiles, "Yeah, knowing you, when you finally find her, the whole scientific community is going to loose a good mech."

Preceptor hasn't broken his gaze on the closed door, "They are so blessed."

Wheeljack sees the broken bond the friends live with is very emotional for Preceptor. Instead of teasing him, he know his friend needs encouragement, "Yeah, that they are." He takes a deep sigh, "I hope they can find a couple more femmes. Maybe we'll get lucky and they like nerds."

Preceptor's face tugs a smile. Sighing, in hope, he turns back to his friend, "What do you say we grab a cube or two while the lab is occupied?"

Wheeljack joins his lab mate walking towards the rec-room.

~~ It wasn't hard to identify the culprits of the mess. The kibble litter of sea foam green and red said it all. Well, and the fact it lead right to the door of Powerglide's quarters just finished off any doubts. One would think they were tearing each other apart. In passion or vengeance was the current bet throughout the Ark.

Inside the quarters, the scene was quite different. Powerglide sad on the floor across the room from his berth, back against the wall. Nestle between his bent knees with her own back pressed against his chest, Moonracer just stared at the mural on the wall of his alcoved berth lit by a couple carefully place lamps. That's all the light there was in the room, other than the lovers' optics. "She's beautiful. Who is she again?" Moonracer awes.

Powerglide warmly chuckled nuzzling his nose into her neck. To which she just pulls his arms tighter around her shoulders and chest. "I've never seen that femme before in my life. Primus, I'm jealous."

"Flattery will get you no where, my sweet." He mumbles against her supple neck. To which they both giggle. Then he rotates his head to rest his chin against her shoulder looking at the mural as well.

"Darling, I never posed like that, did I?"

He ponders, "I don't know if you did physically, but certainly in my dreams." She bashfully giggles.

The mural is of Moonracer in a 1940's pin up style. Seated on the lovely Goran Plains before the war, with one sleek but well muscled leg stretched out straight while the other bent and crossed over pulls her on to one hip (not her rump). Resting on the bent knee is a stretched out wrist with her favorite sniper pistol smoking from recently being fired at the Seeker spiraling to the ground off to the far side of the berth wall. The other arm supports all her luscious weight and propping her up in a delighted pose of shear ecstasy. No was that smile of sinful delight for her mate or for a perfect shot to a royal pain in the aft, well that was for the viewer to decide. Her armor simmered and shined. Not a scar or blemish on her. And her lips parted just waiting, or just having been kissed in the above ecstasy.

"Powerglide, have you done any other painting?"

"Uh, um… no. Why?"

She turns to him, "It's really good."

Now he blushes and curls his fingers around her face, "Only because it's you. I can only paint what is beautiful."

"What else is beautiful?" she leans into his touch.

"Only you my spark, only you." he whispers against her lips.

Next chapter still has some sweetness, but then will get painful. Ratchet and Firestar talk, Optimus advises Inferno, Ironhide drops tales of Optimus and Elita, heh.

Nightmares will ensue in future chapters. Horrid ones.


	5. rec room or wreckroom

**Infernal Fire 5:**

Rec-Room talks. Inferno & Optimus, Ratchet & Firestar, Ironhide spilling past moments, Moonracer confronts Optimus (hold onto your socks!)

Preceptor and Wheeljack have Ratchet in a deep conversation about the poisoned sparks. Ratchet has nearly forgotten the drink in his hand listening to Preceptor's awed yet scientific description of watching the two sparks merge blanking out the poisoned streak, when Wheeljack notices the red couple grace the rec-room doorway. Firestar puts a finger to her lips to everyone in the room as she points to Ratchet's back. The room smiles. With a beaming glance up to her mate, she silently slips out of his arm around her waist. Breaking the contact, she only hesitates in the spark bond-silence for a moment, and then charges the CMO.

Wheeljack points, Ratchet turns just in time to feel a set of red femme arms latch tightly around his torso and bury her face in his chest plate. Wheeljack takes the cube from Ratchet's hand before it flies, leaving him free to clasp her with both of his own arms. Firestar isn't afraid to let a few tears fall.

Preceptor teases, "I only rate a one armed hug? How do you rate her actually releasing her mate?"

Ratchet mumbles with his optics closed and cheek pressed tightly to the top of her helm, "I out rank you."

Firestar chokes out, "He's my sire."

Wheeljack and First Aide gape, "Sire?"

"Figuratively." Ratchet snuggles her even closer, if that was possible. Inferno's chuckle can be heard approaching them. Ratchet lifts his head to the noise and reaches a hand out, "Come here, son." Sure Inferno has fought and assisted by the medic's side day in and day out, but this was different. Ratchet cupped his hand behind the mech's helm pulling him into the embrace. Firestar finds herself crushed between her two favorite mechs. Her sobbing starts.

Inferno's voice is also muffled in the COM's hug, "Oh great, she's sobbing again. Ratchet, she's lost so many fluids in the last few hours, I'm afraid of her ceasing."

Ratchet, Firestar and Inferno all chuckle along with the two scientists. Firestar manages to look up to Ratchet, "I missed you."

Ratchet stokes her face sweetly, "I know, my dear." He beams a smile at Inferno, "I knew you missed him more and was more than willing to wait my turn. How are you, Sweetspark?" He takes a quick glance at Inferno wanting a confirmation to whatever answer she gives.

She lightly laughs wiping her tears, "A horrible mess." Inferno nods in agreement to that. Ratchet cocks his head a little worried. She strokes Ratchet's cheek, "It feels so good to be with you and Inferno again. And yet, I know this is temporary."

Ratchet cups her head back against his spark again, "Shh, don't go there. Just stay here for a moment longer, my sparkling."

Inferno runs a hand down her back, "Star, I need to talk to Preceptor for a moment. Ratchet, I get my dance partner back when I return."

Ratchet laughs, until he sees the serious worry take over Inferno's face turning towards Preceptor and leading them away. Ratchet soothes the mech's mate's spine trying to rub their worries away. "So my dear, anything I can help you with these days?"

Not letting go of him, Firestar engages him and First Aide in medical advice.

Inferno has Preceptor in a separate area, "I don't want to risk what little bond Firestar and I have. It would kill her. I know how much she loves me and I can handle that. She can't handle anymore damaged done to the bond. So unless your solution is nearly 98% sure of success, forget it."

Preceptor nods carefully. "Inferno, I probably won't have a solution before you leave any ways."

Inferno takes a heavy sigh, "I'm not going. I'm staying here. You are going. Don't worry about us. We have lived with this thing for more than half our bonded lives, we will survive. But, the implications of what that spike can do to on Cybertron, that frightens me. Focus on that. That should be your first priority."

Preceptor nods, "It will be, I promise. But I won't give up on you two." Then the scientist has to smile, "I have to tell you, I have never seen sparks bonding before. That was absolutely the most beautiful thing in the universe I have ever witnessed."

Inferno lays a hand on his shoulder, "Wait until you find _her. _What you just saw, will completely pale. Our bonding will be like a sparkling's static shock in comparison." He smiles broadly. "Oh speaking of which. I need to talk to Optimus." Preceptor points to where Optimus is talking to Ironhide and Prowl.

Slowly, Inferno walks up to the commanders. They smile and welcome him into their conversation about Skyfire. But Optimus can see there's something on Inferno's mind. Something personal by the way he bites his lip. Finally he pipes up, "Sir, um, I need some bonded-mech advice." The other two can quickly see, this was going to be a personal moment. Optimus nods. Picking up another cube, he leads the way up a set of stairs that goes to a loft like area and a large window overlooking the landscape. On base, it's also known as a make out corner or a private deep conversation area. It's secluded enough that anything said here, will not reach down stairs and the main room.

Inferno takes a sip of the offered cube but doesn't start the conversation. He isn't sure how to. Optimus gives him time. But after too lengthy of a time Optimus nudges the conversation, "Inferno…?"

Inferno doesn't look to the widower, "I need to ask you about your mate and sparkling but just don't know if I should or how."

Optimus takes a deep breath seeing how Inferno is trying to respect his grief at the same time desperate for help from the only one who can give it. "I'm ready. Go."

Inferno still doesn't face him, but takes another drink and stumbles out his question, "Firestar thinks she found out how you and Elita created the sparkling. She has been desperately draining me of all my code and some vial of fluid." Optimus' breath shutters but just nods. The silence surrounds them again for a moment.

Optimus then leans forward seeing the dilemma on the other bonded mech's face, "But that's not the question, is it?"

"Of course I want to have a sparkling with my mate." He looks up to Optimus pleading, "How do I support her when I seriously doubt this will work. I really don't want her going back after having a fight with me. I don't want her getting her hopes up and getting hurt. But I don't want to lie and encourage her on a false hope. Did you believe? What did you do?"

The widowed mech looks away from Inferno and down to his ped toe poking through the railing. Yeah, he had been right there in Inferno's place. Elita could have a temper on her too. Especially when it came to supporting her decisions: personal or command.

Finally Optimus turns his lowered head to the side, catching Inferno's own lowered optics. "Does it matter?"

Inferno is confused, "Sir?"

Optimus smirks to Inferno using the professional response at this time. He smiles lifting his head and trying again, "Inferno, does it matter if it 'takes' or not?" Inferno shakes his head. "You've lived for so long doubting any of us will ever be able to procreate. Slag, we all have." He waves a hand out to the gathered 'Bots down below. "Look, we all know we are a dying race." Inferno looks back up to Optimus. The taller mech puts a hand on his shoulder, "Inferno, I doubted Elita's hope would work either. I asked only once, and the response I got was 'please.' How could I say no to my mate pleading with me?" He points down to Firestar with her arms still wrapped around Ratchet like a sparkling snuggled in their sire's embrace. "Join her hope. I know you have a damaged link, but when you link, she can still feel your doubts. Don't give into them. Don't let them overwhelm you. Ride her wave of hope. After all," he smirks, "She just maybe right."

Inferno can see a glint in Optimus' optic he hadn't seen in a very long time. And then he gets it, "Oh no." Optimus smiles broadly at Inferno getting it, "The last thing you wanted to hear from her was, 'See I told you so.'"

Optimus tips his cube in Inferno's direction. "How do you think I would ever live that down? Elita would sooooo loved to gloat that one over my head for-ever-er." He downs the last of his drink, "Much easier on the ego to say, 'I knew it would work!' with her than to stand against her and be proven wrong." The two _husbands_ laugh.

Inferno cocks a optic brow to his leader, "I didn't know you had and ego, Optimus."

Optimus scoffs leading the way down the stairs, "I'm a mech not a Matrix droid, Inferno."

Inferno shakes his head, "But you hide it well."

Optimus turns back around and crosses his arms over his chest, "I lead by wisdom. If I lead by ego, you would all be calling me Megatron." To that, Inferno roars with laughter and Optimus joins him lightly.

Powerglide and Moonracer finally show up. Bumblebee and Bluestreak usher them over to the table. Inferno comes over to join them with several more cubes passing them around. Firestar finally lets go of Ratchet to slip herself into Inferno's lap, taking a sip of his drink.

"So tell me a good battlefield story from Cybertron. One of the old ones!" Bluestreak prods.

"Well, Jet and Ravenfire, Bee, and a couple others were walking patrol. Meanwhile, Firestar and I, 'Hide and Chromia, Elita and Prime were all down for recharge. I glanced over and everyone pretty much had their mates tucked close." He nuzzles Firestar's neck.

"It's easier and quicker to slip into recharge," she croons back.

Ratchet smirks, "And no drug induced side effects."

"Ah ha, right." Flack teases from the couch.

"Well except for Elita. She was twitching and making so much noise the rest of us were wide awake and the 'Cons could probably find our position. Prime was absolutely calm, looking nearly in stasis. He pulled her closer, nearly under him and then I heard something I never thought I would hear."

Ironhide dips into his drink chuckling. He remembers that night, though it was a battlefield it was a sweet time with Chromia. Well any time with Chromia on the battlefield was a sweet time. Anyway…

"What did he say?" Tinder smiles.

Ironhide pipes says it ever so softly, "If you don't shut down, I'm going to put you into stasis."

"He didn't!" Several bolt out.

Ironhide lift his head with a smirk, "Oh he did. And then…"

{flashback} Optimus has Elita's hip under his, with a bend arm over her waist holding her even tighter to his side and the palm cupping her face. His other hand was under his head, trying to use it as a pillow on the hard ground until Elita retorted, "You wouldn't."

At this point, he rises slightly so he is completely covering her and his chest his lined up directly over hers, face to face so she can see how serious his optics are, "Oh yes I will. Your choice, Commander."

Elita One squirms, "There's so much going through my head. Final adjustment that need to be hammered out. I still-"

"Elita," the tone was so smooth and so soft, even Unicron would have obeyed, "Stop. You need to rest your processor."

Elita scowls, "How can-"

Prime gets a little bit more forceful. This time he drops the concerned-mate tone and turns on the concerned-ranking commander tone, "I can't afford to have a dead commander because their processor is fatigued." He returns to the soft mate tone again, smooth as silk, "So once again, are you going to put yourself into stasis, or am I going to help you?" Elita groans in frustration. Optimus leans in and kisses slowly warmly pushing through her walls of fret and worry over the mission. Try as she might, she's not dropping it completely. His palm drops and soothes her chest. At the soft strokes of his thumb, the armor parts just enough. She moans softly. Her body responds to his command-_sends_ more willing that her own orders. {end flashback}

"Oh no, he didn't." First Aide scoffs.

Ironhide smirks, "Oh he did."

"And?"

Firestar smirks, "Elita snores."

"Indeed." They all turn to Optimus now leaning against the wall behind Ironhide. Some are wondering if Ironhide is going to get in trouble for retelling a story about Elita and Prime's semi-private moment. Ironhide, though, knows his friend well enough and sees contentment. They all gape at their leader. He smirks, "Hey, it worked." He takes a sip of his drink and then smirks, "And don't say she's the only one who snores." He points to Ironhide, who chuckles in response.

"Yeah, well, Chromia growls in her sleep."

Moonracer teases Powerglide, "He twitches."

Powerglide fires back, "You organize."

Firestar smiles up to Inferno tenderly, "You laugh."

Laughing he leans into her seductively, "You grab," with a wiggle of the optic brow.

"She bakes," Spike thumbs to Carley.

Mr. Abraham chuckles, "My wife knits. 'Knit one, pearl two…" The bots are confused but the humans are chuckling. Mr. Abraham sees the confusion, "It's a way of taking yarn tying it into knots and making a blanket. I got bashed in the nose a few times." The bot all laugh knowing that having a warrior for a mate can be like.

Prowl comes into the room with the last of the femme members on his arm. She is leaning heavily on him, but determined to be here. Very carefully he eases her down on the couch. Then he sits himself. She curls against his body and he holds her close. Only for a moment does she smile up to her friends.

Flak turns to Moonracer, "Oh, so it was him!"

Timber smiles back, "She said he was a mysterious and deep mech."

Ironhide gives the femmes a curious look. "Hoodie said there was a mech she had just started dating when the war broke. She had gotten separated and when she finally made it back, there was nothing left. She had seen a piece of his armor, and figured he was dead. I guess not."

Jazz shakes his head, "That bot has always been a bit quiet about his personal feelings and now I know why. I guess he thought she was gone too."

They all watch as Ratchet goes over to the couple on the couch. Carefully he is looking her over. But it's clear, she isn't going to move from Prowl's side, which satisfies the doctor.

Before anything else can be said, Prime stands up and motions for Inferno and Firestar to meet him beside the cake. The couple does with arms linking them hip to hip, side by side. Optimus smiles to them looking like newly-bonds. "A life time ago, you made a commitment to each other. And your bond has come through the fires of war and the ice of space and everything in between. Tonight, we celebrate the spark bond of Inferno and Firestar. My your bond be an inspiration and a hope to us all." To that the soft prayer goes out: "Until All Are One."

Inferno leans down and kisses his wife, much like a human marriage ceremony is sealed. Lifting his head from a warm loving kiss, the cheer and applause goes out. Optimus turns to Jazz and Strifer to see they have partaken of the same kiss.

Carley calls, "Alright, lets get this cake cut!"

Firestar holds her hand out, "Jazz, Strifer, come help us." It was her quiet way of saying this cake was for them too.

While Powerglide met with Silverbolt about conditions on Earth weather patterns, Moonracer made her way to Prime's office. She knew he would be there. He always stayed up late just before a big mission. And this one was just about the biggest. She tapped the chime. A grunted, "Enter," opened the door from the inside

He looked awful. Maybe this was a bad time, but then again, when would be a good time? There would be no place secluded for them to talk once they boarded tomorrow. And she needed answers. When she just stood silent for a long time, he looked up from his data pads, "Yes, Commander?"

Her voice was firm in questioning his decision, "I need to know why you did it."

"Did what?" There were so many thing he had done. She was going to have to be more specific.

"You know what I mean." She stayed firm.

Okay, that narrowed it down to about two issues. Maybe three. "Commander…" he leads her to ask again.

She crosses her arms in a huff and tries again, "You didn't have to separate them. Why did you do it?"

Oh boy, he knew this was going to come out eventually. Funny it had taken so long. He's asked himself this question a thousand times. It has been whispered behind his back even more. It was one too painful for even he and Elita to talk about openly. But here Moonracer was the only one with the cogs to ask him to his face. He looks back down to his data pads, "I told you why on that day." {this conversation will be in _**Ironbands**_}

She leans in putting her hands over the data pads so he has to deal directly with her, "It didn't have to stay that way. You could have changed it. Didn't it hurt?"

To that his head whipped his up and pierced her with his narrowed blue optics. Pure pain shot out of his directly into her own. The silence was even worse. They just stared at each other for a long time. And then, Moonracer took one step back, slightly conceding. Optimus stood up straight and turned his back to her. "Go," he softly ordered.

"No," she snapped back. "Replace me if you must, but I'm not leaving until I get my question answered." He huffed. "I will not blindly lead like Elita and Chromia did."

He whips around and growls in their defense, "They did not lead blindly."

"Fine! I will not lead like them. I want an answer Optimus," she points to the floor. She was not going to move until he answered the question.

Optimus rips his chest armor open and slams the Matrix down in front of her. "Believe it or not, I am PRIME. I think you have be separated from your Supreme Commanding Officer for too long and have forgotten how to shut up and follow orders."

She leans in, "I think you have been Prime for so long you have forgotten how to be Optimus. Or Orion."

He thrusts a finger at her, "You are out of line soldier!" But he was the one seething at himself. The age old command decision was coming back to bite him in the spark deep and hard.

Though her knees were trembling, she held her ground. She had never seen Optimus' fury directed at herself (or so she thought it was directed). "Send Inferno to me."

"I tried, he refused." Optimus retorts.

Moonracer snorts, "Of course he did. If _Prime _will keep himself separated from his mate, than what right does he have to the privilege?"

"I never asked them to be like me. Elita and I knew what we were doing. She understood my roll. And I understood hers. Do NOT judge my bond-hood. You know nothing of our relationship."

"To borrow, the Earth term, bullshit Optimus!" Her commander's optics shot wide open at her brazenness, "I spent more time with your mate than you did."

Optimus thrust his finger right back at her nearly repeating the word, but caught himself quickly, "I was bound to her. I was with her every moment in our link. I knew all over her feelings. I felt every wound. She felt and supported every one of mine. I was with her every step. Right to the end." He was so tempted to tell her where she and Powerglide have gone wrong in their relationship by not bonding, but knew he would be very much out of line himself.

"Why haven't you sent Firestar to Earth?" Moonracer pushes.

"She didn't ask."

"You didn't offer," bringing the issue back to the beginning.

Optimus waits to calm his temper and for her to calm down as well. Finally he asks carefully, "What do you want, Moonracer?"

"You made a bad decision."

Optimus very softly responds, "I maybe Prime, but I'm not perfect."

"You made a bad decision," she repeats.

"Commander, I will not second guess every military move I made with you." He pulls up to his Supreme Commander stance.

"Who do you?" She pushes.

He remains firm and restates his own question, "What do you want, Moonracer?"

"I want to know who I'm walking into that battle with tomorrow. Yes, maybe I have been separated from my Supreme Commander for too long. Maybe he should have confided in me more recently about what is going on."

"I could say the same for you." He tosses the argument back at her.

"I want to order Firestar back to Earth."

"On what grounds?" He uses his commander to commander tone.

"She needs to be with her mate."

"Has she been distracted in her duties?"

"No," she shrinks knowing she is going to loose this fight.

But she wasn't expecting the next question asked so softly, "Do you want to be stationed with Powerglide?"

An argument she has had with herself many a time. And argument Powerglide has wrestled with as well to himself. One that is rarely broached between the mates. "He… he… he needs to be here."

"And you?" Optimus pushes knowing she already knows the answer.

"I have to be at Rock Bottom. No one else is fit to lead. Ultra Magnus and I already have plans and procedures in effect. I have-"

One raised palm from Prime cuts her off. He rounds the desk and perches on the edge, waiting for the right moment. Ever so softly he finally speaks when a single tears slips down her face. He reaches back and picks up the Matrix, examining the tooling in the housing, "Not so easy, is it?" She says nothing. He can see she is shaken up. Most probably in embarrassment for yelling at her CO. He resets the Matrix and closes his chest softly.

A single sob emits from her mouth and she tries to stifle it. Optimus extends an arm to her. Somehow, her legs move closer to him. In a rare moment, Optimus wraps his arms around her enclosing her in his embrace, cupping her helm against his chest. "It's okay, Moonracer. I understand."

To which, the subordinate commander openly sobs against him. "I couldn't save them. There was nothing I could do. One moment they were there and then… Oh Primus, Optimus, Elita… and the sparkling. I tried so hard… I've lost so many…" She weeps bitterly and horribly she lets out a scream that had to have been suppressed for eons. Her body actually begins to weaken and he holds her closer tighter supporting her weight.

It had been such a long time since he consoled a femme in his arms, it just slipped right out, "Elita, it's alright. You're a good commander."

It didn't stop Moonracer's cries. If anything, made them worse. "I'm so sorry Optimus-"

"Shhh, just let it out." It may have sounded like a contradiction. But he didn't want her consoling him. This was his time to help her. She'd had no one who truly understood the burden of leadership. And he knew all too well how much it hurt to lead soldiers and friends only to have them die under your orders. "I'm here. I won't let you fall." He wouldn't let her fall into the Pit of Despair. Letting his thumb rub against her nape, her sobs slowly began to ease. Leaning further into the desk, he supported her full weight. And she let him.

It took awhile, but when he felt her spark rate slow to a calm level, he still didn't let go, but did speak. "Ultra Magnus and I will take command when we go back. After the mission is over, I think you and I should talk about Rock Bottom."

She doesn't move and her voice is muffled against his chest armor, "I want to lead. She's part of my team."

"You're too close. I need you to be our back up, but let Magnus and I take point. Besides, we have more experience with Shockwave."

She pushes against his chest, and he lets her draw back a bit, "No offense Prime, but you haven't dealt with him recently. I have."

Optimus smiles at her softer approach of telling him he is wrong. "You can be in on the planning. Deal?"

She nods, "Deal." She wipes her tears away and then sees the state of Optimus, armor from her tears, "I'm sorry, sir."

To which his cups her cheek, "Moonracer, you can always call on me. I don't want you to feel like I have abandoned you too. I have not forgotten my soldiers back at home. If anything, I'm praying harder for you because I'm not there for you. Alright." Smiles back and nods. "Now, go get some stasis. That's an order."

She poke him in the chest, "You too, Commander." To which, he picks her up and sets her outside his office. Chuckling lightly, he shuts the door in her face.

So how was that? My mate disagrees that Optimus would react such a way. Next chapter, Skyfire takes them to the Wreckers. What awaits Optimus in in the designated **Prime Quarters**?


	6. moonbase 1

**Infernal Fire 6:**

a/n Alright, now the brutal painful stuff is coming. We all know and love tender sweet Skyfire. I love him, but I'm gonna hurt him bad. Sorry. But he is a strong mech and he will survive, he will live on, he will survive. He must!

Here comes General Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers! Whooo-hoo.

Oh, and um, a slight miss communication between the General and his second leaves an unexpected, uh… _something_ in the Supreme Commander's Guest Quarters.

When Prime calls, Skyfire was more than willing to come. The always respectful and kind hearted mech rarely said no to people. Well, unless they got in between his study of planetary atmospheric conditions or his search for his beloved mate Onyx. He had current been on that pursuit when Ironhide called him. Coming back from one of the far galaxies, he took a moment to rest on Neptune and gain his composure. He knew Starscream was on Earth with that gladiator Megatron. (He would never see that cursed bully as anything more.) And he also knew everyone one would be celebrating Inferno and Firestar's anniversary. Not that they didn't deserve it, but it was a painful reminder of what was ripped from his own arms on his own bond-night.

Lifting his head to the sky, he knew his mate was still alive. Her constantly tortured spark stabbed him through their link. It was like she was trapped constantly fighting to get free. But her POW cage was some how worse than anything the Decepticons normally used. And those were bad enough. The former Seeker Commander had searched far and wide for the slightest clue as to the venomous shadow who had stunned him and stole her right from his naked grasp leaving him crying out into the night. Shuttering, the memory of that horrible cry emanating from his own paralyzed body only to be joined with her own pained one fading into the night nearly dropped him to his knees again.

As the auditory memory faded, he took in the sight around him again. Letting Neptune's blue haze caress and soothe him for a moment, he took time to utter another pray to Primus. Mostly to keep himself under control for the next mission. Then he touched his interstellar com, "Skyfire to Ark, I'll be there by the end of the next solar cycle."

"Ark, acknowledges. We gladly await your return. Out."

Skyfire took a few more moments to calm and center himself and then lifted off to rejoin Prime. He was pretty sure what the mission would be, and would have to be completely focused.

~~~When Skyfire arrived, he noticed the blast door had been locked. Keying in his code, the doors parted for him. Just as quickly he resealed them. This section of the base seemed very quiet, but he expected that. It was further down the main hall that he heard the noise. A happy noise of celebration. Softly the big mech made his way down the hall to the rec-room. Poking his head into the room he was stunned by what he saw.

Firestar dropped in a graceful backwards arc before her mate. Precision timing, Inferno's cupped hand snagged her by the waist catching her before she hit the floor and curled her back against his chasse intimately. A true tribute to their grace and team work. On Earth this dance is called the Tango. Cybertron or Earth, it was the most heated and romantic dance in all the universe.

One that Skyfire more than enjoyed with Onyx. So many times on the dance floor, his spark nearly leapt from his chest armor to claim hers right there in front of everyone. But under counsel law, he was forbidden to bond with her. She was not considered a worthy mate of the Seeker Commander. According to them, it was fine that he dance and toy with her, but they did not see her fit to be mate to the commander. It wasn't unheard of for powerful military commanders or counselors to have concubines or trysts, but to join sparks with such a lower caste individual was scandalous. And certainly as Elita Air Commander, they did not want his spark and concentration tainted by the lower caste black and white commissary transport manager. Skyfire was furious at the denial. Onyx was not to be toyed with. She was to be treasured, nearly worshiped. He begged her to let them bond secretly, anyway. But she forbid it. She knew if his yearly medical scan revealed the second spark signature (a spark bond) he would loose his command. Or worse. Her execution, thereby breaking the bond. She knew he would not be able to survive the guilt. So she wore the spark plate, separating the bond, yet allowing her to touch his own spark with her finger tips or kisses while they mated in every other sense of the relationship.

As soon as the new Prime, Optimus, found out about the couples denied desire, he sealed them a mere minutes after the plate have been painfully removed by acid surgery. Starscream had been silently present in the background at his old friend's bonding ceremony.

That night, Onyx was one of the first femme Autobots captured. Skyfire was not seen afterwards for months. Vorns. Eons.

Skyfire was drawn back to the present instantly by a light touch to his elbow. Shuttering, he looked down into the empathic face of his Commander. His Prime. A fellow widower. They shared a painfully tender smile towards the dancing couple.

Skyfire finds his voice, "They're beautiful."

"Yes," Prime simply answers in agreement.

They watch until the dance ends. The panting couple are lost to the rest of the universe, only seeing -linked - to each other. Inferno, ever so romantically, lifts his bride into his arms. Without a word to anyone else in the room, exits. Prime and Skyfire part silently clearing the way for the enraptured couple.

Prime makes a hand signal to Blaster, _One hour, then silence. _The communications officer nods and then puts on some other rocking music for the remaining crew. Pretty quickly the rest of the group breaks into the rip roaring dance, lead by Strifer and Jazz. Prime motions to Skyfire to join him else where.

Inside the war room, Prime seals the door. "Skyfire, thank you for coming." The shuttle only nods acknowledging it's his duty to comply. Prime shakes his head, "If this is-"

Skyfire cuts him off, "Prime, what is the plan?"

Since the personal attack, Optimus had released Skyfire officially from duty, knowing that he was devastated. Optimus would not know the true pain Skyfire was under until his own mate's life was snuffed from his spark. Skyfire had returned communications after Prime's personal attack stating he would always come at Prime's request. No one else's. Optimus respected Skyfire's request.

"The Rock Bottom team flew recklessly to Earth to bring us news and gathered intel. I am going to return with them and a few other Autobots. We need to meet with Ultra Magnus on Moon Base 1."

"Alright," he stated simply. Another thing Optimus respected about Skyfire, he didn't ask a whole lot of questions. "Will you need me further after you arrive?"

"Would you mind staying until I can make a decisive plan with the General?"

"I can do that. I do not have anything pressing at the moment."

"Thank you." Optimus motions to the Energon dispenser in the corner. "Do you need anything from us?"

Skyfire actually chuckles, flicking a finger at the corner dispenser, "You didn't seriously think that was going to aid my appetite did you?"

Optimus chuckles back, "Well, I wasn't sure when you had last refueled."

Skyfire motions down the hall where he knows the mass Energon stores are, "Think I'll help myself." Optimus nods. "When do you wish to leave? That fire couple looks like they aren't going anywhere for awhile."

Optimus scratches the back of his neck knowing the experiment the couple is currently engaged in. "Ah, I told the team I would discuss it with you. I wasn't sure how you were feeling. But I would like to get there as soon as possible." To that, Skyfire cocks an optic ridge. "Shockwave is up to something."

Skyfire spreads his hands wide, "And this is different how?"

"We believe he has Chromia."

Skyfire nods knowing first hand how the weapons commander feels. On top of the fact, he knows who took the SIC. It hadn't occurred to him that Chromia would still be held on Cybertron. Not with Onyx's flight capabilities. Carefully he answers, "Ah, that would be different. Soon after dawn?"

"If you are ready."

"I'll be ready. You get your team ready. Don't let them party too late." The large white shuttle heads for the door, and then turns back with a light smirk, "Don't forget your own stasis." He chuckles while Optimus scowls. (It would be later that night that Optimus and Moonracer would have their conversation.)

Skyfire's hands are shaking while he consumes the Energon his body requires. He can't tell Prime that he saw Onyx kidnap Chromia from the battle field, because at the time he wasn't one hundred percent sure she had been kidnapped.

He hurls the empty cube across the room, "Slaggit! Of course I knew!" But, why? Why would Onyx kidnap a fellow Autobot? What would be the point? She would never go against the Autobots. Would she?

Skyfire spent the rest of the evening silently going over the situation all over again. Racking his processor for the millionth time. Who was that shadow?

~~Just as dawn was breaking, the intercom in Inferno's quarters began blinking. It was on the red light: **Times Up. Firestar, report for transport.**

It was Firestar who saw it while laying across her mate's chest. "My love, I have to go."

He glances up to the blinking light, then sighs heavily. She buries her forehead against his spark slit, nuzzling it.

"Are you wanting one more round?" he asks softly stroking her nape.

Firestar slowly rotates her head to look at her mate. He looks so drained and tired. Softly she smirks, "I'm so sorry, but you look worse than when I arrived."

He can't help but smile back, "Trust me, in a way I do feel worse. In another way, I feel so much better."

Leaning into his palm, "So how long do you think it will be before they send someone to separate us?"

"Who do you think they'll send?"

The com clicks on, "Inferno, if your mate is not at the war room in ten minutes, I'm coming with a laser scalpel."

Firestar reaches up and touches the com, "You wouldn't, Ratchet."

He chuckles back, "They don't call me Hatchet for nothing, dear. Besides, I separated you once before."

Inferno audible groans at the memory. "She'll be there. Keep the wrenches in the box, CMO." Ratchet chuckles again and the intercom clicks off. "Come on, Star. Time to get you dressed."

She press her palm to his belly feeling just a bit more code in there, "You promised."

He flips her over deviously, "Yes, I believe I did."

~~ In the war room, the team gathers. Ironhide fits the femmes with new upgraded weapons. Ratchet and First Aide give Moonracer and Firestar improved and medical equipment. Blaster hands the team upgraded communications equipment. Optimus and Prowl give Ironhide last minute instructions as new Ark Commander.

Then time is up. Optimus turns to the group gathered, "Alright. Rock Bottom, is there anyone who wishes to be reassigned?" The femmes all turn to each other.

Strifer's chin waivers and then raises her hand, "I'm sorry, if I'm weak… but I need to stay with my mate." Jazz wraps his arm around her shoulder pulling her tightly against him.

Moonracer smiles while glancing to Optimus regarding their last conversation, "No one will fault you, Strifer."

Optimus nods, "Agreed. So be it." Then looks around, "Anyone else?" No one else steps forward.

Timber pipes up, "Sir, you know why the rest of us must go."

Optimus only nods. Inferno and Powerglide rest their arms around their mates' waists, but say nothing else. "Is there anyone one from the Ark who wants to be reassigned?" Silence permeates the room. Optimus looks up to Skyfire, "Ready?"

He merely tips his helm slightly, "Yes Prime."

Prime nods and points towards the blast doors, "Autobots, Transform, Roll out."

Inferno lifts Firestar's left hand to his lips and presses his ringed mark on her hand to his lips. "Be safe. Find her, my rescue hero."

Firestar takes his left hand and kisses her star, "Be strong. I'll see you in my dreams." And then the mates kiss warmly one last time. The kiss is ended quickly by a yelp from the femme yanking away from her mate. Her head whirls to now find her face to face with her smirking mentor. She rubs the pain in her neck, "What was that?" And then she feels the lift in her energy levels, "Oh, … that."

Ratchet waves the hypospray in Inferno's face, "And you look worse. Drained."

Inferno shakes his head smirking to his mate, "You have NO idea."

Ratchet winks over to Optimus, "Oh, I think I do." Optimus shakes his head in chagrin. Ratchet turns back to Inferno, "Your turn."

Inferno steps back waving his arms, "Please don't, Ratchet." Ratchet narrows his gaze. Inferno leans in pleading, "I would rather sleep naturally, and trust me I will, than be awake for the next twelve hours missing her."

Ratchet's face falls, paining for the mech. "You better sleep."

Inferno's optics are wide, "You are probably going to have to wake me in two days. She's vicious." Firestar blushes while Inferno hands her up into Skyfire's hold.

Just to lighten the mood, Ratchet changes the setting on the hypospray and comes closer to Optimus, "Your turn, Prime."

Optimus groans but tips his neck knowing how badly he really does need the concentrated Energon boost. He growls as the shot is administered, sure that Ratchet made it extra painful just for him. Rotating his neck in soreness, he faces Ratchet and tells him quietly, "I'll call you if I find anything."

Ratchet waves the hypospray threatenly, "You better."

The remaining Ark team solemnly watches as their leader, comrades, and mates leave with Skyfire. Ratchet puts a hand on Inferno's shoulder, "You alright, Son?"

Inferno's voice cracks, "I should be used to the silence by now, but I'm not. I don't think I ever will be."

Powerglide comes to his other side, "I'm not trying to be insensitive, but this is exactly why I can't bond. You are so much stronger than I."

Ratchet just shakes his head, slipping his arm around Inferno's shoulder, "Come on, Inferno, lets get you into stasis." The CMO says nothing while the silent tears slip down his face, wiping away a few of his own for his beloved couple.

~~~ Half way through the flight, Skyfire finally com's Prime privately, _Sir, are you alright?_

Optimus huff in sad amusement, _I should be asking you. I know where Elita is. You?_

_Nothing. I've found nothing. Just speculation and confusion. _The fluster shuttle replies in clipped words.

_I'm sorry, Skyfire. _Prime honestly feels for the mech.

Softening to his leader's concern: _Please, Optimus. It will be alright. I hope._ With that, Skyfire falls silent again. How can he tell Prime that he knows exactly who kidnapped Chromia? Prime's best friend's intended mate.

Optimus respects the shuttle's silence and surveys the rest of his team. Prowl and Jazz are talking quietly while going over the latest set of schematics of Shockwave's tower with Strifer. Preceptor is still fiddling and twittering with his data pad. Most probably about the orange spike and the information about that depot sight. Then he turns to the femmes nearly behind him.

To keep herself distracted, Firestar pours through the new equipment and medicines Ratchet gave her. Moonracer comes over and startles her medic by touching her shoulder. Moonracer chuckles, "You look like a mech who found a box of illicit data pads."

Firestar shakes her head, rolling her optics. "More like a sparkling who found a box of Energon Sweets. Look at all this! Primus, I love Ratchet!"

Moonracer smiles broadly at her friend, "You look very happy for so many reasons."

Firestar wraps her arms around her best friend, "I can't thank you enough for taking us home for a little while. It felt sooooo good."

Moonracer chuckles seeing how right now they were returning to their official home. "Star, you make me crack up."

Firestar looks deeply at her friend, "That's what friends are for, Mooney." And they clutch each other tightly sharing so much. Love, worry for their mechs, fear for their Chromia, and their devotion to each other.

~~~ Ultra Magnus has sent everyone one else down for recharge. Alone he paces the command room containing scanners, communications for both Cybertron and deep space. He had gotten only one short message from Ironhide: **Enroute.** Ultra Magnus knew that meant Prime was coming back with the Rock Bottom team and a few more of the Ark crew. It would be good to see Prime again. The mech was a very good leader, even if he was young.

The General kept looking back to the long distance scanner afraid he had missed the shuttle's ping. Nope, not yet. The waiting was killing him. What could be so all fired important to call Prime away from taking down that crazed Decepticon leader?

**PING **The red white and blue general's head snapped around so fast a bolt shot off across the room. In two broad steps he was before the console. _Wait for it, calm your self Magnus._ And he held his breath waiting. There! **PING **(pause) **PING PING PING **(pause pause) **TONE. **Ultra Magnus had to count to ten before responding the reply code. **Tone **(pause) **PING PING. **And then silence. Good, just the response it should be.

With that, he reached over to the base wide intercom: "Team One, to your stations. STAT." That would leave team two still down for recharge and well rested for whatever was next. Ultra Magnus would stay in the control room until Skyfire cleared the base's outer defenses and then sprint to the hangar bay. Everyone was amazed at how fast the huge general could move when the need arrived.

The control room door opens and Soundbyte enters still wiping his optics followed by Lasersight. Each one takes their stations: Soundbyte: communications, Lasersight scanners. Ultra Magnus' calls them to order, "Report."

Soundbyte looks over his consoles even though he knows Ultra Magnus already knows the answer. No point in irritating the already tense General: "Cybertron silent. Deep space as well. Sir."

Lasersight also reports in: "One shuttle, should be here in a less than ten breams, sir. Cybertron, is inactive at the moment."

Ultra Magnus nods, "Keep your eye on them."

The internal com responds, "Sir, we are waiting on the roof top." It was Springer and his four man team: Hot Rod, Leadfoot, Spikestrip and Roadbuster.

"Don't charge those weapons until I say," the general reminds them.

Springer teases, "Magnus, calm down. It isn't the first time we've guided a shuttle in. Chill."

Ultra Magnus growls back, "Springer, this is no ordinary supply run."

Springer drops his tone knowing how worried Magnus is. "Yes sir." He had forgotten for a moment, Ultra Magnus had seen Primes slaughtered before. Not to mention what was on the base currently. He was just about ready to asked if he moved the-

"Here they come!" Lasersight cut into Springer's thoughts. Too late now to move the box. Sure enough, the snow white shuttle gracefully cut through the security net and slid into the hangar like a sword into a sheath. The hangar doors closed and Springer motioned to his team to go down to the interior.

As soon as Skyfire touched down, and Lasersight confirmed Decepticon controlled Cybertron systems had only scanned (not fired). Ultra Magnus sprinted from the command room to the hangar.

~~ Skyfire slid into the warm hangar, softly. Like a sparkling in it's creator's arms. Seeing Springer, Skyfire responds favorably, "Springer, the hangar is warm."

Springer smiles, "Hey, can't have our Air Commander coming home to a cold reception. Makes our hospitality records look bad." Skyfire chuckles lightly. Springer will always see Skyfire as Seeker Air Commander, and nothing less. To which, Skyfire respects Springer as a worthy Air Wrecker.

"Good to see you too, Commander." Skyfire responds softly.

Springer pats the shuttle's fuselage as the cargo and crew disembark, "I have your favorite cubes on the starboard wall, and we will leave you to rest as quickly as we can." The Wrecker Commander can see the shuttle looks weary even in his alt form.

Skyfire tries not to let his tone show his unease in the midst of hospitality, "I need a link to the war room, seeing how I won't fit."

Springer nods, "Will do. I'll get Lasersight on it ASAP." Then a click is heard.

Lasersight cuts in, "On it, Sirs."

Ultra Magnus strides confidently and boldly into the hangar, "Atten-tion! Prime on deck!" Just then Optimus graces Skyfire's cargo bay door.

Optimus smiles broadly to the general. Sometimes Ultra Magnus can just be a little to military-isk. Everyone snaps to attention and salutes their Supreme Leader. Optimus salutes back to the Moon Base team. Then he leaps down and strides before Ultra Magnus reaching a hand out to grasp his forearm tightly. Ultra Magnus returns the gesture. "It's so good to see you, Sir."

Optimus takes a deep breath, "Not as good as it is to see you, Magnus."

Magnus gestures towards the door, "Should we talk?"

Optimus thumbs back to Skyfire, "He needs his rest and some of those crates will take you and I. The sooner Skyfire is down for stasis, the sooner we can talk."

The general nods, and swiftly, efficiently (Magnus would have it no other way) Skyfire is unloaded and left to recharge in peace.

~~ Back upstairs, Prime and General head to the base commander's office. Magnus tries to give Optimus his chair as current highest ranking officer on the base, but Optimus takes the guest chair and props his feet up onto the corner of the desk. Optimus circles a finger to the room, "When was the last time it was swept?" Magnus' jaw drops in audacity that his base could be compromised. "That's not an answer, General." Magnus tries to sputter. Optimus touches his helm, "Prowl, now." Without moving a servo on his ped from the desk, Prowl enters and sweeps the room with his own scanning device. Seeing how he normally plants them, he knows exactly where to look. With a sharp nod from the tactician and saboteur, the room is deemed secure, leaving the two commanders to carry on their classified conversation alone.

Magnus crosses his arms over his chest indignant, "WHAT was that?"

Optimus rubs his palms over his face, "There's a mole either in Rock Bottom or Moon Base. And before I discussed anything, I had to be sure." Magnus starts to speak again, but Optimus holds one hand up to silence him, "Tell it to Elita One, Chromia and Onyx, alright?"

Magnus clamps his mouth shut instantly. He sinks to his own chair. "You're not here just to weed out a mole, are you?"

Optimus reaches back and grabs a cube of Magnus' strongest (black coffee, if you will) Energon cubes. The it was horrible stuff, but would keep the biggest mechs on line as long as the shot of stimulant Ratchet had given him. "Yes and no." Magnus motions and Optimus passes another cube to the general. They both take a moment to chug some of the potent stuff. "Magnus, I KNOW you aren't involved, but I can not put past that someone else on base isn't." Magnus is about to defend his team but Optimus cocks a optic at him, "Don't. You aren't a fool either. You know there is _always_ the possibility of someone on your team being a traitor."

Magnus remains silent examining the ridge of his cube. This maybe the newest Prime, but he certainly isn't naive. He just nods.

"Moonracer stole a damaged shuttle from Shockwave's repair line and sort of flew it back to Earth."

Magnus chokes on the cube contents, "I saw the shuttle leave. She said she was going radio silent for awhile. Is she insane?"

Optimus chuckles, "That's what I thought until I saw the information that a_ll _femmes brought."

Now Magnus is really choking, "**ALL?**"

Prime nods smiling, "Yes, all. She was afraid of any more being captured or left behind to escape to warn their contact. Kept your friends close…"

"And your enemies closer." Magnus finishes the universal warning. "What have they found?"

"Chromia."

"_Primus," _the general breathes. Magnus rubs his own forehelm now. "What do you need?"

"You and I are going to plan two attacks. One in front of the whole crew, and one with just you, Moonracer and I. At the last minute, we will decide what will actually be done. Possibly change the teams."

"What's our target?"

"Shockwave's holding cells in one of his labs."

"He may be in charge of the Decepticon forces on Cybertron, but he has left prisoner care to a weird looking 'bot named Mindwipe. There is something about that mech that just doesn't sit right with me. I can't put my servo on it." They both sit back and digest the information that has been passed.

"You okay, Optimus?" Magnus finally asks seeing Optimus toying with the edge of his cube. Optimus looks up asking for him to be more detailed, "You haven't been home since…" _The incident. The attack. Elita's murder. _How could he possibly finish that question?

Optimus knows what he is asking now, but flicks his hand through the air to push the last statement aside. Instead focusing on the first question, "Inferno and Firestar just celebrated their anniversary. Jazz bonded. Firestar is trying to make a sparkling. Preceptor is trying to fix the damaged sparkbond between Inferno and Firestar. Powerglide and Moonracer littered their kibble all down the Arc. I told the UN to get lost."

"Again?" Magnus chuckles lightly.

Optimus looks up to him and smirks, "Yeah, again. Mr. Abraham showed up."

Magnus smiles, "That guy is great. Wish I was there."

Optimus lifts his cube in toast, "We all missed you."

Ultra Magnus tips his cube back to his CO, "We've missed you too, Optimus. We understand if you didn't want to come home."

Optimus rolls his optics again, "It's not like I hosting a picnic with Megatron down on Earth."

"Optimus…" Ultra Magnus tries to sympathize.

Optimus sets the cube down and gets to his peds ending _that _conversation, "General, where would it be best have the strategy session?"

Magnus understands, regretfully, he was right. He takes a deep sigh, "Probably the command room."

Optimus nods, "Fine, I'll have Prowl sweep it. Get your away team together and have them meet me in the control room in an hour." With that, Prime exits the general's office.

~~Optimus com's Prowl and then Moonracer. Magnus com's Springer's team. Checking his chronometer, Optimus decides that maybe a few minutes to lay down wouldn't kill him. The silence could do him some good. Striding down the hall, there is a set of quarters always set aside for Prime, even if he never uses it. (Like the Queen's Room in a Canadian Consulate.) He passes a few of Magnus' soldiers as he heads to the secluded room.

~~Springer com's the General, "Hey, Magnus, I just passed Prime. Looks like he was headed to his room. Did you move-"

"I thought you-" Magnus gasped back.

"OPTIMUS! WAIT!" they both bellowed coming down the Command Quarter's hall at the same time to see Optimus open the door to Prime Quarters. It was too late. All three mechs froze.

The only sound was a mournful sigh from the highest ranking officer as all the air whooshed from his body, "Elita…"

~~ Magnus pointed to silently Springer to secure the hallway from prying optics. Magnus slowly took soft steps forward towards his friend still frozen in the doorway to his own quarters. Optimus still doesn't move when Magnus lays a hand on his shoulder, "I… I'm sorry Optimus. I… never.. Intended."

Optimus takes one step inside the room and kneels beside his mate's sarcophagus. Tenderly, he lets his hand stroke the intricate designs and words carved into the precious metal that has so obviously carefully hand tooled. His palm shakes at the Cybertronian words engraved on the lid just above her empty spark chamber:

_**Elita One & Sparkling Beloved and Blessings of Optimus Prime**_

Optimus whispers, "Lilly. Her name is Lilly." He pulls his dagger from his boot and carves his daughter's name beside her mother's.

Magnus closes the quarter doors and kneels beside his friend watching him carve slowly an very carefully. "Moonracer did not want her body desecrated and asked if I would mind. I had no intentions of…" Magnus could not go on as he watched Optimus had tuned him out completely focused on his daughter's name. The last hope of the Primes.

After a few more minutes, Optimus puts the dagger away and begins to lift the lid. To that, Ultra Magnus does slam his hand down over the grieving mech. "No!. It's not-"

Optimus turns to his friend slowly, "It can not be any worse than feeling my mate and sparkling ripped from my very own spark. Can it?"

Magnus nods, "Yes it can. At least your last memory of them can be within the beauty of your spark and not of this world."

Optimus shakes his head and softly orders, "I'm going to do this."

Magnus nods in submission and finally answers, "Then you do this with me." Optimus takes the head and Magnus the foot end of the sarcophagus. Together, they lift the very heavy lid and lay it on edge on the floor. Once again, Optimus kneels at the edge. A sniper's round had pierced the beautiful head directly at the center of the forehelm. Across her chasse was a torn and battered flag from the school she had served as Ariel. It irked a pleasant memory in Orion. Optimus goes to left the flag, but Magnus' hand was crushingly tight, "Please, don't. We could touch her face and helm, to an extent, but the chasse… Please, don't." Optimus nods submitting to a clearer head at the moment.

Springer com's his CO privately, "Is everything… alright?"

Magnus audibly, but softly answers, "Springer, it's okay. Gather every one into the control room that I requested, alright?"

"Yes Sir," he clicks of softly.

Magnus sees Optimus is curling over many memories so only softly intrudes, "While we are at the meeting, I can have…"

Magnus almost didn't hear the answer, "No, leave them here. For now." Then he looks up, "Go. I'll be fine. I just need a few moments." Optimus reaches for his mate's left hand seeing that she had followed the human tradition of marking her left ring finger as mated. Bonded. Taken. Forbidden to all others. There on her beautiful long slender finger is a band that spiral wraps around the finger from base to tip. He couldn't help but smirk: _**Property of Orion Pax.**_ He lifts the cold hand to his warm and now tear dotted lips. "My precious Ariel. You will never leave me. Forever, we are one."

Magnus nods solemnly, "I'll ping you if you take too long." Optimus only nods. As quietly as his big peds will let him, the larger mech leaves the room. Standing in the hall way, he does something he hasn't done in a very long time. Sliding his back against the wall, he slides to sit on the floor and sobs softly into his palms. When was the last time he had ever seen a Prime grieve? This was not just any Prime. This was his Prime. This was his friend Optimus… Prime.

~~At the agreed upon time, the commanders and specialists fell in line along the edge of the command center. They all waiting for one more. Their leader. Just as the general was about to touch his helm, a hand falls to his shoulder, "No need, I'm here." Magnus jumps at the voice. Optimus' smirk of amusement was enough to relax Magnus' worry about their leader's emotional stability. "It was just what I needed. Thank you." Magnus merely bows his head. Springer takes a big audible sigh of relief on the other side of the door way truly worried that he was going to get pound by the two leading commanders. Optimus pats his shoulder as well and strides to the center of the room.

Clicking on a map, he points to the depot that had been the cause of the damaged spark-bond-link in the most devoted rescue team. Then he pulls up the purple line that the femmes had indicated earlier. He points directly, "THAT is our target."

Magnus shoots him a very confused look, but says nothing. "I want to know what, and why it's there. First thing I need is access to the Halls of Iacon." Optimus points to Springer, "You and me."

Magnus is about to protest when Optimus gives him a rare cocky smirk, "Know anyone else who knows the back doors to the grid room?" Several bots lightly let off puffs of amusement to Optimus mentioning his Orion days.

Then he turns to Preceptor, "And then, I want to know why Shockwave wants it." He turns to Prowl and Jazz, "I want to know what is going on inside that lab." He turns back to Magnus, "I want to know who is really in charge of the lab." He turns to the Hot Rod, "I want to know the fastest way in and separate way out." He turns to the rest of the group, "I want to know what is going on down there. Obviously it's no good, but we need to know what we are dealing with."

Preceptor catches Prime's eye and with a nod is given permission to speak. "I took time to go over Wheeljack and Inferno's information. When I first encountered the spike, examining it was certainly not our first priority." He gives Firestar a smile. She blushes. Moonracer puts an arm around her medic's shoulder. "Here is what I do know, it's not on the Earth or Cybertronian periodic chart. It's new. A new radioactive product."

Leadfoot pipes up, "How do you know it's radioactive?"

"The way it reacts in a single spark verse a combined whole spark indicates it remains stable or nulled inside our spark energy which you all know is radioactive."

"Does it have a name? You know, so we have something to call it rather than, hey don't pick up that thingie Preceptor found." Several chuckles go out across the room.

"Why don't we call it Preceptonium?"

Preceptor scoffs, "I will NOT have a element that damages spark bond links associated with MY name." The room falls silent at the scientist's rebuff. Firestar is the one who reaches out to grasp his hand. He gives her a smile, "But when I find the cure, _IT_ can be named after me." Firestar squeezes his hand real hard. Sensing the tension in the room, he smirks to his friend, "S24." She furrows her brow. He laughs, "Its the 24th experiment I have found of Shockwave's that I intend to rectify." She joins his laugh, slugging him lightly in the shoulder.

Optimus turns to Preceptor again with a gentle warning, "Short and precise, tell us what you do know about it. It may help us understand what he is up to and keep the rest of us safe. Go." Optimus steps aside letting Preceptor carry on with warnings and information on **S24.**

**Yeah, this technical stuff isn't my best work. Honestly, my mush is better than my technical. Whoa, did Mamabot just give herself a compliment? My pessimism must be slipping.**


	7. revelations

**Infernal Fire: Chapter 7 **(Timber, Flack, Strifer, Soundbyte and Lasersight mine)

a/n Like I said, I can't write technical, so from here, we skip to the end of the briefing.

Ninja-Prowl helps center Ninja-Jazz and the sparklink. And absolutely beautiful moment for Optimus and Firestar. No, no XD, sweet. **Warning: **Sticky Jazz & Strifer (at the end)

Optimus turns to looking at the group. Pointing them out as he calls their names, "Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Jazz, Springer, follow me. Everyone else, dismissed."

Moonracer steps forward with a furious frown on her face while the rest of the bots clear the area. Strifer gives Jazz once last hand squeeze and nearly cleared the room when she hears her CO bark to Prime directly beside Magnus, "We had a deal!"

Prime casts his optics to the doorway checking how many pay attention to the rant. There's enough that she has made a scene. Cupping her elbow he pulls her to a corner of the room and quietly reprimands her, "Yes, we did. This is not it."

She pokes him in the chest, "You said I would be in on the planning. What are you doing behind my back?"

He removes her hand from his chest and leans in, "Having you watch ours." Her face blanches. He smiles that she's getting his point. "I need you to keep and eye on the base while I take **my** tactician, specialist, military commander, and aerial defense commander in for conference. Deal, current Third Ranking Commander?" She nods and lowers her head muttering an apology. To which, takes her chin and makes her face his softer expression, "Look, I have no time for this. I can not deal with emotional issues right now, alright? I need my soldiers back. I need my core commanders. There are too many knives in backs to deal with _this._ You do this again, I will remove you. The General does have a brig and I won't hesitate to use it. Got it?"

He doesn't let go until she gives him a firm, "Yes Prime."

He gives her a curt nod moving his hand to thrust a finger to the Officer of the Deck's chair. Straightening her back to fulfill her title, she takes it and gives her firm order. "Lasersight, I believe Preceptor wanted scans of the contaminated sector. Let's get that transferred to his quarters please."

"Yes sir," Lasersight gets right on it. No one else says anything while Prime motions his team out the door.

~~ Crammed inside the General's office, this time Optimus does take the primary chair. Optimus asks Ultra Magnus point blank, "Has there been any unexcused, unexplained or questionable disappearances of Springer?" Springer and Magnus gasp. Prime holds up a hand telling them he will continue. "Don't answer quickly. Think about it, carefully." Optimus catches Springer's expression out of the corner of his optic. He is hurt and furious. Just the reaction he hoped for, while pinned between Prowl and Jazz. Crossing his arms across his broad chest, the green triple changer only lets out one huff disgust. Prowl draws a short blade from his gauntlet ready to strike if need be.

Ultra Magnus starts to turn to Springer, but Optimus cuts, "Don't answer him. Answer me."

Reluctantly, Ultra Magnus clears his throat and turns back to Prime. "About six weeks ago. For a few days."

Optimus nods curtly, "I know about that." Springer moans in disgrace and drops his face into his palm.

Magnus narrows his gaze, "You do?"

Optimus nods, not facing Springer, "A member of the Ark team was celebrating their activation day."

Magnus shakes his head, "So he was on Earth?"

Optimus now looks to Springer who still has his face buried, "Ah, no. But his whereabouts have been confirmed for the dates in question." Embarrassed silence hangs in the room. Magnus leans across his own desk, "Why the slag-"

Optimus cocks his head to remain silent, then turns to Springer, "I need you to relieve. Moonracer. Send her here."

"Oh shiii-z- aaag," the cuss slurs from English to Cybertronian. Everyone turns a curious optic to the swaying white specialist. Prowl catches Jazz's arm, while the head drops to it's owner's palm.

Optimus knows that look all too well. "Springer, go." The green mech does sending a last curious glace to the white specialist. Optimus stands up and Prowl guides Jazz into the vacated chair. Optimus touches his private com, _Firestar, I need you to take Strifer aside and teach her to block. NOW. Her sends are distracting Jazz."_

Firestar smiles back, "_Yes, sir."_ The link closes.

Optimus leans into Jazz pressing a hand to his racing spark, "Listen carefully to me, Jazz. First, send her comfort. She'll be alright. Then, I know this is going to be hard, you have to push her fear back and pull up a wall. You have to block her out."

Jazz looks to Prowl for help. His dojo-mate smiles, "You can do this, Jazz. You aren't completely pushing her away. Just for awhile. Let her know that. Like blocking out bad vibes. Focus."

Jazz closes his optics and sends: _Listen to me, love. Shhh, it's going to be alright._

He can feel her send back, _Firestar is taking me aside._

_Good, she will teach you about bondlinks. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner about this._

Strifer smiles back, _It's okay. You will come to me, right?_

_Magnus might control this base, but he doesn't control my spark. _She giggles back to him. _I'm going to pull up the wall now. Think of it like me drawing a blanket over you. I will surround and protect you from my wicked thoughts._

_Mmm, but those are the ones I like most._

Jazz can't help but laugh out loud at that one. Optimus thumps him in the chest to get in line. _Prime is thumping me. I have to go. I love you._

_Cover me. I'm ready. _With that, he envisions a warm blanket being drawn over her slipping her into peaceful stasis and he slips out of their darkening link.

"Jazz?" Prowl asks softly.

Jazz looks up to his more in-tuned friend now focused completely on this room. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Prowl."

Optimus pulls back from his friend, "Sorry, I should have warned you."

Jazz looks up to the fellow bondmech, "She's terrified."

Optimus leans against the desk carefully, "Look, we have very few bonded couples left, I don't have a problem relieving you of duty."

Jazz scowls, "Are you forcing me to? Because I would not have bonded if it meant you restricting our duties."

Optimus shakes his head, "No, I didn't mean it that way. I meant, if you want a life of peace and quiet like Jetfire and Skyfire had hoped for, I'm willing to give it to you."

Jazz jumps up and thrusts a finger to his best friend's chest, "I made a vow to you Orion! I would stand by your side to the end. No, I won't leave the Autobots nor you short meched."

Optimus looks down to the pointed finger with the now purple band of armor around the finger thrust to the Matrix. "Jazz, if you ever change your mind, it's alright." Then he looks deep into his very best friend's optics, "Please, don't make the same mistakes I did."

Jazz changes his hand's stance from a pointed finger to a palm of compassion laying flat against the Matrix, "Optimus, we all know you still would have taken the Matrix."

Optimus nods, "Yeah, but I would have taken her with me."

Jazz smiles, "That, I did learn." He thumps Optimus back. Jazz steps back as Moonracer enters the room.

Optimus stands up and turns to Moonracer, "Deal time." He pulls the map up on the wall. "Iacon Records are here. Only I can get inside. Shockwave's tower is there. We can't use the femme code, it's been compromised. I don't know who else has been compromised on Moonbase. The four of us, that's it, will know the full plans. Do you have the information I need, Prowl?"

Prowl pulls up the detailed map of Shockwave's tower. Magnus comes over and makes changes to the map he knows of. Prowl respectfully asks, "General, how do you know?"

"Lasersight has been doing recon with Springer and doing intense scans. Here!" He taps a piece of the map, "I think those are the holding cells."

Moonracer looks up to Prime and then to the General, "What is he doing with Chromia?"

Prowl and Jazz shake their heads, no one really wants to know. Optimus keeps his focus on the map, "It doesn't matter." He zooms in on the lab. "That's our target. Weather Chromia is saved or not, that gets taken out. It will take Shockwave time to get it rebuilt and that's where I want the Decepticons hit hardest."

Magnus flicks a finger at the lab, "Shockwave is no longer in charge of the experiments. Mindwipe is. Shockwave is an overseer. The lab is completely in Mindwipe's control. And the mech is insane. Seriously."

Prowl pipes up, "I've got a very bad feeling about this."

Jazz turns to him, "Me too, but I thought it was just Strifer. But if you've got it too, I'm really worried."

Moonracer shakes her head, "We've done some of our own attempts to infiltrate and spoken to a couple of free-agents. I'm not sure if Mindwipe's a bot. Certainly NOT Cybertronian."

The team takes a nearly an hour to make two plans to infiltrate, cover and escape. Optimus then turns to Magnus, "When's the last time you had stasis?"

Magnus cocks a hip, "Sooner than you. I know about the shot." Optimus scowls. Magnus rubs his thumb on the mark on the side of Prime's neck and smirks, "Or you're dating someone new." Everyone knows that would NEVER happen.

Optimus ignores the comment and turns to Moonracer, "I want you, Springer and Prowl to power down. Magnus take the first watch. Moonracer, I must have you take command when the time comes. Don't argue with me." She gives him a curious look. He ignores the reaction he knows the General is shooting behind his back, "I needed a new set of optics to oversee the base while we make the hit. The General will be predictable in his running of an operation, you, will mess them up. Someone will slip up, and THAT's when we will find the traitor." Moonracer nods. He turns to Jazz, "Walk with me, please." With a wipe to erase the board he gives one last order, "Dismissed."

They all exit. Magnus is very silent as he cuts left. Jazz and Optimus cut right. "Where are you bunked," Optimus asks.

"C4," curiously Jazz replies.

Optimus nods and then drops his shoulders, "Jazz, you really should have taken the three days to get used to the bond. Ninja training or not."

Jazz smirks, "I did have three days. One on Earth-"

"Interrupted by a planning meeting." Optimus counters.

"One and a half on Skyfire-" he ticks off his hand.

"Where you spent huddled over the schematics with Prowl nearly the whole time.-"

"And here-" smirking.

"Where you nearly passed out during an interrogation?" Optimus finishes.

Jazz stops in front of his friend, "OP," softly he uses the nearly long forgotten nickname. "I can do this." Then he smirks, "You didn't have three days."

Optimus scoffs, "No! I had a whole planet land in my lap. I had no choice but learn quick. Trust me, Elita took the brunt of my mistakes. And she made me pay!"

Jazz tries to smirk, "You survived? Right?"

Optimus cocks his head, "Do you even remember the early days? I was a mess. Between the Matrix send and Elita's," he shutters for a moment remembering all too well what Elita would send at just the-

Jazz nods, "Well, it's not every day a data clerk becomes Prime."

"Certainly not on the same night he bonds," he quirks a optic at his friend.

Jazz's optics go wide, "Ooooh, you sparkbonded _**that **_night?" He pauses, "I thought-" he stops seeing Optimus frustrated.

The big mech lays his hands on his friend's shoulders, "Look, I still have final authority as Prime and your best friend, alright?"

Jazz knows it's pointless to argue. Optimus is tired, very concerned and it's the night before a horrific mission. Not the time to argue or relive the past. Optimus needs peace and support. He just nods his head, "Alright."

They finish the walk in silence. At the door, Jazz codes in. Strifer is sitting on the berth beside Firestar giggling. Jazz looks up to Optimus, "Not a good sign."

Optimus actually smiles. Firestar gets up and squeezes her friend's shoulder. Passing Jazz, she gives him one too. The medic and CO exit the quarters and the door closes. ~~ Firestar is about to turn one direction when Optimus cups her elbow gently, "Firestar, could you come with me for a moment." She nods. They head down the end of the hall. Final door is labeled simply: P. Q. Optimus, keying in the code, hesitates on the last digit, then does it. The door slides open. He steps in first and stands trying to block the pink and silver box taking up one wall of the room from Firestar's view. She looks up to his face as the door closes. He holds a hand out to her. She takes it and he turns her so her back is to the box. He really doesn't want her to know the body of her beloved commander is in the room, but it also puts him directly in position to see it. Optimus looks down to Firestar's bonded hand, rubbing the warn mark of one of his soldiers. Inferno's conversation rolls back over his processor.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Firestar ask softly.

He give her a weak smile, "No, yes…no." She's not much smaller than Elita….was… last time he saw her. That same glow and warming creator scent rolling off her chest. He finds himself lowering to one knee to keep from falling to both, now faced directly at her spark chamber. With one hand still clutching hers, the other hand comes up retracting the battle glove. He crooks a finger, ghosting a stroke before the spark chamber, "I need you to do me ….and Inferno a favor." She stares at him. Never has she seen Prime so tender or weak? He lets go of her hand and retracts the glove on the other hand as well. Since the incident, no one has seen his bare hands. Slowly he turns them palm up. Her hand comes to cover her mouth at what she sees. That's why.

Right at the join of the fourth finger on each hand, where the finger joins the palm, a pink engraved tattoo marks rests. One she recognizes instantly as Elita's name (left hand) the other she doesn't (right hand). He turns his hands back over and closes the gloves over the marks. "I know." He presses a single finger to her covered spark. "I need you to stay here on Moonbase 1. I do not want you on that raid. Please, for Inferno, do not force my hand. I'm asking. I'm begging you, please, stay here."

She stumbles back. Before he can catch her hand to steady her, she bumps into the box, landing seated on it. As soon as her hands touch the engravings, she knows this is not storage locker. Carefully, Firestar stands up and starts to turn-

"Don't," softly he nearly pleas her not to look.

Of course she does, and slides to her own knees beside it. Nothing can be said. She runs her hands over the carvings. After a few tense moments, she holds her hand out to him. Scooting forward, he takes it. She curls her hand clutching his fist her chest. Her spark. Her prayer of a hope blossoming beside her spark. All that he lost. All that he is begging for her to protect. Before them, what he is trying to save Inferno from. Smiling, she kisses the back of his palm, "Of course."

His chest releases all it's pent up fear. "Thank you."

Then swiftly she rolls back up to her peds and cocks a hip at him rather smirkily, and points to the berth, "And you better do me a favor." He cocks a brow at her brazenness, "You better get some stasis. I expect you alive and functioning for this sparkling's emergence. Some one has to see over the blessing. Don't make me come rescue and repair your red aft. It won't be pretty when I'm done with it!" For a moment she sounded just like a cross between Elita and Ratchet's scolding.

Optimus stands smiling to the medic and creator, "Yes ma'am." She exit's the room shaking her head. Optimus looks over to the casket and finds the ability to jest, "With a team like that and you _still_ managed to get yourself killed? How?" He shakes his head. Laying down on the berth, stasis still evaded him, until his hand rested on the casket. "Primus bless us….," he prays for the mission to succeed.

~~Inside Jazz and Strifer's quarters: The door closed behind Firestar. The bondlink firewalls fell quickly. Jazz sat on the berth, cross legged. She's seen him do this in meditation. He holds a hand out to her. Never to deny him, she slips one then the other in. Tugging lightly, she comes closer and he lays her hands on his shoulders. Then the white palms grasp the purple hips, lifting them to his lap. Instinctively, she crosses the ankles behind the small of his back, and links her fingers at his nape. His own fingers entwine at the small of her back.

"I'm sorry," he starts, and she finishes the statement. They giggle. His thumbs caress the troublesome spot in her lower back. "You know that normally, sparkmates get three days alone to get used to this link, right?"

She leans in to the sensitive neck circuits, "And other things."

He pulls his neck out of her range, "Hang on there, hot stuff. I'm trying to be serious."

She scoffs, "You serious?"

Now his eyes narrow is full seriousness, "Yes, I am." Her body shutters in fear. Swiftly, he sends her a wave of apology and comfort. "We don't have much time to get a handle on this thing. Optimus is serious about pulling one or both of us on this mission if he sees the slightest distraction or lack of concentration. Got it?" She nods. He takes a deep breath. "We both need stasis, and no I'm not going to deny you our need. But, we are going to practice our walls or shields, whatever you want to call them."

She narrows her gaze at him, "And just how do you plan to do that?"

"We are going to strip each other bare, but you have to block me. I can block with my Ninja training, you are not trained."

He tries to hide what happened in the office, but she can sense his tremor of hesitation and wavering, "Jazz, what aren't you telling me. I can still feel it."

"Just do what I say." He brings his hands up her back, "I want you to tell me which piece I'm going to remove. If you guess right, we do it again."

She smiles trailing a finger up his chest, "But Jazz, I know what order you like for it to come off, I have an advantage."

He swiftly moves his arm to the front and she grasps his wrist firmly blocking his plan to stop her own trailing hand. "That is what I meant. I told you I was going to strike."

She throws his hand down and growls back, "I'm going on that mission. And not you or any other mech is going to stop me from saving my teammate." He moves again, and she blocks him physically. "That proves nothing. We are both warriors, we know how to fight and counter the enemy's moves."

"I'm not your enemy. I'm half your life now, and when I go in there, I have to be intuned to my surroundings, not feeling your fears or trepidations." He clamps both her hands behind her back.

"Really? My fears, what about yours? If felt yours! You're panicking over Optimus' emotional state. You know there's more going on than most of this base knows." She tries to throw her body back off the berth, but he leans back pulling her back up.

"Yes! I do know more than I'm saying, but that's why I'm on the strike team. I'm a specialist, I specialize in sneaking in and causing havoc."

She throws her body to the side, "Yeah well, I'm just a trained soldier that does what my CO asks. Cover their afts. And I do." The wrestling begins. "I don't want to hurt you, so I suggest you let me go."

He laughs and sends, _You can't hurt me._

She smirks, still pinned, "Oh, I thought you were supposed to be blocking me." She sends to him an extremely powerful blast of anger and frustration. He smiles. She swiftly unlatches her ankles, throws her block up and slams her peds against the back wall of the alcoved berth. It surprises him, but doesn't loosen his grip on her back. Maybe he should have, because when she falls back, she curls her head into his neck making his folded knees, knuckles and forehelm take the full weight of the impact of two bodies on the floor. "Frag!" he barks. Shoving her palms down on his shoulders, she slips out of his grip and flips back balancing on the balls of her peds.

With relaxed positioned elbows, springy knees, and curled wrists, she wiggles her fingers, "Come on Ninjabot. That's one for me, oh mighty trained one."

Lifting his chin to her challenge, his limbs position themselves on all fours. "Strifer, what are you up to?"

"Oh, is that two for me already? Can't you read my processor, bondmate?"

He snarls, "Can you read mine?" He sends _You're going down._

"Lover, I can read your body, I don't need to read your processor." Oh yeah, that's just one of the things he loves about her, her cockiness. Like an Earth fly to the honey, he was stuck and hooked. And launches.

She expected the launch, but not the catch. Strifer had counted on him to go for her hips: solid attack and a firm grasp. Oh no, that's not what he did. Lashing a palm out, he hooked her ankle and yanked her off balance. Just before her helm hit the floor, his other palm cupped it, clamped it to his chest, and curled to his back. So one ankle to his hip and face to his spark he smirks, "One for me."

She growls and slips an ungloved finger into the join of his very sensitive pelvic panel. Strifer giggles as he moans. "You aren't very good at this."

He lifts his head and cocks an optic brow at her, "A little sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Leaving the pelvic panel alone, she sends all her own confidence, but he blocks her. She can feel it isn't getting through. Instead, she slips the littlest digit into the tiniest seam of his chest panel and touches:

He gasps, "How the, OH FRAG!" she wedges the finger in deeper and pops the armor from underneath. The grip on her ankle loosens and she pounces ripping the loosened armor from his chest. Sure enough, the blue glow of his intimacy cable is aching to slip out. Her little finger had wiggled it's way into the underarmor slit teasing the cord head, triggering the armor to release on it's own. She leans her head in to his audio and whispers with all her seductiveness, "Is that three?"

He shakes his head, "You didn't breach the wall."

Her tiny finger strokes the skin again and the tip begins to emerge, "I didn't need to."

He moans loudly this time as her mouth comes down to finish the procedure, welcoming the cord as in as it emerges. She sends, now that his block is completely fragmented like beads of glass. Sparkling, lovely, brightly, tinkling into the abyss of now while he drifts into her.

_I can do this. I will succeed in that mission like I am succeeding now. _She sends.

_Nnh, what mission? _He hasn't a care. She just laughs and continues her stroking enjoying every feel of time with him. He arches his back into her, begging her to take him to the next level. Some how he comes round enough to release her own armor and expose her hot port. Normally he would take great pleasure in teasing and making her cry out, but she makes it clear, she is in charge here. He lost this fight, she was going to put him in his place. Right now!

Turning, so that his wings were pinned to the floor with her knees, her pelvis nearly in his face lining her chest port up over his hard glowing blue intimacy cord. He gasps watching it be sheathed inside her.

Their sparks emerge as well. The last time they spark bonded: the chest were in direct alignment, causing nearly an instantaneous shock as they latched on, merging. Now, the sparks had to reach out and around their intimate connection. It only aroused the sensation as the spark energy surrounded, tingled and niggled the processes. Both of them felt the overload be drawn out heightening the sensation further.

Stasis slipped over their exhausted processors just after the sparks returned home. Strifer got off his wings and curled herself to his side, draping a still armored thigh over his still armored hips. His palm stroked her naked back while she laid a palm to his calming spark. His other palm curled around her neck keeping her close. Stasis was never better even if it was on the hard floor.

Chapter 8 hitting the surface of Cybertron. Roller and the Jet-judo twins show up. And my son's creation: Skyslicer.


	8. onyx & elita

**Prime Blood: Infernal Fire Chapter 8**

{Skyslicer belongs to my son and he *blessedly* belongs to me and my mate.}

/closed com links/ _bondlinks._

Here come the twins! Everyone loves Roller!

**Warning: **Elita & Lilly's brutal brutal spark wrenching death revealed. Grab your anti-depressants.

~~~ Optimus rarely ever awoke to an "alarm clock". Klaxon, absolutely, if not before. Proximity alarms, sure. Collision alarms, sometimes, but normally before they sounded as well. Personal system alarms, of course. But an alarm telling him it was time to wake up and come out of recharge, rarely. Very rarely. Reaching over to shut it off, he began to wonder when the last time was that he slept with out a nightmare. Forever, was that possible? Rolling to a sitting position, the silver and pink casket was first in his line of sight, but a light smile came over his spark this time. "Beloved, I never have to worry if you are in harms ever way again. And I never have to worry about anyone ever harming our precious Lilly. That peace Primus has given me, last night. I will cling to that. I will do my best to let you rest in peace." To that, he stands and reaches into the cabinet over the alcoved berth searching for a cloth or blanket, anything. Carefully tied with a satin ribbon is a regal looking red and gold shimmering blanket. Probably meant for one of the prissier-or more elegant Primes. Certainly anyone but this Prime. He smirks looking at it. He knows Elita would never let him live it down if she ever caught him asleep under it. Instead, he takes it and drapes it over the casket. "Matches your colors anyways." That way if anyone else came into the room, they would not be horribly shocked by the sight of Prime's casketed-mate and he wouldn't have to deal with their sympathy. He could move forward with his life. Taking a deep breath and a new resolve, he steps forward and out of the room.

An amazingly well rested Optimus Prime, came down the hall and chimed Springer's quarters. Springer was swift to answer the door, "Sir?"

"Ready?" Optimus ask.

Springer, ever to please his Prime smirks, "Ready as I'll ever be. You?" Prime just curtly nods. The walk to the short range space bridge was silent. At the gate, Springer and Prime step to the pad. Lasersight activates the bridge, "Good luck, sirs."

Optimus' gaze narrowed at the mech as the bridge pulled him away. Something nudged the back of Prime's processor, but the vortex's pull wouldn't let him think about it any more.

~~The landing just outside Iacon, was brutal. It dropped them at least a hundred years **above** the ground. Springer lands ungainly muttering, "Fragger!"

Optimus swiftly pulls himself to a crouched position and pulls his blaster, intensely scanning the area. Using personal coms to Springer asks, /Normal for Lasersight?/

Springer checks himself over /Lately, yes. Claims there's a glitch; in his head maybe. Ready?/

Optimus turns to Springer and narrows his gaze asking very carefully /Do you trust him?/

Springer cocks a hip while drawing his own weapon joining the scan /Asks the officer who interrogated me?/

/Springer…./ Prime warns against his tone. Springer turns his back to Prime scanning and scouting the opposite area Prime is. Prime pushes the issue, /The femme code has been compromised. Anyone else other than you on Moonbase who knows it?/

Springer's head snaps around and narrows his gaze to two pin points, /You're frag'n with me, right?/

Optimus cocks his head to the side and narrows his own optics, /Do I look like I am?/

Springer swallows hard and shakes his head silently. /We better move out./

To that, Springer flips to his flight mode and Optimus to his truck. Optimus takes off at a speed Springer didn't know the big mech could pull. Springer lifts himself to be a couple hundred yards elevated and back from Prime running aerial support. This way he can see ahead of the CO and also to the sides, giving him enough time to ping or fire. They're making good time and hauling aft when a blur of purple comes from ahead.

Springer pings Prime. Prime pings back in acknowledgment. And then, the purple blip is gone. Almost like thin air. Both mechs thinking the same thing, "That's not good." Springer brings himself in tighter to Prime.

And then it was too late. The purple blur zips in under Springer but above Prime. Springer felt it, but as always, too late to do anything about it. That purple blur triggered a vortex field that sucked all the lift (air pocket) from under the green 'copter. With out the lift, he had the rate of decent of a brick, right on top of Optimus. Both mechs ooff'd with the sudden impact. Optimus didn't stop but had to slow with the extra weight.

The purple blur came back. Springer leapt to his feet, riding Prime like a surfer and drew his own blaster searching and targeting. The purple Corsair began to dive bomb Springer, "Hey Springer, got yourself a new set of wheels I see. I'll make you a deal for them."

Springer fires a round of at the Corsair, "Look-it you crazy son of a glitch, what'd you do that for?"

Wavering a shrug at it made another pass it chortles, "Looked like you needed to take a load off. So, what'cha doing? Can I come?"

Prime coms Springer /Get rid of him!/

Springer growls back to his CO /Skyslicer is a free agent. One of him is worse than a transport FULL of 'Cons./

"Oh come on Springer. With a paintjob like that, I could get you a real good deal on that ride. Where are you headed, need a door unlocked?" The purple mech proto-forms and lands beside Springer on top of Optimus, gaining another grunt of frustration from the blue and red truck. Optimus slows to a stop, but doesn't transform, not wanting to reveal himself to this troublesome bot if he doesn't already know his title.

Springer trains the weapon on Skyslicer, "I'm going to count to three and I want you gone."

"I'll leave on one if you tell me what you are up to." Skyslicer checks his digit tips bored.

Springer huffs and tosses a hand up in the air in resignation, "Alright fine! Leadfoot made me a bet."

Skyslicer claps his hands together, "Oh, this is juicy. I want in. What's up for grabs?"

"A bottle of the General's private stash of high grade." Springer rolls his optics. Even Optimus huffs a puff of amusement to that one.

"Anddddd?" Skyslicer nudges for more information.

Springer lowers the weapon, "Leadfoot said I couldn't get inside Shockwave's tower from the north side before he releases the first Driller."

Skyslicer crosses his arms, "Easier than stealing an Energon sweet from a sparkling. I want in."

Springer shrugs. "Go for it. Leadfoot's best time is ten. Can you beat it?"

Skyslicer pushes a palm through the air, "Five, max. And I'll beat you to the tower!" With that he flips and takes off.

Springer flips to his helicopter mode, /Haul aft like your spark counts on it!/

Optimus doesn't wait, he peals out and luckily, the first back tunnel just a few yards and a blaster shot away. Springer is about to com his concern (not seeing an opening) when he sees the blaster rise out of the cab, fire a single swift shot and tuck back in just in time for the cab's top to loose a running light and both side mirrors. Just as swiftly Springer flipped to his race car mode, dropping in behind the dust covered silver trailer. /seal it/ Prime orders.

Springer pops his own blaster up reversed and fires the ceiling dropping it and closing off the tunnel. He says nothing, a good soldier knows better than to question his CO who know a situation much better than he does.

Silently the pair make their way down the narrow access tunnel. It takes them nearly an hour to get to an area open enough for them to transform. Optimus does, remaining crouched and making a slow scan with his blaster while reaching into his subspace and pulling out Roller. He presses his forehelm to Roller and the drone chirps. With a finger to his face plate, and a sliced hand motion, and tap to the com switch: in other words, don't use the coms here. Roller's antenna droops feeling chastened. Prime pats Roller letting him know it's okay. Springer merely nods pulling his blaster and searching with Optimus not completely sure what he is looking for. He sets Roller now and draws two words in the dust, "Work, find." Roller know instantly what it means and takes off down a corridor. A few brief moments later, Optimus taps Springer's shoulder and they head down a tight corridor following Roller's tracks in the dust. This corridor hadn't been used in a very long time. Retro-rats and a few roach-bots have made it their home. Springer follows backwards keeping his sensors tuned into Optimus' movements. Every now and then Optimus would stop. Springer would carefully let his back touch his CO and together they would make a complete turn. Maybe the other would see or sense something the other wouldn't. There was no question, they were being monitored, but unsure by who or what.

Springer pointed to a retro-rat. Optimus shook his head. Putting his fingers to a circle to his forehead (Cyclops Shockwave?) Optimus shook his head again. With a motion of his hands and a tap to the chest clad Matrix, Springer knew he meant (Someone else. Non-Cybertronian.) Then motions, to keep going.

Another hour of carefully walking through the tunnels, they make it up a back staircase of Iacon's Hall of Records Grid Processing Division. Carrying Roller up the stairs, he couldn't help but vent a huge sigh. His old work station still stood next to the glass walled windows over looking his home. Destroyed. Ruined. Desecrated.

Optimus could hear Springer making his security sweep around the room protecting his partner. Letting Roller down, Optimus carefully made his was through the other work stations to his own. Touching it, it comes to life with his unique energy signature.

Subspacing a device Wheeljack gave him and attaching it to the workstation, it would scramble any recording or monitor an outside source had tagged on. No one would be able to see what he had accessed. Roller came to his side with a very old can of fizzy Energon (soda.) Smiling, Optimus accepted it and took a seat. Roller edged onto his ankle. He wanted attention. Optimus lifted him on to the table and then keyed in his password: Roller Lilly. Beside him, Roller mewled. Optimus put a finger to his smiling lips reminding him to be quiet, but also letting the drone know how important he was to him. The last time he had changed his password as Orion had been shortly after he started courting Ariel. Roller had been a gift to Elita from one of her terminally ill students: Lilly. A name both Orion and Ariel had come to love: beauty, strength through the hardest times in life to bring the greatest rewards: love.

_No time for the past, Orion. Time to focus, Optimus, _he chastises himself. The records are coming on line for him. Now he needs a higher access code to get where he wants. A code Orion was not privy to. Alpha Trion was. A Prime would be. The Matrix hummed to him and gave him the access code. Punching it in, all areas were open to him. Nothing in all of Cybertron's history would be concealed. Completely honed in, Optimus began searching out that site that had nearly taken Inferno and Firestar's lives. Optimus' jaw dropped at what he saw:

~~ Long before Orion was ever sparked, this building was granted permission to be a science and research station to a group of non-Cybertronians. Cybertronians also worked there, but the facility was mainly operated by an off-worlder organization. Morgans. Not much is listed about them. Not much is known. What is know is that on one floor, these Morgans wanted to find out about Cybertronian sparks. On another floor, they were working with radiation and concentrating it into a viable power source. Another floor was a Cybertronian counseling center. The other wing was a day care center.

With each entry, Optimus' spark was sinking further and further into the Pit. He was adding it all up as he went. And he was getting spark sick. He thought for sure he was going to faint when he saw a entry post war sent from Shockwave's tower labs:

Subjects of interest: Inferno x Firestar, Jetfire x Ravenfire, Skyfire x Onyx

Expected mates: Ironhide x Chromia, Moonracer x Powerglide, Prowl x Hoodie, Jazz x Strifer, Springer x Arcee.

Future subjects: Starscream & Trine, Ultra Magnus, Shockwave, Ratchet… the list went on. But the last entry turned the Matrix in his chest: **Primary Subjects of Study**: Megatron x Slipstream, Prime x Elita 1

A small flash chip bouncing off Prime's helm antenna snapped is focus back to the room. Springer gives him a concerned look seeing his countenance. Optimus finds his voice, "We have to hurry. The Autobots aren't the only target."

Springer questions, "Target?"

Swiftly Optimus has Roller finish downloading the file and while Optimus coms Moonbase: "Wave Two NOW!"

~~ Back up on Moonbase 1, Moonracer had taken over the communications room as Springer and Optimus had taken off. Ultra Magnus went to his office to doze. He needed to be close by when the call came.

He wasn't sure how long he slept when the klaxon blared and intercom's called: "Wave Two stations STAT. Wave Two STAT" Moonracer calmly called.

Magnus launched from the office straight to the Communications room. Privately, he com'd her but she cut him off, /I've got it. Just don't come back with out Chromia, got it?/

Magnus only nods. He takes one last look around his base. Moonracer pulls her pistol and aims it at Magnus silently stating: _Get out before I shoot you._ He's worked with her enough to know, don't cross the femme commander, she will (and has shot) her own. He leaves.

Magnus was the last one aboard Skyfire already rolling out of the hangar. Skyfire tore through space slowing only to drop his two teams a few kliks to the east and west of Shockwave's tower. Then he circled Shockwave's tower bringing all the weapons on line to track him and then the unexpected… two other Autobot shuttles came in. Skyfire had three objects to evade: tower weapons fire and two dare-devils flying. The only two pilots crazy enough to fly like that:

Skyfire bellowed through the secured com lines, "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Get out of here now! Save your afts!" Those two daring glitch-heads didn't listen. In their stunt flying to tease Shockwave, one clipped Skyfire on the left, the other on the right sending him spinning to the ground and landing near the south side of the tower.

For Sunstreaker, he nearly landed his tiny shuttle pod on Team 1's position, east. Optimus, Springer, Strifer, Jazz, Leadfoot and Topspin all dove for cover as the yellow mech's yellow pod came to rest in a flaming crater.

On the west side, Sideswipe showered Ultra Magnus, Roadbuster, Prowl, Flack, Timber, and Preceptor with shrapnel that was his red and silver shuttle pod.

Both teams' commanders groaned and hoped the mission would still survive. Gathering their teams together, the twins got very evil looks. Not too surprising, both twins asked the ranking officers the same question: "So, who's going down? What's the mission?"

~~East Team, Optimus pulled Jazz and Strifer aside, "Look, the spark incident with Inferno and Firestar was no accident. That **was** the mission. Your names are on that list. Hold this position. If it's not us, it doesn't leave. Got it?"

Jazz narrows his gaze, "Optimus-"

This time Optimus leans in fully nose to nose with him, "It's Prime! Specialist. And your specialty right now is not to let the chemicals and radiation inside that room sever your sparklink and hold this position secured. Do you understand your assignment, Lieutenant?" Jazz nodded curtly, silently and took the right, Strifer followed his movements in perfect precision on the left.

Optimus saw horror on Springer's face from the conversation, but otherwise didn't react to it. Instead, all Prime said was near a growl of determination, "Wreckers! Fulfill your name and destroy that lab. Follow me." Silently the team cocks their weapons noticing Prime put his blaster on maximum spread for maximum destruction and a glowing sword in the other palm. He wasn't going for precision hits, he was going for demolition. Likewise the team brings out grenades, flash bangs, mortars and anything broad based. Tearing through the entry way, they didn't care if Shockwave knew they were coming, he couldn't stop this freight train of destruction. Even Sunstreaker was shocked. He knew his paintjob was going to get muffed in this mission. Eh! It would be worth it if Shockwave's tower began to list like the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

~~Team Two's aim was to be a bit more cautious. Prowl lead the way threatening Sideswipe severally with a mere look. Flack &Timber a hair behind walking backwards keeping an eye on their six's. Roadbuster and Preceptor just behind them facing forward watching right and left. Sideswipe tried making a few casual whimsical faces to the femmes, but found a certain General's foot in his aft a couple times as he strayed, bringing up the rear.

While Optimus and Skyfire had Shockwave's attention, Prowl's team was to get Chromia. It was working and swiftly they made it into the holding cells. But Chromia wasn't there. Nor were any femmes. Confused the team all looks to each other. Prowl locked gazes with Ultra Magnus. They both shared the same look, _Who is the mole?_

Magnus shakes his head, "Not now, Prowl. Go. The lab. I'll sweep this once more for any signs." Prowl silently nods taking the femme's and Preceptor with him.

With even more stealth, the group softly walks towards the lab entrance. Prowl holds up his hand when he hears the voices and his team freezes.

"Take her to the other base," a male voice asks.

"Igneous. You promised-" and the familiar femme voice quickly changes to a new personality yet the same body, "Yes, Master. I will obey."

The male chuckles, "That's my, black pet. Go. I have plans for the others."

Prowl charges into the room. Tossing his first star, he wounds Mindwipe. Preceptor turns a fires, but his shot only grazes across the back of a large black femme as she bursts through the balcony doors dragging Chromia by a chain around her neck, launching off the deck and both the femmes are lost to the sky. Timber and Flack cry out in horror. Mindwipe cackles with glee. Sideswipe makes a lunge for the mad scientist, only to find a stunning femme distract him.

Timber cries out, "NOOOOO!" She fires her pistol and the stunning femme falls.

Sideswipe scowls at Timber, "What was that?"

Timber rushes over, "Her mate is a captured Velecrton." The femme stands up and whips out her electrostatic maces. Sideswipe steps back, glancing at Mindwipe. He seems to be watching the femme very closely. No! He gets it. Mindwipe is controlling the femme. Timber make the first move and the fight breaks out. Sideswipe motions to Prowl to take Mindwipe down. Preceptor is making the rounds of the lab examining, scanning, recording everything he can. Roadbuster and Flack take on the other femmes that come out of nowhere baring weapons with full intentions to kill them. Taking a leap, Mindwipe some how gets himself on top of a cabinet out of Prowl and Sideswipe's reach. Waving his hands, it's clear, he controls them all. Even the ones coming over to fight Prowl and Sideswipe. The Autobots do not have the upper hand here.

Preceptor bellows to Flack, "Get that unit down loaded!"

She does as he orders while fending off an incoming mind-controlled friend of hers. Tears streaming down her face, she strikes, "Please, Leara, don't make me do this."

Leara some how gets her voice for a moment, "Free me Flack. I killed my own mate and sparklings. Free me from this Pit." To which, Flack strikes, but her friend strikes back. Both strikes hit home. Clutching each other tightly, Leara smiles, "Thank you Flack. Thank you." Her optics go dim.

With her last bit of strength, Flack reaches back and grabs the datafilled pad, "Percy!" He turns swiftly and sees the pad flying through the air. He leaps.

Timber saw her foe turn to intercept the pad with an strike of her whip. Timber made a leap of her own and the whip struck her dead center of the chest instead of the in-flight data pad. Preceptor caught the pad with a curl to his shoulder, tucking it under his armor and rising up to fire a shot. His mark hit true to Timber's foe.

Prowl was getting pounded, Sideswipe had his hands full, Roadbuster was tearing cabinets down trying to get to Mindwipe. Ultra Magnus was trying to reach on the coms Skyfire and Optimus for extraction while keeping a path clear for it.

~~Finally the Wreakers met up with Magnus's team. Optimus growled fiercely, "WHERE IS HE?"

Ultra Magnus flinched at Optimus' primal tone. He points to the cabinet. Optimus stomps towards him. Mindwipe cackles, "Oh Prime. Dear dear Prime, I only wish I had the other half of my experiment. Alas, my loss. Oh, and yours too." He waves his hand, "I would so love to stay, but I do have another experiment or two waiting for me." With that, he touches a button on his lab coat, and is gone.

Optimus roars, stabbing his sword into the nearest wall. Ultra Magnus pipes up, "A black shadow femme took Chromia."

Optimus turns to the Wreckers, "Destroy it. I want nothing left of the lab." He turns to Ultra Magnus, "You know what you are looking for. Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, go get her. Now!" He coms Jazz, "Extraction team coming. Nothing else leaves." He looks to the others in the room, "For once, Shockwave is safest if he stays in his tower. Go!"

Preceptor checks everything to see if any will be of use to Inferno or Firestar. He gathers a few items and subspaces them. Then he helps Topspin gather the wounded Autobots. Flack made it clear, everyone else needed to be offlined. They were pawns in a living Pit. Once Springer gave Optimus the nod, all Autobots cleared out. Prime and Springer set off the charges and the room became a glowing ball of fire.

~~Strifer and Jazz kept their sparklink open to heighten their sensor arrays, but put up walls about Optimus' warning and all that it implied. They saw the black femme launch off the deck and fold herself over a blue sparkling figure high up on the tower. A chill with through her.

_Don't, _Jazz helped her hold her wall and stay focused.

It wasn't too long until Prime's order came. Both of them crouched and prepared for the exiting teams. Ultra Magnus and team tear past them and they heighten their sensors for the on sought that doesn't come. That does unnerve them both.

And then there was one. Mindwipe. "Ah, another part of my experiment. So glad to see you." Lightening fast, he lashed a whip out immobilizing Jazz's arms to his side and sending an electrostatic charge down the length, "Oh ho, I can smell it. So you did bond with the femme. Good, good. This was worth loosing the others. I haven't had a Ninjabot pair to work with. Hand her over, and I let you go."

Jazz laughed, "Yeah right."

Mindwipe shrugged, "Eh, you can't blame a scientist for trying."

Meanwhile Strifer had been lining up her sights. She sent, _This is going to hurt me more than you, mate._

_Do it! _Jazz orders her. And she does. A single round through his door wing straight into Mindwipe's shoulder. Jazz groans but stays focused. The shot releases the whip. And then the explosion from upstairs. It rocks them all to the ground. Debris covers the couple, pinning them down. Mindwipe, injured, still manages to bolt away. The couple have no way to follow him being buried. It would take the rest of the Autobot extraction team to unbury them. Optimus turns to Springer, "Go fast. Assist Magnus." Springer flew as if Arcee was in danger.

The tower didn't lean, but it was smoking badly and the lab was more than destroyed. Shockwave was going to have a lot of explaining to do. Not only that, Mindwipe is going to have some of his own to do. Shockwave frightened even Megatron when he was angry. The quiet calm ones were the biggest to fear when their tempers let loose.

~~ While all that was going on at the tower, Skyfire got up from the ground and shook himself off. Checking his systems, he pondered where to hit Shockwave most. Looking up to a sound, he couldn't believe his optics. ONYX. Instantly he launched after her.

_**SKYFIRE! **_Not only was his name cried audibly across the sky, but it's sound was now tearing through his spark. Instantly he proto-formed in mid-flight and looked. _**FLEE **_came first, and then hushed a more desperate plea in their link cried in grief as his palm grazed her wingtip, _release me. _Skyfire slowly, carefully, let his peds pull him to the planet's surface. His spark strained against it's casing trying to join it's other half. There not more than an arm's length away was it's other half.

"Onyx, my love_," _he whispered desperately to her beautiful black and pearl white winged back. When she turned, his spark froze. Her right arm was extended with a weapon that would make the most skilled sniper jealous. Aimed directly at his chest. Her left arm was curled around unconscious Chromia's neck with a very sharp viroblade already cutting deep into the SIC's soft throat, fluids running down Onyx's hand.

The look in Onyx's optics were pleading in conflict with her body's actions. "Mate, Save me. Release me."

He takes a step forward, her weapon instantly comes online and presses dead center to his spark chamber. Only Onyx and Ratchet knew his spark chamber was off center, not centered in the chest cavity like everyone else. "What is going on, beloved?"

Tears streak down her face and she can't speak. Instead, now that they are touching, he reaches through their bond. She closes her optics and lets him reach into her memory. Only then would he completely understand the depths of her situation.

{flashback} "Save me Elita One!" Onyx cried out from her "trapped situation" under the piles of rubble. While the fire fight goes on over head.

Elita is shocked, "Onyx?"

Onyx gives her and excited glee with her optics slightly glowing red. "Yes! It's me!"

Elita turns back to her femmes fleeing sadly across the plains. Elita gives them a thumbs up that she will be alright. "Can you fly, if I get you out?"

Onyx nods, "Ye-yes, I think so." For a second her optics flash back to blue, "RUN ELITA! Save yourself. Leave me-" And her body shutters into a seizure and her optics flip back to red. "Save me, Elita," comes the desperate plea again.

Elita hesitates for a moment, but then returns to work freeing her friend. It's a struggle because every now and then, Onyx would shove her away and bark for her to run.

Elita finally slams Onyx's head down, "Look, I leave no one behind. We will be fine. If you stop fighting me I can get you out."

Onyx's optic turn back to blue and her face is over come with grief, "Please, just shoot me."

Elita chuckles, "Now, now. It's not that bad."

Onyx's optics flip back to red and helps Elita shove the last piece of rubble off. Lightening fast, Onyx leaps up and grabs Elita by the throat in her large servos. Her voice is frightening menacing. The vocorder maybe Onyx's but the tone behind it, is not the mate of tender Skyfire. "Mindwipe wants you, my sweet. The Mate of Prime, how delicious." An absolutely wicked cackle comes out, "Oh you are so foolish. Just like your mate. You Autobots will be so easy to take down."

Elita whips her foot up and the sharp toe slams into Onyx's audio receptor. The femme howls in pain and loosens her grip, but doesn't let go. Elita takes advantage and turns in the grip, yanking down. That was the last the larger black femme had expected. Elita's slim neck slipped between the black servos. Elita whips her pistol around and fires precisely into Onyx's cheek, "What the slag is going on, Onyx?"

The evil voice continues, even though the face flips to a drawn grief and blue optics, "This soul may be your femme soldier, but it is body is controlled by me. Neat trick isn't it. Now hold still, my pink treat, and this won't hurt a bit."

Onyx manages to squeak out her own final strangled words, "Kill me, before… he… makes… awk!.. Me…. Ki- you." With that, the optics flip red and the furry is released, with a large fist striking smacking Elita straight in the chest. Elita slams to the ground on her back, but curls swiftly when the large black ped comes to slam onto her legs.

The evil voice is back, "Now, now Commander. It that any way to act? Come, come, be a good prisoner and let me use you against your foolish mate. He could never refuse you. Now more that ever, when I get done."

Elita makes another strike move and clips Onyx in the ankle dropping her to a knee. The light pink femme whirls around and takes another shot putting a painful round through the back femme's wing tip. It only infuriates the captured and tortured black femme even more and the fist come on full force. Elita manages to evade most of the hits, but some of them just keep hitting home.

Onyx whips her wing sword off her back and begins attacking with a skill that Elita just knows her-Onyx doesn't have. Taking a breath, Elita changes her tactics. This was Mindwipe she was fighting, not her subordinate Onyxfire. As skillfully as Elita tries, the larger, longer reaching sword made several painful contacts. One struck, cutting a horn clean off her helm. Elita screeches at the loss of ability to contact her femmes for help. She dodges the next, but the one after, curls around and cuts her deep in the hip, shattering the socket. Elita grunts horribly and does her best to fire off a few more rounds into the black palm holding the sharp long reaching weapon. The third round hits home and the sword falls to the ground. It just changes the black warrior to use it's fists. The blows start hitting her chest chasse, as much as she tries to curl and fire back with her pistol. Elita wheezes in double pain and staggers, loosing her weapon and falling to the ground on her weak side. The black servos tear at the chest armor flinging pieces of pink and white right and left while crushing the pink commander's other hip to the ground with a huge ped .

The large black flyer freezes when she sees it inside the exposed spark chamber of Prime's mate. The second energy reading inside the day old pod casing. The real Onyx comes back for a moment. "Elita… no." She knows from personal experience, the sparkling had just began the second stage: it was no longer just an energy reading in it's creator's spark and a gleam in it's sire's optic. No, the sparkling had felt every blow in it's own tiny forming body.

Elita growls, "You won't take my sparkling, Mindwipe."

Onyx can see Elita is suffering. Weakening. The sparkling is unprotected now. The creator isn't going to make it much longer. Mindwipe it trying desperately for Onyx to grab Elita and bring her back to him. His drooling desire for Prime's mate and offspring is making Onyx physically sick.

Onyx lifts her rifle barrel to Elita's forehelm, "Your sparkling will not suffer the same fate as mine. Forgive me Elita, I couldn't save you, but I can release you."

Elita knows Onyx is right. She puts her hands on Onyx's barrel steadying it so it's round will be true and straight to ease both her and Onyx's grief.

One last order comes from the Second in Command of the Autobots, Femme Commander Elita One, mate to Optimus Prime: "Fire." Onyx does.

Mindwipe roars in furious anger through Onyx's vocorder. Elita's optics begin to dim whispering a last smile to the other half of her spark half a galaxy away, "We will see you on the other side, love." The pink femme falls limp, but still has an energy reading.

While Mindwipe is distracted, Onyx fights hard and gains control of her body long enough to put two more through the pink commander's spark chamber just to be sure that neither the adult or infant femme will be used against their mech. {end flashback}

"Noooooo," Skyfire's whole body and soul sags. His own horror is remembering everything he saw Optimus go through back on Earth. It was too horrible for Skyfire see both sides of his beloved friends spark-splitting pain and then to know, his own spark mate did it. Half of his own life force: controlled by someone else: killed his friend's mate and future. Panting and trying to control his anger at the Powers At Be-

Mindwipe's voice comes through Onyx again, "And now, it's your turn, Commander Skyfire."

Skyfire turns swiftly, snatching the femme's weaponed wrist curling it behind her back and shoving the barrel against the back of her neck. Chromia, forgotten by all, crumbles to the ground. Skyfire's strength (fueled by anger and grief) is stronger than the black femme, something Mindwipe can't control. As much as the white commander's emotions are trembling, his hands are tightly firm extremely steady. He clutches her other hand over her pulsing spark chamber pressing her back against his torso, painfully pinning her other arm between them. There's a good chance that if her weapon goes off straight up through base her helm, it will exit the top and enter his temple pressed to her helm top. He would want die no other way than with her.

His Onyx whimpers, and then Mindwipe's-Onyx growls back. Skyfire sends to his mate his own last vision of her.

{flashback} Chromia, Moonracer, Firestar, and Hoddie are racing through the ruins of Praxis guiding another set of femmes and younglings. They are hoping to make the Wrecker's drop zone. Skyfire came in over the planet at Ultra Magnus' request. The short range hidden jump gate was compromised. The general had asked the flyer to rescue the refugees and bring them to him.

Skyfire spotted the rescue team in the distance doing their best to lay the cover and flee. There was a dark shadow coming in from high altitude. It looked like it was aimed at the femmes and began firing. Instant response, Skyfire fired back. And then, the black shadow pealed off and Skyfire's spark froze. He would know that black shape with pearl trim anywhere. It was the source of his dreams every night. Like a vision of beauty, it curled away from the refugees and barrel rolled. Towards him. And then it fired.

Shocked, his mate was firing on him. He couldn't fire back but he did radio out, "Hold Fire Onyx! It's me. Your Skyfire."

The voice that came back was, but wasn't his Onyx, "Yes, I know." And she fired again nailing him in the tip of each wing painfully. He fell. As he fell he watched Onyx swoop down and snatch Chromia from the pack with her specialized tractor beam. Like and eagle would snatch a lone lamb. And Skyfire's spark would not let him fire back. In utter shock, he watched Onyx fly off with Ironhide's love straight towards Shockwave's tower. He knew then, his Onyx was no longer his. {end flashback}

He whispers, "I'm sorry, I couldn't fire."

She moans a struggle, "Do it now, love." He does.

Unfortunately, Mindwipe had regained control at the same time, jerking Onyx's head. The barrel turned sideways slicing the blast through the neck horizontal rather than vertical. Onyx went limp in his arms, and Skyfire sank to his knees with the dead weight. Ever so carefully he curled her into his arms, ignoring the fluids pouring from the back of her helm. A smile comes over her that she never thought would ever come again. "Oh Sky, you've done it. You've severed him."

Sky was no medic, but he knew enough. That much fluid doesn't come from a helm without a fatal ending. Tears slip from his own optics, "You mean I got you back?"

Her smile waivers for a moment, "Yes." Her body shutters and her optics are going blind. "Come to me. I need to feel you." Now he knows, he did paralyze her. "Once more, come to me. I have … to… Igneous…"

Skyfire's brow furrows, "Igneous?"

"Shhh, come to me. Time is short, hurry." She is begging him to merge their sparks. Without a moment to loose, Skyfire opens both of their spark chambers. The brilliant blue orbs begin to emerge, "Kiss me." How could he deny such a request? Leaning in, the lips and sparks kiss merging bodies and souls together again. The damaged link is whole again. _**One **_has come home.

_Onyx-One pushes a flood of information to Skyfire-One hurriedly. "It worked. We have a son. Look at him. He is so beautiful."_

_Their son, a very tiny little sparking. A black body, and white wing nubs. It was too soon to see what his final form will be. He's so tiny, clearly premature. "Igneous. Fragile as glass but created in the heat of passion by his beloved parents. The forged hope of the new Cybertron." _

The bond is beginning to fade. Onyx pushes with the last of her strength, _You have to find him. Mindwipe has taken him, planning to raise him as his own. He took him. I don't know where. Off Cybertron. Love, he bares your insignia on his palm. I told him, when he finds it, he is truly home. You must go."_

Skyfire strains, "A son?"

"_Yes. Ours. Find him. Hurry. It's calling me. Do not come with me until you have found Igneous. Until then… just hold this image." _It's more than an image. It's all of Onyx's love and passion for her mate and son. All that kept her sane while trapped inside this body controlled by another against her friends and allies. Skyfire can feel and see… Igneous, tiny in the palm of his beaming creator as she looks out to the sky streaked with a fire. A fire of her love for them both. A sky of fire.

And the image fades from his sight like smoke clearing the battle field. His spark can still feel the love. No, half of the love. He looks down now with his present vision. Rubbing his optics on each shoulder to clear the moisture, resets his vision to his palms. In his palms is his mate. She isn't dead. Only paralyzed. He can hear what is coming.

From the north a small Decepticon extraction team. Undoubtedly they are here to take Onyx back for repairs. He can feel the homing beacon thrumming against her spark chamber. From the east, Ultra Magnus and his team. They are closer, but the Decepticons are more heavily armed.

A moan. Then a click and a red glow. Onyx's eyes are coming back online red. Chromia is moaning in debilitating agony, as she should.

The puffs of dirt from the two teams are coming closer. Reluctantly, Skyfire lays his mate's body down. Reaching inside her chest cavity, he grips her spark chamber in both of his large powerful paws and pulls it from her body with a powerful tug. Holding the chamber he watches the blue glow pulses slow down. When it pulses once last and then … darkness. He can see the back of the empty spark chamber… and crushes with both hands while letting off a tremendously loud long roar of pure agony.

The ground rumbles and tremors with the vibrations of the primal tones of mech grief.

~~ A horrifying sound reached Sideswipe racing towards a pinging location. "Ultra Magnus, what was that?"

The general gulps. He hasn't heard that sound in eons. It rips though his chasse, causing him to pray he will never utter that sound. "You," he treads carefully, "Don't ever want to know, youngling." Then he opens the throttle faster. He catches out of the corner of his scanner, a lone white being shooting straight up from where the sound had emanated. He sees it light up all it's weapons to a cloud of dirt just to the north and then, the white shoots straight to the black of space.

"We need to hurry. 'Cons on the horizon." Springer calls ahead.

~~ Ultra Magnus reaches the sight just after Springer. Quickly he adverts his optics, for a moment to gather himself. Springer cocks a worried head at Magnus, "Sir? You alright?"

The general nods. "Yeah. Just give me a moment. Prepare Chromia for transport." Springer does as ordered. Magnus steps to the side and hears a crunch. He crouches down and picks up a piece of metal. Not the one he stepped on, but the crushed one beside his ped. Examining it carefully, he can see the imprints of a hand servo. He knows this spark chamber was not crushed by his ped but by hand of grief. Magnus tenderly encloses it in both of his palms and looks up to where he had seen Skyfire fly off to.

Sideswipe lays a hand on his General, "Sir, do you know who this is?"

Magnus doesn't turn, "Yes. It's Onyx who has been missing since nearly the beginning of this war. Skyfire's mate."

Sideswipe gapes, "Wha-what do we do?"

"You and Springer get Chromia back to Moonbase and Firestar. Contact Prime. I will bury Onyx in Seeker's Garden. Go. Chromia won't last much longer like that."

Sideswipe gapes, "You're kidding, right?"

Ultra Magnus touches his com, "Patch me into Starscream. Secured and private. NOW!" Even Springer turns to gape at Ultra Magnus. The com opens shortly and Ultra Magnus orders the Decepticon by a tile nearly forgotten, "Starscream, Commander of the Elite Guard Seekers, make haste. Onyx will be buried in your garden weather you are present or not."

Starscream gasps in disbelief, "Onyx?"

Magnus responds softly, "Yes, Onyxfire."

There is a long pause. "I'll be there shortly. I'll contact Shockwave. Go. Out."

Sideswipe shakes his head, "Sir, its-"

"Shockwave will have to take on both Starscream's Trine and I. Starscream will not allow me to touch his sacred garden of Seeker graves. Take care of the living. I will take care of the dead. That is an order."

With that, Ultra Magnus transformed. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Springer carefully secured the dead and grey femme to his trailer. The younger ones warped back to Moon Base with the injured femme commander. Ultra Magnus met Prime on the way to meet with Starscream.

Starscream had to let Magnus and Prime into the gave yard because the femme was larger than him. But silently, they stood to the side while the Seekers committed his best friend's mate to the afterlife. Without a word, the mechs split in two different directions. Starscream to Shockwave's tower with no answers from the violet mech. Prime and Magnus to Moonbase 1.

Chapter 9 attack on Moonbase 1:


	9. return to base

**Prime Blood: Infernal Fire Chapter 9**

Teams return to Moonbase 1, but in what condition? I just love the twins this way. Magnus, you show off! This one is a long chapter, sorry. I made up Seeker's Garden, sorry if it isn't real. Firestar's secret? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Springer and the twins pinged for Skyfire. No response. Ultra Magnus did not tell them the transport mech would most probably be unavailable. Huffing, Springer com'd Moonbase, "I need a warp gate. Chromia is bad, nearing critical."

Lasersight replied, "No can do Springer. It went down."

"Lasersight, get it running. NOW." Springer bellowed.

"Yelling doesn't make the spacebridge repairs go any faster, dummy." Lasersight retorts smugly.

Springer uses his warning commander's tone, "Lasersight, when I get back, we will be having a talk with General Ultra Magnus and Supreme Commander Optimus **Prime**. Now I suggest you get that space bridge up and running. NOW!"

Lasersight clips a respectable reply, "Yes SIR."

Jazz, Strifer and the rest show up with injured Flack and Timber. Chromia looks better than them and that's not saying much.

Sideswipe looks up the moon way above them, "Now I wish hadn't crashed the pod."

Sunstreaker looks down to his peds a bit ashamed himself, "Yeah, me too."

Sideswipe looks at the crew gathered: Prowl & Jazz the two smartest commanders in this group in soft conference of a plan. Springer, Topspin (trying to triage Chromia), Leadfoot, and Roadbuster the four toughest hombre's here at the moment trying to figure out what to build or break to get them home. Strifer and Preceptor trying to help Topspin with the three injured femmes. The twins looked to each other with that same look, _What are we going to do?_

A streak of purple dashes over them. Springer groans, "Just when things can't get worse." The twins now turn their attention to Springer. Before they can ask, the purple Corsair comes back over them and vortex's a down draft. Dust plumes around them. Springer wave his fist, "Fragger!"

Sideswipe clamps a hand on Springer's arm, "No! Wait!" Springer shoots him a confused look.

Sunstreaker beams at his brother's train of thought, and opens a com line, "Yo! Skyslicer! Come on in!"

Springer turns to the yellow pain in his aft, "Are you insane?" The purple Corsair turns back and makes another low pass being a twit. Swiftly the triage team covers their patients.

Covering his own face, Sunstreaker coughs back to Springer, "Think about it! (cough) How did he get here? (hack)"

The dust clears and the purple craft makes a curl to come back in for a landing. Springer watches him, "He wasn't here the whole time?"

Sideswipe rolls his optics, "No, you ninny! We were just at the Lushun System picking up, um…" he turns to his brother for help.

Springer waves away the rest of that sentence, "Why is he here then?"

Sunstreaker points to Sideswipe, "It wasn't me! He dared him, I just followed!"

Springer rolls his optics again with a huff, "You two together don't even make one glitch head. Grrrr."

The purple craft unfolds before the team rather smugly, "I saw that landing into the white jet. I give it a minus two." He chuckles.

Sunstreaker pipes up, "I wasn't counting on Shockwave to be in full battle mode."

Skyslicer shakes his head, "It's Shockwave's private realm and you're an Autobot, of course he's going to blast your aft. Now pay up." Then he turns to Springer, "And you owe me a bottle of high grade. Took me 4.5."

Springer turns to Sunstreaker with a look the younger mech very rarely ever gets from a commander: admiration. Sunstreaker merely shrugs with a slight bow of the head in acceptance. Springer now turns to Skyslicer, "Small problem." He points to Moonbase 1, "General's stash is up there."

Skyslicer looks at the sorry collection of Autobots, "Then let's go."

Sideswipe points to the moon, "My other set of pockets are up there too."

Strifer slides up to the purple mech (having already _sent _Jazz her plan) "Mind giving a lady a lift?" She bats her optics. She trails a finger on his propeller making it spin, "I adore your choice of paint." Skyslicer gulps. Jazz has to turn aside to keep from laughing. "Just how _big _is your _shuttle?_" His optics go very wide at all the not so suttle innuendos.

Topspin groans, "We better hurry. Timber's fading fast."

Springer grabs Skyslicer by the shoulder bringing him to the here and now, "Let's go. Where is the shuttle?"

Skyslicer presses the side of his helm, "Closer than you think." The invisible shuttle appears not more than three yards from them. A bunch of the Autobot teams say their praises and gather the injured. Skyslicer sputters, "Hey! Wait, I didn't agree to all this!"

Strifer reaches over and slips her hand possessively into Jazz's, "Come on, lover."

Skyslicer frowns, "Hey! You used me! That's just plain mean! Autobots aren't mean!"

Springer kicks Skyslicer in the aft, "Yeah well, welcome to the new Autobots. A real pain in the aft." Everyone boards. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker take the helm controls immediately. Jazz grabs the communications (impressed but the set up) taps into Moonracer's private com link that Springer had been unable to contact from the surface. Curious?

Preceptor, Strifer and Topspin raid the purple free-agent's med kit for anything useful. Sinking to the floor of his own stolen shuttle, the purple mech frowns, "Slag."

Springer calls out the orders and directions to the roof top pad. He doesn't trust this shuttle inside the base. Prowl leans over to Springer, "Pretty sad when you can trust a free agent more than you own team."

Springer nods, "I'm glad you're here. I want that traitor found before you leave, got it?

Prowl nods. "Have you heard from Prime and where is Ultra Magnus?"

Springer switches to closed com, /Ultra Magnus took Onyxfire's body to Seeker's Garden. Starscream is supposed to meet them./

Prowl audibly gasps, "Primus…" Then coms /That howl…/ The commanders say nothing more, only nodding. They all had heard Skyfire's agony. Shoot, half the universe probably did. Certainly anyone with a sparkmate felt it tear through their souls.

Strifer cried out, "No, no, no… Timber!" Jazz strode away from the consol to embrace his mate crying over her fallen comrade. Springer and Prowl turn to Topspin he silently shakes his head, but Strifer's cry had said it all. Instead he makes it clear, Flack isn't far behind.

Springer barks, "Punch it Sideswipe. Scrap the protocols!" The shuttle jerks to a faster speed. It was not a pretty landing, but no one cared. Topspin gathered Chromia into his arms. Preceptor was right behind him with Flack. Jazz began to gather Timber, but Springer shook his head, "There's nothing you can do for her. But you, me and Prowl are going to sweep the base. Strifer, can you help Firestar?" She nods getting it together. Springer points to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, "Hold here. We may still need this. Do not let him leave the shuttle and keep him in sight. Be wary of Skyfire, he isn't well." The twins nod. Prowl tosses them a set of stasis cuffs. Sideswipe wastes no time securing Skyslicer to a tie down in the deck plate far from any controls, and stands guard. Sunstreaker exits the shuttle staking out the closed hatch as his post. Springer turns to the rest of his team, "Get that space bridge running. Remove Lasersight to the brig if I don't get there first." Leadfoot and Roadbuster nod silently.

~~ Jazz had informed Moonracer to get the med bay ready. So when Topspin, Preceptor and Strifer dash in, she was ready. Firestar took on Chromia with Preceptor while Topspin took over Flack with Strifer. It wasn't long, and Strifer was sniffling again. This time she left the room. Firestar only took a moment to look up to Topspin, he merely shook his head again laying a towel over Flack's offlined and graying face. Firestar only closed her eyes for another moment to say a quick prayer for her passing comrade, and then back to work on Chromia.

Topspin came to Chromia's feet looking at what the fellow medic and scientist were dealing with, "Where can I be of help?"

Preceptor steps aside motioning him over, "Have you ever seen this before?" There's a strange object adhered to the outside of Chromia's spark chamber. Topspin shakes his head. He turns to Firestar, "Show him." It was an order. She was among professionals and therefore was a bit less hesitant, but still pauses until Preceptor huffs. Swiftly she sets the tools aside and parts her spark cover. The orange streak is visible in the sea of blue energy. Preceptor points to it, "How about that?"

Topspin shakes his head, "Not the streak. But wait! What is that? The white- oh my, Firestar! You've sparked!" He gasps wide opticed. Preceptor is somewhere between glee for her and worry when he leans in to get a better look. "Uh … HOW?"

Firestar quickly closes her chest, "First! You two are sworn to secrecy. No one knows. And no one get to know until I tell his sire, got it?" Both mechs dumbly nod. Then she points to Chromia, "She is our first priority. I'm not loosing any more today, got it?" Again they silently nod. "Now, what is that on the outside of Chromia's spark chamber? Because it certainly looks like the streak in my spark and I know how the Pit I got that. And what is on the back of her neck? I need answers. We need Ratchet."

Topspin looks to the blue femme's vital read out. "She looks stable for now. We should ask Prime what he wants to do."

"She looks stable, but for how long?" Preceptor ponders.

"I think we need to find out what Prime found out. Is he back yet?" Firestar finishes. Topspin coms out but gets back static. "That is not a good sign."

Firestar coms Moonracer on their femme transmission line. Static. Then she snaps her fingers, "Get Strifer in here now."

Topspin dashes out the door and chases Strifer down as she heads for her quarters. "Firestar needs you. Communication lines are being scrambled from inside the base." He brings her back to the med bay.

Firestar clasps her hands on Strifer's shoulders, "Now I need you to punch through his fire wall. Let's see how tough that Ninjabot really is."

Topspin looks to Preceptor completely confused. Preceptor laughs, "She's spark bonded to the mech."

Topspin furrows his brow, "Certainly not Captain Doorwings?"

Strifer giggles, "Hey, I like that Topspin. Can I use it?"

He shrugs smirking, "Yeah, I dare you to call Prowl that to his face."

She shakes her head, "No not Prowl, Jazz."

Topspin's jaw dropped. "THAT mech finally settled on one? Wow, I **am** impressed, Strifer." She blushes knowing what it means to nail down the most wanted play-mech in this part of the galaxy. She was stunned herself when he asked to be her steady.

Firestar bonks her teammate on the head, "Com lines are scrambled. But we have an advantage. Sparklinks can not be tampered with." And then she quickly gasps in horror. She looks to Chromia and then back to Preceptor. "No… oh no…no, no, no... that bastard hasn't been…."

Preceptor understands just as quickly what the experiment was. He places his own hand on her shoulder, "The twins have one too." Firestar shakes her head clearing it to the present circumstance. Preceptor can see she's back in line. He turns to Topspin, "Firestar and I will stay here. Take Strifer to Moonracer, and then replace Sunstreaker. Send him with Leadfoot and Roadbuster to make the sweep using his own sparklink with his twin as communications line."

Topspin smirks, "Preceptor, you're a genius."

Preceptor adjusts his sniper's scope to a fine point with clear fact, "Yes, actually I am." He smiles up to appalled Topspin dropping the unintended arrogance of his tone, "But normally this is Prowl's expertise." Topspin chuckles and takes Strifer's arm. She nods she is ready, and out the door they go. Firestar locks the door changing the code.

She turns back to Chromia, "Okay, now we know what that device is for. You and I have a hint how it works. Now how do we remove it so she can bond with Ironhide successfully?"

Preceptor smiles laying the onlined rifle against his hip, "Let's get to work."

~~ Silently the two large mechs walk out of the Seeker's sacred burial grounds. Optimus casts an optic to the trine contrails headed to Shockwave's smoking tower. Ultra Magnus had expected Optimus to drop to his wheels and head for the nearest launch sight. But Optimus seemed to be lost in thought for a moment watching the flying Decepticons. They walked for a least a mile before Magnus felt it time to bring Optimus back to the current problem.

"Prime, I need to show you something," Magnus tells his superior.

Optimus turns to him and pulls a data pad from under his asbergo, "I need you to look at this as well." They trade objects and mutter, "Scrap," softly in distress at the same time. Optimus turns the crushed ball of metal over in his hands, "Where…?"

Magnus looks up from the data pad horrified at what he just read. Optimus' question is easier to deal with than the information in his hand, "That is Onyx's." Optimus lays his fingers into the groves of the hand that crushed it: a palm much larger than his own had done this damage. Optimus looks back to Ultra Magnus shaking his head at the obvious truth. Magnus nods, "You heard him, too. We all did." Magnus takes a deep breath, "He saw her, there's no doubt." He points to an orange chip on the outside of the casing, "That worries me. I have a feeling, it has to do with this." He taps the pad.

Optimus nods, "I'm sure it does. Where is Chromia?"

"Hopefully back at Moonbase. Between Prowl and Springer, I'm sure they are back by now."

Optimus turns the chamber to look closely at the chip, "If there's a locator on this and Chromia is back at the base-"

Magnus nods, "We better hurry." He com's his base. Static comes back. He frowns. Optimus tries on his own more intense line, but also receives static. Now the leading two commanders are really worried. Magnus drops to his wheels headed for the normal pick up point the femmes and Wreckers use. Prime follows the General.

~~Topspin leads Strifer to the command deck, but keeps himself hidden. She nods, and heads inside. Topspin then turns down the hall to relieve Sunstreaker beside the shuttle. Strifer confidently slides into the command deck. _"Jazz, I'm here. Where are you?"_

"_Springer and I are just outside the bridge room. Ready to head in." _The mech can feels his mate's nervousness, but she is in control. It's not overwhelming. She can feel his systems toning and prepping for a fight. So this is what he is like just before the pounce on an enemy. It thrills and encourages her to her own duty.

"Hey, Commander, how's it going?" Strifer smiles to Moonracer, with a secret hand gesture that only the femmes use when things are NOT alright.

Moonracer acts nonchalant, "Oh, you know. Same ol same ol."

Strifer laughs lightly, "Oh, slagged as usual?" Both the femmes giggle. Strifer slides up to her commander's side and finds a data pad. She doodles on it, /internal com's jammed/.

Moonracer doesn't show any response but keeps up the banter gazing out at Soundbyte who was madly scrambling with the communications consol. "How is Chromia?"

Both femme's notice Soundbyte's antenna perk at the SIC's name. Strifer says out loud, "Much needed stasis," but on the pad she writes, /critical/.

Moonracer nods, "That's good. Timber and Flack down for stasis too?"

Strifer pulls her best fake smile, "Yes," /permanently/. Moonracer's fist clenches below the consol. Strifer wraps a hand around her wrist in comfort. Then closes her optics just for a moment so her commander will know she is getting a _send._

~~~ Springer, Jazz and Prowl launch into the room. Lasersight is half under the consol for the bridge controls. Springer grabs the mech by one ankle harshly and yanks him out, Prowl puts the sword to the mech's neck. Jazz dashes under the consol, "BOMB! Move!"

Lasersight struggles, "Let me at it. Let me disconnect it!"

Springer growls, "You've done enough, saboteur!"

Lasersight's optics go wide, "It wasn't me! Why would I blow myself up! I'm-"

"Save it you fragger!" Springer bellows.

Jazz barks, "Run!"

Prowl reaches back and grabs Jazz's ankle dragging him on his doorwings, and the four leave the room. Jazz curses at his partner, but Prowl keeps dragging the specialist out on his wingbacks slamming the door shut behind them. In the hallway, Jazz jumps up and growls in Prowl's face, "I almost had it, Captain Doorwings!"

Prowl balks at the title then frowns, "Tell that to someone who cares," and slaps the back of his left hand HARD over the white mech's sparkchamber, in reference to his mate. Jazz flinches at the sting even through the armored glove at the same time a series of sizzles and electronic pops can be heard behind the door. An EMP blast has finished off the space bridge.

Ignoring whatever rant Jazz was going to fire back, Prowl turns to their prisoner, "You! Have a lot of explaining to do." And tosses Springer another set of stasis cuffs while keeping the sword honed in on the blubbering mech's throat. Springer cuffs him and Jazz closes his optics letting them know he is sending.

_Hey beautiful, the bridge is fried. No Prime coming through this gate. What the situation with you?_

~~~ "Fragg!" Strifer mutters out load to Jazz's message. Soundbyte and Moonracer turn to her. Swiftly the lavender femme covers, "We forgot Shockwave's Energon sweets. I so meant to raid those while we were in the tower."

Moonracer scowls at her for various reasons, "You and your sweets."

Soundbyte turns fully to Strifer with a ferverant tone, "What did you see while you were there?"

Strifer pretends to be examining her finger tips for imperfections, "Oh you know, the usual. A blown up building here, a carcass there, a smoking tower over there, a couple bonded friends acting like zombies." That last one she glances quickly to Moonracer but narrows in on Soundbyte, "But you would know all about that because I kept my com line open for Commander Moonracer."

Moonracer pulls her pistol and warms it up she had heard nothing of the sort. Strifer pulls loose her own tiny lavender shurken stars from her spine. Soundbyte blubbers and backs up, "We…we were, um … um having interference. Static. Yeah, you know solar flares?"

Strifer flings a star nailing one wrist to the consol, "Wrong answer, traitor!"

The mech swiftly pulls his own static wand from subspace. He holds it strategically over the consol, "I had no choice! They have my mate."

Moonracer comes down from her post, "Still the wrong answer. Who has them?"

Soundbyte shakes his head wildly, "You have no idea what is going on."

Strifer balances the next star, "Enlighten me."

"I have to tell them everything you know. I have no choice!" Strifer steps closer and the wand is lifted higher for maximum velocity, "I have no control."

Strifer sneers, "But I do!" She flings as the wand is thrust. Strifer's star nails the other wrist to the wall while Moonracer's blast shoots the wand away from the consol. The communication's mech moans in loss.

Reaching back, Moonracer pulls a set of stasis cuffs from the command station. Soundbyte squirms more than she though possible. It takes both of them to wrestle the mech into the cuffs. He begs, "Please… she all I have. You don't understand… he promised... Our younglings." The mech actually begins to sob.

Strifer sits on the mech back afraid to look into his optics and _sends, "Beloved, get in here. Soundbyte is being blackmailed. His family is being held hostage."_

"_On our way." _Jazz sadly sends back.

Moonracer holds her pistol over the grieving mech, "I've got him, get communications up and running again." Strifer sadly nods and begins the repairs.

~~ Jazz and his team take Lasersight towards the brig when he gets the _send_. Swiftly he tells them with a look that Strifer and Moonracer are in a fight. It wasn't long and Sunstreaker meets them around the next corridor nearly slamming into them in his rush.

Prowl pulls the yellow warrior aside out of Lasersight's audio range by the elbow. He tells him in a low but commanding tone, "I need you to _send _Sideswipe. Tell him the bridge is scrap. He needs to go down and pick up Prime and the General. We have two in custody, but still on the look out for more. Got it?"

Meekly, the yellow _sends _the message to his spark-twin. Then carefully asks Prowl, "Should I go with him?"

Prowl shakes his head, "Right now I need you and Strifer as communications specialists. Alright?" He nods silently understanding the gravity of the situation, no time for games. Prowl finishes, "But secret, I don't want these traitors to know your gift, got it? Sideswipe could be in danger if they know."

Sunstreaker cocks his weapon and softly growls back his own warning, "Nobody, I mean **nobody** puts my brother in danger."

Prowl smiles and pats the young warrior's shoulder. As much as the twins drive him insane at times, it's time like this he knows he can count on them 200%. "Here's what I need next, I need you and I to guard the prisoner." That gives him a curious yet bored look, "You and I are going fishing, and that-" he points to the prisoner, "is our bait." Sunstreaker smirks, oh for once, he is going to like working with Prowl.

Sunstreaker pulls his back up straight and walks proudly next to Prowl each of them taking an arm of the prisoner out of Springer's grasp. With a curt nod to Springer, they take over the escort to the brig leaving Springer (more familiar with his own base) to sweep it with Jazz.

~~~ Sideswipe, in the shuttle keeping an optic on the proximity sensors, feels his brother's serious _send. _Sunstreaker serious? That sends a shutter up Sideswipe's central support rod. _Bro, here's the deal, the traitor totally scraped the space bridge. Like total trash. The com's have been bugged. It's you and me and I think Jazz is bonded to the lavender hottie. You have to go get Prime and General. Like fast! Something is more than wrong here. Got it? No screwing around this time. It's like totally riding on us. Can you believe that?_

Sideswipe doesn't think twice, sending his own serious support of the mission as a reply. He pops the door and tells Topspin, "I'm going get Prime and General. Better back up." Topspin nods and heads out of the way. Faster than grease lighting, Sideswipe and shuttle are gone.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" the poor purple mech tied to his own deck plate asks innocently.

Sideswipe completely focused on his job only snorts, "Picking up a few friends." Checking the scanners carefully for energy signatures of two large Autobots, he breathes, "There you are." Curling around wide from Shockwave's tower to avoid being shot (again) he leaves the controls for just a second to punch two links, "Commanders, prepare for scoop!"

~~ Ultra Magnus is tearing up ground not caring about the damage being done to his chasse by bits of wreckage debris scattered about his home planet. Optimus is nearly kissing bumpers with the General. They both heard the shuttle pilot through the suddenly crystal clear com lines. And then they pick it up on their scanners. A very odd shuttle, clearly freelance, in gaudy purple and orange coming around and directly at them. Magnus groans, "Oh slag, he's not serious."

To which, Optimus pulls around and bolts forward narrowing the gap between the ground rollers and the diving shuttle. The bottom of the shuttle drops like a ramp ready to scoop up the two heavily armored vehicles. Sideswipe is bringing it in lower and lower. Not low enough for Optimus to truly just roll on in. Too much scrap and debris would be scooped up in the process, or it would snag and tumble the whole shuttle like an end-over-end car wreck. They could not afford that! No, Prime and Magnus would have to make some kind of jump maneuver.

Optimus opted for full throttle and at the last minute, hitting a large piece of wreckage bringing him airborne. To which, he flips to his proto-form curls his body into a ball, peds over his head and lands on the ramp, peds flat, bending his knees in a crouch, arms outstretched ready to assist his partner.

Ultra Magnus swears, "Oh frag that, youngling!" To which, Magnus swiftly unfolds himself (without the aid of a wreckage ramp) planting his palms flat into the ground and hand springing, once, twice, three times to get the maximum momentum, lands his large heavy peds on the ramp, (rocking the ship for a moment) in a fully upright position. With a curt nod to the younger, but higher ranking mech still crouched beside him, he smirks, "And **that **is how it's done, cadet." The ramp closes and the ship begins to bank, beginning it's accent to Moonbase 1. Prime only chuckles softly to his General, when the older mech rotates his shoulder and neck with a few creaks and pops normally reserved for Kup, a bolt bouncing to the deck.

Up on the main bridge of the shuttle, Sideswipe smirks over his shoulder swiftly, "You I give a 9 and you 9.5. Did you have to rock the ship, sir?"

Magnus strides up to the pilot and merely smacks him in the back of the helm, "Mind your elders. Like to see you pull that off."

Sideswipe, rubbing the back of his helm, casts the General a smirk, "Oh ho, did you just challenge me?"

"Mechs!" Optimus regains his title on the bridge. They both down cast their gazes for a moment. He turns to Sideswipe, "Report."

Sideswipe turns serious, "Currently we are using sparklinks as communications. We believe the base communication have been compromised." He casts a glace to the larger mech, "I'm sorry, sir." Ultra Magnus merely tips his head knowing Swipe & Sides had nothing to do with it this time. "Spacebridge has been completely scrapped. There's two teams sweeping the base, Strifer and Moonracer holding down the command deck."

Optimus takes a moment to digest the information, "The injured?"

Sideswipe glances back to Timber's corpse, "One down for sure. I don't know about the others." Optimus looks to the femme's corpse beside the shackled freelancer and says his prayers for her passing. Sideswipe continues, "Skyslicer didn't do anything. We're just keeping him secured for his own safety." He smirks to the mech who smirks back knowing the statement is a complete lie.

Magnus turns to Optimus, "Plan?"

Optimus faces his current SIC, "We know for sure who one spy was. We have two more suspects."

Magnus continues, "And Mindwipe got away."

Sideswipe groans, "Great! A mad scientist on the loose. Just what we all need." And then he brings the shuttle in.

Optimus points directly at Ultra Magnus' chest, "I want everyone gathered into the hangar. I want everyone accounted for, got it?"

Sideswipe brings the shuttle into the hangar and turns to the commanders, "Where do you want me?"

Optimus points to the shuttle door, "I want this vessel secured. Anyone tries to steal it, I want to know. You are our last line of commincation for someone trying to escape. Understood?" The young red mech swallows hard knowing he has a very important duty. He can only nod. Optimus turns to Magnus, "You know the Ark team and the Moonbase team. I want you here keeping them all in line and secured."

Sideswipe slides up to Optimus and whispers to him Prowl's plan that he just received. Optimus nods. "Tell them to remain where they are." With that, Prime is gone.

~~ Striding down the halls of the old base, it's been a while since he has had to deal with traitors. This burns in his spark worse than those poisoned arrows. His chest itches at the old wound. No, it seems to burn even deeper than that. Stopping he feels it. When was the last time he could feel an enemy verses seeing or finding them on a scanner? This is pure intuition. Slowly he draws a dagger from his wrist and palms it like a throwing knife. Nothing like the old days when Jazz taught him some dojo training. And there! The blade left his hand before he saw the shadow. The "ooof" and clatter told him he had hit his target. Dashing toward the noise, he saw the spilled fluids. "Scrap!" Jazz would be so disappointed, the enemy got away. But not unscathed. Optimus wiped the blade on his thigh and replaced it. This time, he drew his blaster and narrowed the tip to a fine sniper's point. This, he was better with.

~~ Strifer and Moonracer decided to keep their prisoner close at hand. They weren't going to risk the command center to anyone else, or one of them alone. No, safer to keep them together. She sent to Jazz, and he agreed. He and Springer arrive with Leadfoot in the command center. Jazz and Strifer are careful to not reveal their relationship before the prisoner.

Springer looked like he could murder the communications specialist. Moonracer stood before him in warning, "He claims he has been blackmailed. His mate and sparkling have been held hostage."

Springer asks for a description. The grieving mech tells him. Springer only drops his head. It was one of the femmes he had taken down. Then mech howls that same spark wrenching cry that Skyfire had let out. Jazz and Strifer could not hold back on that one and send desperately to each other.

~~ Optimus was two levels down when he felt the roaring mech's pang through his own spark. Increasing his speed towards the sound, so afraid that it was Jazz's cry he heard. He prayed it wasn't while he ran.

~~ In the med bay, Firestar even felt and heard that cry through her own damaged spark. Perceptor reached out and touched her hand. She clung to his fingers in support. He looked down to Chromia who hasn't stirred. "That is very disturbing, Perceptor. Nothing seems to rouse her. Why?" The scientist just shakes his head.

~~ Optimus barreled into the command post. Seeing Jazz upright, shaken but otherwise fine staring at the lavender femme clutching Moonracer's hand, Prime sighed audibly. Everyone turned to him. Jazz gave him a quick grin, then points to the cuffed mech grieving on the floor. Optimus understood instantly.

Optimus turns to Springer, "I want the prisoner, and your Wreckers gathered into Hangar One. I want everyone accounted for, understood?" He nods. "Strifer, stay with Moonracer here. Jazz, you're with me. We will sweep from the top down." He turns to everyone, "Go." Springer and his group leaves. Optimus turns to the femmes, "I want that communications consol opened, stripped of anything you don't recognize, got it?" The femme communications specialist and her commander understand instantly. "Where is Chromia?"

Moonracer points down the hall, "Med bay with Firestar and Perceptor."

Optimus nods, "I'll bring them last." He turns to Jazz, "Lets go."

~~ It was a long and tedious sweep. But Optimus and Jazz came back to Hangar One with a pile of bugs, some unauthorized material, and one more hidden spy. Ultra Magnus' lip curled like he could spit meteors.

"Scrap!" Sideswipe bellowed. All heads turned to Sideswipe gripping the door jam of the shuttle obviously swaying. "Brig. He's there!"

Optimus narrows his gaze, "Who him?"

Sideswipe sways again, "HIM him! Oh scrap, he's headed for-" And Sideswipe falls.

Optimus points to Springer, "Any one leaves, kill them!" Everyone freezes at that. Optimus points to Magnus and Jazz and they follow the sprinting leader.

Jazz even has to race to keep up, "Stupid question, Optimus. Where are we going?"

"Med bay. He's after Chromia and Firestar." Optimus sounds very worried.

~~ Firestar and Perceptor have tried several acid chemicals, "This may burn, but it's the same stuff we use for replacing Powerglide's sparkplate. Boy, can that mech swear."

Firestar bites her lip, "What do you think it will do to the soft metal of her spark chamber?

"We can reinforce it afterwards, but I want it off first. Being out, she should be alright." Carefully, with a very thin line, they line the acid around the edge of the orange plate covered in spark breaking radiation material.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The two medics shoot their heads up to the voice.

Firestar yanks her hands away from her friend's spark chamber. Perceptor jerks his hand up with the riffle. But Mindwipe in the doorway, chuckles, "Oh you poor excuse for a perfectionist. Don't you see, **I **control the chip, not you."

Chromia's blue arm whips out smacking Firestar to the floor by a blow to the chest. And her foot strikes out knocking the rifle barrel to aim at the wall not her controller.

Perceptor looks over to Chromia, optics on line, sitting up and smiling at him. "Chromia, hear me. You have to fight."

Mindwipe laughs again, "Oh she will. Against you." Chromia launches to Perceptor. He rolls to the side and continues to call to her.

Firestar stands up, staggering, and draws her pistol. Before she can aim it at Mindwipe, Lasersight sets out from behind him with his own weapon drawn. "Firestar, I don't want to hurt you. Just stand down and I won't have to fire, alright?"

Firestar decided to try Perceptor's negotiation tactic with this mech that didn't work with crazed Chromia. "Why, Lasersight, why? What is going on?"

His hand is trembling, "I didn't plant the bomb. I was trying to disable it. But… but .. He has- gawk!" Mindwipe closes his fist, shutting of Lasersight's words yet raising his arm to bare on Firestar's chest. She grimaces. It isn't just her life at risk anymore. It's Inferno's lineage… t**heir future.** She drops the pistol.

Mindwipe smiles broadly, "Good femme. Now, put your hands on the gurney." She complies. Meanwhile Perceptor is still doing his best to evade Chromia's powerful strikes. The scientist and sniper is no match for the much better train heavy warrior. Chromia's fist snaps his head around sending him into the gurney. Mindwipe is so busy chuckling, he doesn't see the tiny dagger slide out of the red mech's wrist and under the palm of the red femme standing perfectly still. Chromia's ped slams Perceptor in the lower back making him cry out and crumble to the floor crying out.

~~ Dashing down the hall, Optimus, Magnus and Jazz can hear the ruckus from the med bay. They heard Lasersight's attempted explanation. Three of their own were inside the room and one hostage to his own body. Only one enemy but he controls two of their very own. This was going to be tricky. Optimus narrows the blaster to it's finest point. Jazz taps Optimus' elbow and smiles his "up to no good" smirk. Optimus frowns his "this is not a good time" reply. Jazz rolls his optics and gives him the very old hand signal they used back in their training days, "throw me." Magnus just stares at the silent conversation, but understanding it clearly.

Jazz goes on to explain his idea silently: "Throw me at Lasersight knocking him down and sending me far into the room. Mind wipe will turn, you fire and Magnus and I will handle Chromia. Right?"

Magnus nods only changing that he will throw, pointing to Optimus' blaster trained on very narrow beam to make a high powered kill shot, rather than a broad based push. They agree. Optimus steps back into a doorway giving Magnus the swinging room he needs in the hallway.

Jazz centers himself and drawing up his sparklink-shield, then silently drops to his vehicle mode. Magnus picks up the little Porshe by his spoiler and twists his waist. The white sports car goes sailing through the air right into the shoulder blades of the controlled mech knocking him flat to the floor and then rolling on top of Perceptor taking Chromia's next blow to the roof. Mindwipe swings around and Optimus nails him directly in the chest three times, causing him to slump back into the doorframe and slide to the floor. Magnus leaps over Lasersight, smacking his body into Chromia, pinning her to the floor. Optimus' optics sweep the room for other assailants keeping the weapon trained on Mindwipe.

Firestar sinks to the floor with a groan, "Oh…. I don't feel so good."

Optimus turns to Jazz, "Jazz, I need Topspin and Ratchet."

Firestar moans sickly, "Inferno."

Optimus make it an order, "Inferno. STAT." Jazz makes the send to Strifer.

He comes closer to Lasersight and places a large ped gently on the mechs back to keep him pinned down, but not crushing. Magnus punches Chromia once more out cold, he really didn't want to hit the femme commander, but she was fighting him so badly, he had no choice.

Optimus looks down to Jazz carefully unfolding and examining Perceptor. The two mechs nod that their injuries aren't that serious. Firestar moans again in agony and looks down to her hand. Fluid, and her chin trembles, "No, please no Primus… noooooooo."

Optimus holders his blaster and kneels to her side swiftly, "Hold on, Firestar." Her servos clench her chest tightly but the agony just continues to increase. Optimus gathers her into his arms protectively, "Hold on." Then he whispers in her audios his prayer, "Please little one, hold on." Firestar begins to cry harder at Optimus' tender words.

A cackle is heard at the doorway from the slummed mech, "You may have one this round, Optimus Prime, but it isn't over. This is just the beginning. Just the beginning." Before any of the soldiers can react, the being fades away in a personal warp field.

Pure fear is shared between Optimus and Ultra Magnus. But that is short lived by Firestar's cry of loss. She whispers to Optimus, "He's so weak." Optimus bows over her, protecting her fears

Ultra Magnus stands up taking over the situation. "Jazz, secure Chromia here with cuffs to hands and legs. Perceptor, how are you?"

Perceptor stands up with the help of Jazz, "Good enough to get a shield up to repel that warp signature with the remains of the bridge material." With a hand motion, Magnus orders it to be done. Perceptor limps out the room.

Strifer coms into the room, "General, you have secured base wide communications. Message received at Ark, requesting transportation instructions."

Ultra Magnus reaches over the wall unit, "Jazz, Prowl Springer, run escort for Ratchet and Inferno through Shockwave's space bridge." Both Strifer and the others ping back the understood instructions. Jazz leaves the room after he and Magnus secure Chromia to the gurney.

"Leadfoot and Roadbuster, bridge room assist with repairs," Magnus continues to call out the orders, "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, sweep that shuttle for security risks."

Optimus lifts his head to Magnus, "Let me get Firestar settled and I'll help you with the prisoners."

Topspin comes to the room and sees Firestar curled up in pain and protected by Prime's arms. He knows instantly but was sworn to secrecy. Softly he prays, "Please no Primus, no." Optimus heard him and looks up and sees the mech's worry as well for the fellow medic. He kneels beside Firestar holding his arms out for her, "Please, Prime, let me see… Go see to the prisoners. Let me do what I can. Please?" Optimus is reluctant be finally releases her into his care. Topspin gives the once-sire a tender smile, "I do everything I can. Go. Don't let those bastards get away with this." Optimus nods and pats the medic's shoulder.

He goes over and picks up the first unconscious prisoner still in the doorway and silently leaves with Magnus. Magnus looks back to is medic for a moment in curiosity.

Topspin's voice is so low bent over Firestar's spark taking readings, Magnus almost didn't hear him speaking to the promise, "Hey there, Ember. Sire's on the way. You hear me? You are to hang on and that's an order, purely medically speaking of course. Now lets see what we can do to make you stronger. You couldn't have asked for better parents. Shhhh, now just rest easy."

A soft sigh comes from the General now clearly understanding. Topspin looks up to him while curling Firestar's face to his own chest. Magnus already knows that look: Ember won't make it. His head droops in more grief. How could this day get any better?

Chapter 10 Alright, only one more chapter and then it's time for you to read Ironbands… once I get that beast a complete overhaul. (That one needs major work.)

**Reminder: **this Mindwipe, Strifer, Flack, Timber, Skyslicer, Lilly all mine. Okay?


	10. loney but not alone

**Infernal Fire 10: Final**

_How could this day get any worse? _Instant regretting the though grazing his processor, he mutters his own responds to Primus, "You really don't need to answer that, alright?"

Turning the next corner, Magnus goes to his base's main control room. Moonracer is running systems checks and completely zoned in. Strifer is just as focused with her duties to the communications console. His tone is more of concern than an order, "Moonracer?"

It takes two more calls of her name before she lifts her head. "General?" She doesn't like the look on his face. "Is everything alright?"

Rather than answer that question, he asks his own, "Are you alright here?" She nods slowly, "Do you need anything?"

Now she understands the question's true meaning. Not physical needs for equipment or staff, but of security and emotional stability. She can't help but give him a guarded smile. Ultra Magnus would never demean a female commander by treating her as a helium heated pleasure-bot, but on the other hand he knows perfectly well even the most hardened mechs are a bit unnerved right now. Most certainly himself! She gives him her best warm grateful, yet in command tone, "Yeah, we're good. Go do what you have to." He gives her a slow nod in acceptance to the unspoken questions & support and leaves.

~~ Down at the hangar, Sideswipe is doing the intense sweep of the shuttle with Jazz and Prowl in preparation to leave. Springer is keeping an armed optic on Skyslicer. Magnus strides over to Soundbyte slumped on the floor between Sandstorm and Rotorstorm. Broadside and Guzzle stand at attention as their CO enters the bay with a black mech between them in stasis lock. The General curtly nods to each. They hold no malice towards the way the CO of the base had to contained the situation and securing them to the hangar. They knew they were innocent and therefore did as commanded with absolutely nothing to hide. The unauthorized high-grade in Guzzle's locker would have been found out eventually at the next "card" game anyways.

Ultra Magnus may have been standing erect and firm to show his troops he was in command, and his tone may have sounded normal, but everyone knew by a slightly dulled look to his face (a hint of death-grey?) all this was taking a toll on his spark. Ego had no part of this. It was a pure blow to his spark to have his base compromised in front of Prime and another base commander. He picks up the catatonic Soundbyte and points to the unconscious black pile of mech, "Sandstorm, Rotorstorm, follow me. Guzzle and Broadside, secure the exterior of the hangar. Assist with the return of Springer's team. Make sure Inferno reports to Firestar directly. Understood?" The teams only nod.

Silently Sandstorm and Rotorstorm gather their prisoner following General Magnus to the brig while the shuttle pulls out of the hangar to gather the badly needed mechs.

~~ Arriving at the brig, it is plainly evident why Sideswipe was sweeping the shuttle without his teammate. Sunstreaker is sitting there with a badly mangled leg unable to walk or transform. The brig's com-unit has been smashed by a fist. Optimus is there as well finishing the repairs to energy bars. His prisoner already secure in another cell.

Magnus and Sandstorm place their prisoners inside and step away so the energy bars can come up. Sandstorm and Rotorstorm take guard positions. Optimus helps Sunstreaker to his remaining ped and assists him to the neighboring interrogation room.

Sunstreaker knows **he's **not being interrogated, it's just a convenient room. For a rare moment he isn't going to complain about his paint job. It's not often that you see the same expression on Prime and Ultra Magnus: like someone had just told them one of their trusted soldiers was a traitor and had been turned against them in order to save their family moments after having to buried a fellow commander's beloved mate. Instead he just looks to them and smiles, "I'll get on the shuttle sweep and soon as I limp down to the hangar."

Optimus puts a hand up, "That could be a bit. Firestar's been injured and Topspin is seeing to her." In other words: both medics are down.

"Ah." Is all he can come up with. The two CO's stare wanting more, "Oh, I guess you want to know what happened." Magnus huffs. "Alright! I think that Mindwipe guy has a Skywarp-like device. Because one minute, Prowl and I were talking to Lasersight, and the next thing I knew, Prowl was on top of me and my foot was sticking out of my audio. Lasersight was pleading about his family and then was cut off suddenly. You know like that Darth Vader move from that Earth mov-"

"Sunstreaker!" Ultra Magnus is getting frustrated.

"Alright! Just before they disappeared, Lasersight said something very odd. Morgans. Do any of you know what that means?"

Both Optimus and Magnus mutter at the same time, "Frag." **That Tone** sent a chill down Sunstreaker's back.

He waited a good couple minutes before he dares, "Um, sirs, can I ask a question?" They both look up from their silent brooding, "What the slag just happened here? I mean one minute I'm pod racing 'Swipe and the next I'm playing demolition derby with Skyfire and Shockwave and all the dead femmes-"

"You don't really want to know." Optimus softly mutters. Then looks directly at Sunstreaker, who pales this time. "It's not good."

Sunstreaker nods and tries a different question, "What are we going to do now?"

Optimus holds up his hand indicating he's getting a personal com. Then points to Sunstreaker's leg and then motions down stairs. Magnus and Sunstreaker take the legs off the table to make a splint for his mangled leg while Optimus takes his call.

/Sir, Chromia is stable. I got the chip off the back of her processor. Firestar is not doing well. I think it's too late for the little one… and… she knows it too. She's just hanging on to denial for Inferno's sake… I hate to ask this, I just…/ Topspin was stammering. Give him a mech with a four blown of limbs and a helm hanging on by one circuit over the thought of a lost budding sparkling any day.

/It's alright, Topspin. No one will fault you. I'm on my way. Have you given her any pain inhibitors?/ Optimus tries to sooth the medic.

/She refuses. Something about another broken bond?/ Topspin is clearly aching for the couple. /I've done everything I can. I hope Inferno and Ratchet get here quick./

/Me too, Topspin, me too. Just hold steady, I'm on my way. Out./ Optimus rubs a palm across his face in grief. Looking up, Magnus already has Sunstreaker patched up and the yellow mech is hobbling out the door.

Optimus turns his focus to his General, the taller CO speaks first though, "The punk has a point."

Optimus nods, "As soon as Ratchet and Inferno are securely here, I want a briefing with Prowl, Moonracer, Springer and us. Ratchet too, if possible."

Magnus nods, "Got it." Then vents heavily, "Skyfire?"

Optimus shakes his head, "I… I…, I just can't right now. Let him be unless you hear something, alright?"

Magnus nods once more. "Go, I've got my base." It wasn't full of confidence. More of a test of Prime's reaction and frame of mind. Optimus just scrutinizes the question/statement for a moment not sure how to answer it. Several retorts came to mind, but none he vocalized. Instead, he just nodded and left swiftly for the med-bay.

~~~ When the med-bay doors opened, Topspin was talking softly to Firestar but now she looked catatonic, and Topspin looked a wreck. Chromia was unconscious still and tied down. Topspin comes over to Prime and uses a soft voice, "She shouldn't be here. She needs to be someplace quiet. I still have more I need to do to Chromia to seal up and off some of the exposed circuits. It's not going to be pretty or quiet."

Optimus nods. "Do you need help with Chromia?"

He shakes his head, "No, not yet. Right now it's just battle field triage stuff. When Ratchet gets here, we can see how far the cranial damage has really gone. She's been under the influence for a very long time. I'm running a tox-screen as we speak. She'll be okay for awhile. I want Firestar seen to first." He huffs, "Yeah, like the Decepticon Army thinks they could stop 'ol Hatchet from seeing his grieving protégé? I wouldn't want to be in Shockwave's peds right now!" The lightness even lifted Optimus' spark for a moment.

Until the femme moaned for her mate again. Without a word, Topspin stepped aside and Optimus was at her side in two steps. He gathered Firestar swiftly but utmost care into his large arms with soft words of encouragement. Topspin felt his spark sink at the sight. The one and only time he caught Prime and Elita-1 in a private moment, he was holding her the same way. Instead of in grief comfort though, Prime had his mate gathered in his arms for a purely romantic reason headed for Elita's quarters. Topspin could only watch in awe. He saw Prime in battle! As brutally accurate he could be with a blade and blaster, he could equally be as sensitive and warm to a femme's spark. Mate or friend. He had to turn away. Optimus never should have lost his mate and sparking. If the murderer is found, they would pray at Unicron had them, because the entire Autobot army will tear them apart one tiny circuit and screw at a time.

Via closed link Prime sent Moonracer /send Inferno and Ratchet to my quarters as soon as they arrive. No deviations. Prime's orders./

A swift respectful reply came back, /Of course, Sir./

With that, Optimus was curling Firestar tenderly tighter against his chest and carefully hurrying to his quarters. Topspin turned back to the sparkling blue femme who he could help. He hope. He prayed. He begged.

~~ Entering Prime's quarters, he left the lighting at only soft near dark illumination, hoping to slip her into stasis quickly. He told the young red mate of Inferno, "We're here where it's quiet and Inferno and Ratchet are on their way. I want you to rest." He was just about to lay her down and walk away, but her fingers clung to his armor.

"Could you… I'm sorry to ask… just until.. Oh, Ember…I know you hurt…." she cringes drifting her focus to her fading hope.

Optimus sets himself down on the berth propped up against the back of the alcoved with Firestar tucked into his lap of bent knees, her head resting against his own pulsing chest. Nothing really needs to be said. Right now, they both just need some quiet warmth to reflect upon.

His thumb gently presses into her neck cables melting her tension. It was a near hypnotic trick Jazz had taught him after a particularly nasty brawl requiring two Wreckers to remove his head & helm from a wall. He could feel Firestar relaxing nearly limp against his chasse, just as he hoped she would. His other arm just supports her back, like a sparkling.

While Firestar is melting into the massage of the large warm and yes, _ungloved_, palms, the owner of those palms was trying to digest everything that has happened recently. _The traitors in our mist were blackmailed. A Cybertronian was actually helping an evasive species do experiments on something sacred as spark-bond-links? That just seems so wrong. Even Shockwave wouldn't be so cruel, would he? And Onyx. Poor, poor Skyfire. Quite honestly, it didn't matter who killed her. She had been turned against her friends and mate. He knew how much she loved Skyfire, that kind of love was no trick. Both he and Magnus had seen the device on the back of her neck. They made sure to show it to Starscream. That scientist paled considerably more than his already white armor at the sight. Skyfire's best friends was beyond mad. If Shockwave had been behind it, Primus help him! with three Seekers blood thirsty for revenge on their beloved former commander. Shockwave's aft was atoms._

Optimus shuttered at the ought of Shockwave trying to defend himself: Seekers were vicious when it was personal. The invading Autobots picked a perfect time to hijack the Decepticon space bridge.

He continued for an unknown length of time trying to put the pieces together until he heard a light rap of knuckles on his door. Only Ratchet would use that soft non-irritating old fashioned knock. /Come softly/ Optimus com'd Ratchet.

The double doors to Prime's quarters softly opened and the two white and red beloved mechs of Firestar softly walked into the room. Ratchet swiftly brought his scanner to bare, Optimus motioned for Inferno to take the opposite end of the berth with only the tip of his helm. Inferno looked horrible seeing his mate so weak. As soon as he was settled, Optimus laid the mate into the proper set of arms. At the immediate contact, their sparklink was a jolt of grief and comfort waving back and forth through them instantly in a powerful transmission of pure emotion. No words were needed between the mates. Volumes were spoken in a single wave. The combined soft wail tore through Optimus' own chest. Ratchet knew there was nothing he could do medically, but as mentor and sire, he ached and grieved along with them.

Optimus laid a hand on Ratchet's shoulder, /Chromia is home. When you are ready./ Ratchet only nodded, optics glistening with his own tears for this couple. Optimus gave him another pat and then left the family alone.

~~ He stepped out of the room, the doors close and Optimus takes a moment to let his palms soothe his face. Magnus pings him. The commanders are ready for their debriefing. He pings back and strides down the hall to the meeting.

~~ This time the team is meeting in the damaged bridge room. Ultra Magnus, Springer, Prowl, Moonracer and Perceptor are all waiting when Prime arrives. Perceptor standing closest to the door looks up to him with a pleading look asking with only his optics about Firestar.

Optimus' tone is soft, "Inferno and Ratchet are with her now but… Ember…" He just shakes his head. Perceptor gives Prime a tender squeeze to the arm and lets the issue rest. Optimus looks to the rest of the confused team but explains nothing. Instead he flicks a finger to the space bridge.

Perceptor comes closer to the glowing pulsing machine. "It's no longer a space bridge. It's a warp repeller generator. I was able to capture the warp signature reading of Mindwipe. I also calibrated it to resist Skywarp and a few known other leapers. I've explained to the Wreckers how to adjust it. In order to bridge, we will need a lot of new parts."

Optimus nods, "I'll contact Starscream."

Springer gapes, "Are you nuts? Have you got a few screws loose in all this Prime!"

Ultra Magnus clamps a hand down on Springer's shoulder as a warm commander. But it's Moonracer's calm tone that explains. Not a tone harshness, but clearly in charge, "No, he's not. Starscream maybe trying to take over the Decepticon Army, but he's doing it for Cybertron. He already knows what Moonbase and Rock Bottom have been doing. He doesn't touch the fleeing femmes with sparklings. He only attacks us when there is a particular femme they need or there is a traitor in the mist who will destroy our refugee colonies. Or we steal something we shouldn't. (that she smirks a little cocky) He doesn't know where the colonies are, and doesn't want to incase Soundwave or Shockwave decide to probe his mind."

Springer is gaping even wider than though possible. "And when were you going to inform your SIC, FIC?" Magnus felt those blown words straight to the core. Trust among the Autobots as gone through the wringer this week. Particularly his base.

Prowl very calmly recited the universal phrase, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Optimus wants to distract the Starscream-subject but can't just yet. Instead he drops his eyes to his ped and the next words are spoken so softly is almost lost in the hum of the generator, "Onyx was the femme spy. And… I think Skyfire knows." A gasp is heard. Moonracer's most painfully. In a rare show emotion, Commander to Commander, Ultra Magnus puts an arm of support around her shoulder and she leans into his support.

Optimus now lifts his head, "That bit doesn't leave this room. I will tell Ratchet and Topspin so they can work with the prisoners and Chromia, but no one else shall know."

Springer nods, "The twins saw her body."

Prowl is reverent, "And we all heard Skyfire's cry." Springer shutters.

Ultra Magnus finishes, "Starscream and his trine know. They know someone in Shockwave's tower turned their former commander's spark against him."

Optimus brings out the heavier news, "In Icon's records I found that an alien species is doing an experiment on sparklinks and bonds. That chemical that severed Inferno and Firestar was no accident. That whole facility was an experiment. The accident was the piercing. To the Morgan's advantage. This, I have not told Starscream." He looks between Prowl, Springer and Perceptor, "I want you to silently, encrypted to find all the information out you can about these Morgans." He points directly at Springer, "You need to be extra careful. You and Arcee are on their list of test subjects." He turns to Prowl, "I'm sorry but you and Hoodie were, too." Just before this meeting, Prowl had been notified that Hoodie hadn't made it out of Mindwipe's lab. He had hoped she had escaped. But Springer, setter of the bombs, had been clear, she was among the dead. As much as he was being in this conversation, his spark hurt. He looks up to the widower, sadly grateful he wasn't in Optimus' peds as well. Hopefully Hoodie won't feel ill of him when they meet up again in the Matrix.

Patting Prowl's shoulder, Prime looks to Ultra Magnus, "They have you listed as well in a separate category as a future subject."

Perceptor broaches the subject again, "Prime, are any Decepticons on the list?"

"Yes." But that's all he says.

Perceptor leans in, "If we are on speaking terms with Starscream, why aren't we warning him?"

Springer snorts, "Ah Pit, let an alien team take them out internally. Certainly make our lives easier."

Prowl growls, "Nobody deserves to be taken down by their own mate!" Ultra Magnus shoots a look at Prime about Onyx & Skyfire. Springer and Prowl are about to go at it with more words and servos reaching for weapons.

Prime pipes up again, "I hold the list. I will decide who is informed. I have my reasons. You will follow my orders. Is that clear?" Everyone nods.

For the next couple hours, the core team discusses what was seen in the lab, Chromia's actions in the med-bay, prisoners and the chemicals Perceptor finds.

A ping to Prime's helm draws him out of the conversation for a moment. /Prime, Chromia is coming around more like herself. She's asking for you and Ironhide. What should we do?/

Out loud to both Topspin and this group, "I'm on my way." Then he looks to them all to follow his next orders. "Ultra Magnus, make the duty assignments. Make sure it's a three way split between you me and Moonracer for the command post."

"As you wish." Ultra Magnus nods. Optimus waits to see if there is anything else to be said. No one says anything out loud even though a thousand questions cross their face plates. He leaves.

~~ Coming back towards the med bay, the day is really starting to wear on him. Yes he'd had the best rest ever only a short time ago. Yes he was moving forward with Elita's death. But it feels like Cybertron landed in his lap again. And it was his responsibility -again- as Prime to save his race. Now not even from their own people but from a sneaky hostile outside force. Which was worse? How does that saying go again…. Pick your poison?

No, he wasn't going to get melancholy. Chromia was just around the corner. He made a vow to Ironhide to bring his beloved to him, and by Primus, he was going to! He owed it to Elita as much as Ironhide.

Standing outside the med-bay doors, Topspin stood in sentry status. This was curious. Topspin holds his hand up to warn him, "I got most of her wounds patched. I got the plate off the back of her neck and the implants sealed off. She kind of freaked out. Like the D.T.'s. She blocked herself into a corner and is calling for you and Ironhide. She won't let me near her. I figured she can't do any harm to herself and she just might calm down if I left the room. Everything dangerous has been secured. Where is Ratchet?"

"Seeing to Inferno and Firestar. He knows Chromia and you need him. Just, give him a few minutes. I'll see if I can talk to her. I've known her for quite a while longer." Topspin nods and steps aside.

The room lights are only half powered. It took him a few minutes to find where Chromia had secured herself in the corner behind a cabinet. He used his softest tender voice, "Chromia, it's Optimus. I'm coming over to you, unless you say other wise."

A weak scared voice asks, "Optimus? Is it really you?"

Even a smile comes to his tone, "Yes, it's me." He comes to her corner and pulls the rolling cabinet away carefully. On her face is pure terror. Seeing him, it drops instantly. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here." He lowers himself to a knee.

Her chin waivers, "Ironhide?"

"He's safe holding down the Ark for now. I didn't want to worry him yet." She nods and he drops the second knee. Her optics plea while the sob wants to break. He reaches out his arms. That was all she needed and comes to him.

The corner is small already, and certainly becomes much smaller with a Prime and a warrior femme pressed in. But it was just what she needed. A different kind of pressed in enclosure. He wraps his arms around her trembling shoulders and firm waist, securing her head to his shoulder by a warm palm, his knees embrace hers, and his massive body curls to protect. Her sobs break and his own voice shutters soft calm soothing tones threatening to sob himself.

He has no idea how long they soothed each other with just warm spark-beats and needed touch of each other's safety for their mutual missing friends. Chromia's sobs begin to fade and her warm palm comes to his chest lightly tracing the designs. "You've lost some chrome kibble."

"Hmm." He really doesn't have any other response. Her breath is soothing on his throat. Comforting. Unconsciously, he finds his own palm is caressing her helm and lower back. Much the same way he had for aching Elita. Chromia's hand on his chest is stroking a little more firmly now and closer to his aching spark. He finds himself lulled by her touch.

_Primus what has happened to me? Elita has been gone for so long and I never even thought of another femme's companionship, and in lest than a week I've had three in my arms. Please don't be cruel and make me ache for Elita. Just let me comfort them-HA! _

Optimus' prayer is interrupted quickly by Chromia's palm ebbing under the heavy chest armor (how did she get her paw in there?) and rather close to his spark. And then realizes, it's not her warm breath he feels on his throat, it's her lips. He can't move without her hand being pinched in in the heavy armor. Her tongue slips out and just grazes the most sensitive part of his throat. A moan escapes him unexpectedly. Chromia pushes herself up higher against his chest bringing her lips a mere breath from his.

"Please, just be my Ironhide. And I will be your Elita." She presses her lips to his. He doesn't move. She pulls back just a bit, "Just for a moment, let us be each other's love…" She presses back in and kisses him a bit more bolder.

His palm is still cupping the back of her helm, but she is in charge of this kiss. Closing his optics, his body sways completely confused. It's been so long since he was kissed. And she tastes, oh Primus, her tongue slips in when he was preparing to say this is all wrong. The palm on the chest dips a bit lower to the second slit and the same time as her other hand finds the seam of his belly and pelvic panels. That palm dives down over the highly sensitive underarmor protecting the _tank._

It wasn't the processor that reacted, purely his body denied these feelings since the loss of their counter-mate. The _cord _head was grazed at the same time as the pelvic _tank_ being stimulated and a passionate kiss launched at him. His own palm presses the kiss deeper and the other curls down around the aft pressing the bodies even tighter, closer,… closer, harder together. He moans a long forgotten sound. Chromia pops the chest panels loose from underneath and reaches to grab the hardening _cord head._

/Prime, I'm headed to the med-bay to check on Chromia. Where are you?/ Ratchet calls him close-com.

Optimus yanks his head back in absolute shock of himself. The look on Chromia's face, is not one he has ever seen. Not even when she's trying to seduce Ironhide. No! This was not his soldier Commander Chromia. Sultry she digs both palms again, causing him to shutter in unwanted arousal. Swiftly he yanks her hands away at the wrist. He coms both Ratchet and Moonracer /Moonracer med bay STAT!/

Ratchet responds /Prime, what is it?/

Chromia tries to lean in, "Come on Prime, that tank is full. Let me release it for you. Just because you are widowed doesn't mean you have to be celibate."

Optimus presses her way from himself, "NO! Chromia, this isn't you. You love Ironhide. He's the only mech for you, and you know it. Now snap out of it."

She tries again with a thigh pressing dangerously against his sensitive inner thigh, "Come on Optimus, we can just pretend. No one will ever know, and I'll never tell."

To this, Optimus shoves her back and quickly stands slamming the chest and pelvic panels back into place. "No. You won't degrade yourself like that. I won't let you betray yourself."

She tries her hurting batted optics, "Just one night? What about your need, Optimus? Just let me hold you one night. Surely Elita and 'Hide would understand their best friends comforting each other in their time of need." Her tone drops dangerously low weaken his firewall, "Just. One. Night."

Backing his way to the door shaking his head viciously, Optimus is feeling the temptation, the sickening disgust, the need, the absolute sacrilege, the firewalls wavering…. The doors open behind him. Ultra Magnus, Moonracer, Topspin and Ratchet all look to very shaken up Prime. It brings worry across Ratchet's face. Chromia curls into a ball of shame and horror seeing every one staring at her.

Optimus voice isn't controlled as he points to Moonracer, "She is not to be left alone without a femme. Ever! Got it?" Shocked Moonracer just nods. The doctor, medic and Commander dash in. The doors slam shut separating the temptation off.

Or was that the sound of Prime slamming the General into the nearest wall forcefully by the shoulders making him see stars, "You KNEW! You could have WARNED ME! Why the FRAG didn't you WARN ME?" Just for that, he grabs Magnus's shoulders and slams him once more into the wall. Staring him down, Magnus is horrified in realizing what just happened. The best friend to Prime's mate and future mate to Prime's best friend just made a move on emotionally unarmed Optimus. It left Prime completely rattled. And left the stunned General alone in the hallway.

~~ By the time Optimus got to the main control room, his palms had stopped shaking. He didn't blame Chromia, she wasn't in full functioning capacity. He on the other hand, he was. How could he let himself … slip. He was disgusted with himself.

The doors to the main control room opened. Jazz and Strifer were there both looking quite tired. Optimus made one motion, ordering both of them off duty. Jazz scowled at his rattled friend. /OP?/

/Not now Jazz. It's fine. Just my own demons. Go. Get some rest./

/You look like you could use it more than me./

Optimus actually releases a "Ha!" of a not so amused laugh. /The **last **thing I need right now is stasis. Now go before I toss you by your spoiler again./ Jazz nods and takes Strifer's hand.

The first thing Optimus does is reach into his subspace and pull out Roller. Roller squeals with delight getting out of the darkened forced hibernation chamber. Optimus smiles to his dear little friend, "Yeah, there buddy." Elita's parting gift to him: companionship. "Think you can help an old friend out?" Roller chirps to him and Optimus laughs, "Maybe later we can play. But right now, we need to get this room clean up. Alright?" Roller chirps again and nearly throws himself to the floor.

It took awhile, but with Roller to keep his mind off himself, the time was not unpleasant. Roller dashed about sweeping up the broken debris. Optimus started by wiping the smudges off the monitor screens. Then giving the consol pads a good scrubbing.

Roller had been chirping a song until Optimus smiled to the little drone, "Do you have that song in your memory banks?" With that, the drone kicked on the real song:

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller… Just because I'm lonely doesn't mean that I'm alone… What doesn't kill you makes you stronger makes a fighter, footsteps a little lighter…Doesn't mean I'm over just because you're gone…" _

Optimus actually found the song soothing and comforting even if it was about a broken heart. Fitting for this moment in time. The Autobots will survive. They will learn and most certainly, he has. He will survive. He will get through this. Glancing to Roller shoving some loose wires and debris into a pile just under the Wrecker's Autobot logo on the wall, Optimus smiles, "I'm not alone."

~~ A few hours later, and numerous songs later from Roller, the doors to the command center open. Ultra Magnus is a little surprised at what he sees. Optimus has a taken a piece of his shiny chrome as a mirror in his palm. Using it to reflect a red laser light (not the intense cutting torch beam but the targeting pointer) it flicks across the floor and sometimes up the side of a consol. Unknown to Magnus, Prime purposely makes it run across the General's ped. Before the bigger mech can react, Roller zips across his ped trying to catch the red pin point dot.

"What the!" Magnus jumps back.

Roller eeps in fear and dashes behind Prime's ped. Magnus glances up to stoic Prime. Carefully he tries to determine Prime's frame of processor and was that a glint of a gleam in his superior's optic? Optimus holds the blank gaze and then looks away to return to the game with Roller. When Roller doesn't dash out in fear of Magnus, Optimus softly chirps to him. Roller takes off quickly around the far consol. Optimus bounces the beam off other pieces of glass and reflective surfaces to deflect the light into places even he can't see. When Roller gives off his own excited chirp, the red light bounces back onto Optimus' belly. Optimus gives Roller another warm chirp and the drone hurries back to him. Seeing the drone dashing towards him, the big mech lowers to a crouch and opens his ungloved palm flat to the floor. Roller rolls right over the pink mark on the palm, up the red arm and settles himself on his companion's shoulder happily. Optimus reaches up and scratches the little drone's back, much to his giggling chirps.

Optimus finally addresses his General, poking him in the armor covered spark, "When I turn the Matrix of Leadership over to you and make you Supreme Commander then you can decide what information to keep from me. Until then, I want to know everything about my troops, got it?"

Magnus doesn't let Optimus get away with that, "And what did you want me to say? 'Hey guess what, Prime? Your mate's best friend has been caught on feed acting like a council chamber harlot. Watch your tanks?'" He sighs heavily looking down to his peds, "I had really hoped with the chip plate removed, she would be back to herself and really just needed an old friend."

Optimus can see Ultra Magnus is really sorry for withholding the other news. Clamping a hand to his shoulder he finally finds the strength to laugh, "And who says being in command means we always make the right decision to difficult situations."

Magnus can't help but smirk to the second largest bot on the base with the biggest pedestal under his peds, "You know they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. And I gotta tell you, my aft is killing me right now."

Optimus starts chuckling but soon is joined by Magnus' own deep laugh leaving them both leaning on each other in more ways than one.

When the laughter subsides, Magnus rolls a knuckle under Roller's "chin" just bellow his bright optics, "Hey, Prime, when I get the Matrix, do I get Roller too?" Magnus teases.

Optimus turns to Roller, "I don't know." He grazes a hand over the little guy's back, "That's up to him." Roller's reaction was sweetly confused. "Roller, I leave it up to you to see who needs you most. I sure couldn't have made it this long without you." Roller snuggles closer to Optimus' neck getting him a few more caresses from both mechs. Optimus nods to Magnus, "I think I'm going to hit the rack. I got the deck clean up for you. Communications are up and running. I've checked in with Ark. Everything is fine, well as can be with Megatron terrorizing Earth. I don't want Ironhide knowing about Chromia until we get that other little problem fixed. You warned Ratchet, right?" Magnus nods aggressively. "Good. I want to reassign Inferno to the Wreckers. I may move Powerglide out here too. I'll let you and Moonracer decide what you want to do about Rock Bottom and Moonbase. I need to head back shortly. Count on hearing from Starscream. I sent him a private page to contact either you or me privately but no other information. Perceptor and Ratchet… I'll leave that to them to decide what they want to do. I hope they say for awhile with Chromia and Firestar." He sighs rubbing his forehelm, "I guess that leaves Skyslicer and the twins."

Magnus tires to sound kind but fails, "The twins are a good team but please…"

Optimus can't help but smile at the General's plea not to station them with him. "Alright. I'll take them with me. Jazz and Strifer will be coming back with me too."

Magnus straightens up to his commander stance, "Take my quarters. I've got this watch. Strifer is with Chromia right now and Moonracer is down." Optimus nods, turns to head out with Roller already in his own stasis mode. Optimus cuddles him to his spark with one hand, not realizing he was cradling him like a sparkling.

Magnus' words are almost lost in the sound of metal turning to the door, "Optimus, I'm really sorry." Optimus stops and only turns his head wondering what this apology is really all about. Magnus leans in making sure he has the mech's optics full attention, "I really am honored to serve under you, Sir. You have my full respect and support. You know that, right?"

Optimus nods silently. These are not easy words for Magnus to flat out admit. He had served higher ranking officers before and some did not deserve the title or respect they were given. General Ultra Magnus had lead his troops to the best of his ability under a corrupt council and a Prime who had become weak over time. When the war came and a new Prime was instilled, politically he obliged at first. But quickly his whole spark was behind this Prime. HIS Prime. The one that Cybertron had waited eons for. He had served and fought beside Optimus and Elita for a long time. This apology seemed to be something else. Optimus now understood: Ultra Magnus was sorry so much grief had befallen this Prime he respected so much. He doesn't want to fail him.

Optimus nods again, "And Magnus," using the friendly tone not the title, "You know you have my full support. I can't do this alone. With out all of you, I am just Orion."

Magnus pulls back and smirks again, "Hit the rack, soldier. Don't make me find you in dereliction of duty or I'll sic CMO Ratchet on you." Optimus huffs out a puff of amusement and salutes the general.

{Warning, brief quick wrap up here with feeders and teasers to other chapters/links}

Optimus met with Ratchet in borrowed Topspins quarters, "I want you to stay with Chromia until you are sure she is well on the way to recovery. Contact me as much as you need but do NOT give Ironhide any information."

Ratchet raises a palm, "I know. I get it. This could take several vorns. She is really messed up. There's the chip on the spark chamber still. Her processor has been rewired in some areas and some look like she did some slicing of her own. The parts containing her personal memories of Ironhide, I think. It looks like chemicals were introduce as well. It's done quite a bit of damage to her . I don't know how she survived. I've watched stronger mechs with this kind of damage succumb to death."

Optimus nods, "Just do what you have to. I've gotten word that the All Spark is in vicinity of Earth. I'm hoping to find it soon."

Ratchet nods, "Let me get Perceptor and Firestar set up for care with Chromia and I'll be there." Optimus nods knowing how much Ratchet wants the sacred artifact safe. "About Firestar…" He leans into Optimus, "Thank you for reassigning Inferno." Prime just nods. "So you are headed back with the twins and the free agent? Daring."

Optimus chuckles, "Not really. The shuttle won't land. We will leap and pod in, letting the free agent escape Earth interrogations."

Ratchet chuckles, "And keep Ark from being gleaned?"

Optimus smirks back, "Yeah, well I maybe the newest Prime, but it doesn't mean I was freshly hatched." Ratchet enjoys seeing Optimus laugh.

Optimus stands up, "Well, I'm headed out. Anything you need before I go?"

Ratchet clasps both hands on Prime's shoulders, "It's good to see you laugh again. Keep the spark on the inside, will you?"

Optimus nods. Ratchet walks Optimus down towards the med bay. "Do you want to see her?" Optimus looks in the window and sees Chromia on a berth with an artists' pad in her hand slashing away at it in broad strokes.

Putting his hand up to the glass, Optimus says it softly, "Please Ratchet, you have to help her find herself. I tired, but… failed. For Elita and Ironhide, you have to bring her back."

Ratchet pulls Optimus' hand down making him face the doctor, "That Chromia is gone. But I will find a Chromia that can function. Hopefully she will remember her love and devotion for Ironhide. That is my promise." Optimus has to sigh in acceptance to that fact, not the one he wanted.

Ultra Magnus comes to them joining in the watch of Chromia. He sighs making Optimus face him now, "Speaking of difficult issues, about… What are your wishes?"

Ratchet pipes up, "What are you talking about, Magnus?"

Optimus looks back to Chromia, "I don't want her to know. It could reverse the process. My quarters are sealed heavily. Even Skyslicer and the twins combined can't get in." He turns back to Ultra Magnus, "Do you mind leaving them in peace a bit longer?"

Magnus dips his head in respect, "It is your quarters, Prime. You may do as you see fit. No one will touch them, I will see to it personally." Ratchet's optics go wide realizing Optimus has been sharing quarters with his mate's casket. Magnus pitches his gaze to Ratchet in warning not to speak.

Wisely he doesn't. Instead the CMO and General escort Prime down to the hangar. Firestar is there with Inferno's arm around her waist taking to Moonracer, Perceptor Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and even Skyslicer. The entering commanders join them at the shuttle's side. Firestar breaks away from Inferno's touch and comes to Optimus. She doesn't ask for permission, she wraps her arms around his waist and stretches up to kiss his cheek, "Thank you Optimus. For everything."

Optimus stiffens at the femme's affection and shoots Inferno a worried look. Instead, Inferno shoots back his own thankful gaze. Optimus smiles down to Firestar, "I'm glad I could help, whatever it was." Ratchet chuckles at the bashful Prime as Firestar retreats back.

Optimus turns to his other commander, "Moonracer, I'm considering transfer of Powerglide to the Wrecker's. From there is will be up to you to coordinate restaffing of Rock Bottom with the General. I expect no problems." She nods in acceptance of the orders.

Moonracer nods to the shuttle, "Prowl, Jazz and Strifer are already on board and meditating."

Optimus flings a hand to the three wild mechs, "And you three…. I will space you if you push it too far." His gaze narrows to a fine point. The three younger mechs just silently nod and get into the shuttle. Ultra Magnus shoots him the _good luck with that_ look. Optimus smirks back. "Keep it up General and I'll keep the flyer and send you two pilots instead." Now Magnus narrows his own warning gaze. The shuttle takes off.

Half way home, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe get into a fight. Something about Sideswipe wanting to try a new alt mode when he gets back to Earth. Maybe something in silver and American this time.

Infernal Fire was intended as a one shot for the femmes to rendezvous with their mates. Ooops. This teases into these stories.

Chromia will return in Ironbands. (posted da)

Ratchet in Heart Wrenched (posted fan fiction and da)

Sideswipe returns in Swiped Away. (posted da)

Ultra Magnus in Magnitude (in rewrite)

Moonracer & Powerglide late in Red Star (da & fan fiction), Bee Sari (da) Strifer's Burn (in editing)

Prowl in Prowl-her (da)

Jazz and Strifer hint in BeeSari, Strifer's Burn.

Sunstreaker in Streaked Out (still writing)

Optimus back story Prime's Bloodline (fan fiction) or O and E (da)

Mindwipe and the Morgans? Swiped Away and then Red Star.


End file.
